


"You Can See Me?" || MINSUNG

by Rubberducky_ur_the_1



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 59,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubberducky_ur_the_1/pseuds/Rubberducky_ur_the_1
Summary: In which it has been three years since Minho died left to roam what used to be his house. Not being able to be seen by anyone until he comes face to face with an adorable squirrel like boy."Y-You can see me?"





	1. "You Can See Me?"

Jisung let out a small sigh as he got into the taxi that awaited his family in front of Incheon Airport.

Climbing into the backseat he adjusted in the seat and plugged his earbuds back into his ears while scrolling through his Instagram feed. His family had just moved back to his home country South Korea from Malaysia.

To say he was excited to comeback was an understatement. Yes he was excited but at the same time a bit bummed out to leave his friends. Lucky for him though he made a few online that were apparently going to the same High School that he was suppose to attend.

He couldn't wait to finally meet Bang Chan, Felix and Seungmin. Blinking a few times when his phone let out a small 'Ding' to indicate he got a message.

ITS HAPPENING!!

KANGAROO: JISUNG! ARE YOU IN KOREA YET!??

SEUNGSHINE:  Oh My God! Are you?? Let's meet soon!

SQUIRRELBOY: YES! Just got off the PLANE. I'm on my way to my HOUSE!!

MEMELIX: BRO! BUT DO U KNO DAE WAE!!???

SEUNGSHINE: omg...Felix STFU-

SQUIRREL BOY: YES I KNO DAE WAE BRO!!

KANGAROO:🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

MEMELIX: THEN WE SHALL MAKE U OUR QWEN!!

SEUNGSHINE: oh god... I'm done. I can't...text us when you get settled in!

Jisung let out a laugh at Seungmin's attitude not even realizing how much time went by because the taxi was already pulling up to the large two story house. It was a pretty maroon color with a beautiful front yard with lots of flowers.

The boys mother being the first out and heading into the house and Jisung quickly scrambled out to catch up to her. The women already tackling her husband into a hug who had came a few days earlier to get all the boxes moved in properly. Jisung followed quick in his mothers footsteps giving the man a hug as well before going further into the house. It was comfortable and homey to him.

A grin formed on his lips no longer thinking about his old home but instead what memories he would make in his new home. "Sungie, I already placed all you're boxes in one of the rooms. I know you love seeing the nature so you have the one with the biggest window." His father said sending him a wink.

With the new information Jisung didn't waste a second and sprinted up the stairs excited to see this so called view. Peeking into each room untill he finally found his.

A bright grin forming on his lips as he looked around taking in the whole room before turning to go to the window and look outside. Being able to see the sun start to set made him feel warm inside as he admired the oranges and pinks that was soon consumed by the dark blues of the night.

Taking in the view one last time he let out a happy sigh before turning on his heel so he could start setting up the room. Though when he turned he suddenly came face to face with a boy slightly taller then him, his features seemed soft but mature at the same time and dark fringes slightly covering his eyes.

Jisung was caught off guard by how handsome he was before he was finally able to process that a stranger was standing in his bedroom. His eyes suddenly going wide and he was about to let out a scream when the boys hand suddenly slapped over his mouth to muffle any sound that came out, but his eyes were also doubled in sized to match Jisungs who now wore a more baffled gaze.

"Y-you can see me?" The unknown boy stuttered out surprised and in pure shock. The voice was angelic to Jisung and he just found himself dumbly nodding a yes to the question.


	2. 2." Who Are You?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you? Finding out who the mystery boy is.

"Y-you can see me?" The unknown boy stuttered out surprised and in pure shock. The voice was angelic to Jisung and he just found himself dumbly nodding a yes to the question.

The boy who's name was still unknown gaped a bit from Jisung's response before quickly shaking his head and glancing back into the squirrel like boys eyes.

"Promise me you won't scream-" He said softly causing Jisung to look at him weirdly before agreeing that he wouldn't scream. Since he wanted to be able to breath properly again.

"Hmppff.." he tried to respond but of course his mouth was still blocked leaving the reply muffled. Slowly the unknown boy removed his hand from the slightly shorter males mouth. Jisung letting out a few deep breaths to regain his breathing and he took a step back still confused and frightened.

"Who are you- why are you in my room? OH MY GOD ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME!??" He screeched as his voice raised a bit thinking of all the possibilities that could happen causing the boy in front of him to roll his eyes and place his hands on his hips.

"Now if I was going to kill you I would've done it by now-" he huffed slightly annoyed but mostly amused. "I'm Minho...uh-" The boy said finally being able to put a name to the face.

"Okay, Minho..now why are you in my room?" Jisung frowned still confused and not sure why he hadn't screamed for help yet. Some how he felt rather calm while staring into the shining brown orbs of the boy in front of him. "And what do you mean by if I can see you? You're standing right in front of me!" He said flailing his arms in front of him to prove his point.

"Well...uh...wow this has never happened before..I'm shocked. Um.." He muttered before letting out a sigh just deciding to say it. "I'm...not alive, I'm..I'm a ghost-" Minho started to explain but as soon as Jisung heard 'not alive' his eyes started to bulge out again and he stumbled back in shock.

"AH WHAT-????" He yelled before he was tripping over one of the boxes that sat behind him. Suddenly finding himself falling back with a loud yelp. Eyes squeezing shut and arms raising to cover his face as he prepared himself for the pain that would come but surprisingly he found his body being pulled back up but he was now falling forward from the rough pull and tumbling forward onto the ground though he landed on something much softer and warmer then the floor.

Surprised he slowly cracked an eye open suddenly coming eye to eye with Minho who just looked a thousand times more breath taking up close. Jisungs body sprawled out on top of the other boy their noses brushing against each others and lips centimeters apart.

Minho's arms wrapped tightly around Jisung's slim waist as he let out a soft breath glad that his reflexes were able to act fast enough so the other boy didn't hurt himself. Jisung shivered lightly as the others breath fanned across his lips and mingled with his own. He was lost in the others gaze completely forgetting everything he learned from just a moment ago.

A sudden yell of "JISUNG!?" Had both boys snapping out of there dazes and looking to the door to see both of Jisung's parents running to the door out of breath. Worry clear in their eyes from hearing their sons scream.

"Oh my God are you okay? What happened?" His mother asked rushing into the room to help Jisung up from the floor and check him over. The said boy blinking a few times still trying to comprehend everything happening as he glanced at both his parents and then at Minho who was now sitting up running his fingers through his dark hair leaving the shorter speechless for a moment. His father raising a brow to look in the direction his son was staring off into.

"Son? You okay?" He asked concerned before snapping Jisung from his thoughts once again. Letting out an embarrassed laugh he waved his hands to indicate he was fine.

"Oh- yeah! I'm fine no worries. I...I just tripped on one of the boxes-" he grinned rubbing the back of his neck. His mother then letting out a small laugh as she pinched the 17 year olds cheek before standing again.

"Alright then- we'll head out for dinner soon. Try to get some stuff settled in here okay?" She smiled before turning to head out the room. His father patting his shoulder before following the women out the room and closing the door behind them.

"What the hell..." he mumbled glancing around the room and frowning when he no longer saw Minho. "Maybe I'm just going crazy...ghost aren't real...right-?" He whispered to himself.

"I'm definitely real.." he suddenly heard come from behind him causing him to whip his head around a hand on his chest as he saw Minho sitting on the bench by the window.

"Holy shit- you gotta stop scaring me like that!" He hissed taking a few deep breaths before hearing Minho let out a low chuckle. Jisung melting slightly at it before shaking his head and frowning as he shuffled over to the bench and sat in front of the other.

"Explain yourself right now- what do you mean ghost? Why are you here? What happened? How'd you die?" Jisung suddenly spewed out quickly wanting to know what in the hell was going on. Minho tilted his head up to look the male in the eyes before letting out a faint sigh as he glanced out the window staring out into the dark night sky.

"Well....it happened about 3 years ago..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!


	3. 3." What happened" pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it happened.

 Minho's POV

"Well....it happened about 3 years ago..."

**Flashback**

 

_I let out a faint sigh while running my fingers through my now damp hair. Staring at myself in the slightly fogged up bathroom mirror. I let a grin form on my lips as I stared at myself trying not to see an of the flaws that I was yelled at about on a daily bases._

_"Minho! I'm leaving for work!" I heard my father call from downstairs. I just rolled my eyes not really caring. That being the only conversation (if you could call it one) that we had even though we were just eating breakfast together._

_Stepping out of my bathroom I dropped my towel and started to tug on my clothes to get ready for school. Adjusting the uniform I grabbed my backpack and phone before slipping it into my back pocket and heading out the house. The crisp fall air hitting my face casuing me to hiss lightly debating on going back in to get another sweater but before I could make up my mind I suddenly heard a horn honking. My head tilted to look at the car recognizing the black BMW immediately._

_"Yo! Minho! Let's go already!" My friend Changbin shouted from the passenger seat, My other friend Woojin in the drivers seat. I grinned a bit and quickly jogged over to the car and flung open the back door so I could slide into the car and onto the leather seat._

_"Hey guys-" I grinned at them both from the back seat. In return I got a grin from Woojin who started to drive to the school and a nod from Changbin who had just turned to look at me from the front seat. "So, you excited? You're birthday party is tomorrow! You'll finally be 17 and It's you're first time hosting a high school party!" Changbin smiled a bit and I let out a chuckle amused to see him excited for something for once._

_"Yeah, it's going to be great- My dad said he won't be back until the day after for a business trip. Thank God cause I do not want him around and in the way." I muttered before my eyes traveled to my right and out the window._

_"How come you don't just go and get your own place? You guys clearly don't get along..He acts like you don't exist half the time." Woojin frowned as he spoke. My gaze shifting to his before I let out another sigh while shrugging my shoulders. "It's not like he's ever home anyways...It's literally like its my house." I mumbled before my attention was back out the window._

_It's not like I didn't want to get away from my father but that house was were I had the most memories with my mother before she died of cancer._

_It's been about two years since she has passed and my fathers behavior has changed drasticly since we lost her. I've changed as well but not as much as my father, he comes home with alcohol on his breath every night and a stench of a different perfume at least once a week that wasn't his. We don't even hold proper conversations anymore and when we do its mostly just him attacking me with drunken slurs and curse about how bad of a son I am and how it was my fault his wife was gone. I couldn't help but let out an annoyed grunt just at the thought of him._

_"Yo Min, we're here. Come on" Changbin said waving a hand in front of my face causing me to blink a few times to snap out of my thoughts and get out the car and head inside the school with my two best friends._

_"MINHO OPPA! How was your night?"_

_"Woah! Changbin looks so cool today." "Doesnt he always?"_

_"HYUNG! Want to hang out today!"_

_"WOOJIN-AH I LOVE YOU!"_

_I grunted at the multiple yells and questions my friends and I recieved as we walked down the halls to our lockers. I guess that I should've mentioned that we became pretty popular in school even though Changbin and I were only sophomores and Woojin a junior. A crowd of people following their every step._

_Standing in front of my locker I put what I needed into it while ignoring the people around us before hearing the all to familiar voice getting closer._

_"Hey guys! What's up?" A boy approached them squeezing through the crowd and giving the trio a bright grin. His blonde hair slightly ruffled and messy, uniform shirt unbuttoned and not really cared for._

_I bit down on my bottom lip lightly as I stared at his dazzling smile getting lost in how happy and handsome he looked even this early in the morning._

_"Hey Chan..." I finally managed since someone, who I was guessing was changbin elbowed me in the side since I was apparently the only one who hadn't said anything. In return I recieved a wink which made my heart flutter and I had to remind myself to breath properly again as I found myself going back into my daze._

_"I can't wait for your party tomorrow...You sure you don't mind if my little brother and his friends come a long?" Chan questioned still wanting to make sure and I just quickly nod my head with a grin._

_"Yeah I don't mind- Their freshmen aren they? It will be fine!" I said quickly waving my hands in the air to show that it wasn't a problem. " Awesome, then I'll see you guys tomorrow! Woojin lets go-" He finished before he was grabbing hold of Wooojin's wrist and pulling the other boy down the hall to their music class. I laughed a bit hearing Woojin's small call for help before they were out of site._

_Finally looking away from their direction I noticed Changbin staring at me with a knowing look and I just rolled my eyes as he chuckled._

_"We cant stand here all day now can we?" I quickly said as I started to head towards our class not even looking back to see if he was following me or not as I was more focused on trying to calm my rapidly beating heart from my encounter with my long time crush Bang Chan._

_He was in a grade above mine along with Woojin. The two of them meeting through his best friend of 8 years. It has been 2 years since I had met Chan and if had been about a year since I realized I had feelings for him._

_Though problem was nobody knew I was gay besides Woojin and Changbin. It's not like I was afraid to come out but it was for the better if I didn't want my father knowing since he would probably kill me if he found out._

_Sighing as my thoughts drifted to the adult again but I was quick to shake it off as I sat in my desk._

_The boring day passing by way to slow for my liking. Though unable to stop fidgeting my seat or be able to focus from the excitment for my party and to be able to hang out with Chan tomorrow._

_Finally getting home later that day I was quick to eat, wash up and go to bed after watching a few episodes of my favorite drama since I just wanted the next day to come quicker._

**Present Day**

"Hey! I know Chan! Well...actually I'll meet him tomorrow- But I know him!" Jisung interrupted and I let out a small chuckle. "Yeah hes amazing..you'll like him...Anyway what happened at the party is what lead to my death...." I mumbled glancing at Jisung who stared at me waiting to hear more of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading uwu  
> And sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes!


	4. 4. "What Happened..." Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of what happened the day of Minho's death.

"Anyway what happened at the party is what lead to my death...." I mumbled glancing at Jisung who stared at me waiting to hear more of the story.

**Flashback continued**

_My eyes slowly fluttered open with a groan as I felt a heavy weight laying over my stomach causing me to huff a bit. Eyes slowly opening while blinking a few times to get ride of the blurriness to see what was on me. Soon coming face to face with a head of messy black hair instantly recognizing what it was._

_"Woojin if you dont get your fat ass off me I swear I will not hesitate to kick you to the ground." I grumbled out and hearing a chuckle in response and the weight finally being lifted off my chest._

_"Well good morning to you to sleeping beauty." He teased and stood up fixing his clothes. "Hurry up and get dressed I made breakfast and we need to get everything ready for the party tonight" He flashed me a grin and patted my head before making his way out my room to go back downstairs to the kitchen._

_Groaning I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. "Why'd I ever give him a key" I muttered before finally getting out the warmth of my blankets and shuffled to my bathroom to quickly get ready. In no time I was hopping down the stairs and sitting at the table with Woojin who was already there eating._

_"Alright so I already bought the alcohol it's in the fridge, I'll make a punch in a bit. Changbin is going to be bring the food with him so all we gotta do is decorate just a bit. Maybe some mood lights? Those give off a good vibe " He started and I just nodded along as I ate my food. My excitement starting to build up again as I thought of the possibility of being around Chan later._

_**5 hours later** _

_It was now 7pm and there were already a few people that started to enter the dimly lit house. Music blaring through the house, a bowl of punch on the kitchen counter along with an array of food mostly consisting of junk really._

_I was wandering around greeting people before I heard the bell again even over all the noise. I quickly moved to the door and swung it open coming face to face with the one and only Bang Chan._

_"Chan! I- I mean- hey Chan- come in!" I coughed trying to hide my excitement again. Chan just let out a chuckle and ruffled my hair a bit before he was moving inside with three boys following behind him that caught my attention._

_"Hey Minho, Happy Birthday. This is my little brother Felix and his friends Seungmin and Eric." He said introducing the three boys. My eyes going over the three of them closely and I nodded taking in each od their features so I could remember them. 'Felix has freckles, Seungmins the red head, Eric dark brown hair.' I nodded to myself needing to make sure I remembered._

_"Ah well welcome guys~ Have fun!" I smiled giving them a small wave as I watched them walk off then. My attention then shifting back to Chan who still stood besides me. His smile almost blinding me, it still being the brightest thing I ever seen even though the room was dark._

_"Ah right heres you're present.." he gasped as if remembering why he was still standing there and handed over the gift bag that I gladly took. "Oh. You didnt have to get me anything, thanks a lot Channie~" I grinned before my eyes went wide at the nickname I accidently used._

_Chan raised a brow amused before I felt him lightly tugging at my cheek. "Cute..." I heard him mutter before someone else was catching his attention. "Oh- Woojin is there...I'll come find you later, Min." He grinned before he was off in the direction of my best friend._

_I sighed happily while touching my flustered cheek hoping it would go back to normal before I was roaming around the house again. It had been a couple hours and I found myself leaning against a wall just watching over everyone that was there._

_I spotted Felix talking with Changbin who surprisingly seemed to take an interest in the freckled boy. I then spotted the red head who was dancing with a slightly taller boy who if I remembered correctly was named Hyunjin,but I couldn't find the Eric kid._

_Shrugging it off his gaze was once again roaming around the room that's when he spotted Woojin, Chan and someone else he didn't know talking in the kitchen. Chan's gaze suddenly meeting mine and I felt my cheeks instantly start to heat up at the eye contact. I tilted my head a bit curiously when I noticed him tell Woojin something before he was heading in my direction._

_I looked around for a second in a slight panic trying to figure out what to do as I raked my fingers through my hair before downing the rest off my drink. Which turned out to be the wrong move noticing how much alcohol was in the drink I could already feel it taking its affect. Cursing lightly I turned about to go get some water but instead I ran right into a rather warm chest that I unknowingly pressed closer too._

_"Woah there Min, you okay?" Chans vocie suddenly filling my head as he spoke into my ear so that I could hear over the loud music. His breath brushing against my ear which caused a shiver to run down my spine._

_"Ahh y-yeah. Im..I'm fine. Haha" I spoke quickly a small chuckle slipping past my lips. I tried to push myself off his chest but I didn't seem to be moving which caused me to frown. Confused I glanced down realizing that Chan's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist holding me in place._

_A deep blush forming on my cheeks as my hands moved to rest against the others chest once again. They somehow had started to move along to the music letting their bodies sway to the beat._

_I finally found the strength to look up at him and found a smile spreading onto my lips when seeing his._

_"So, how are you liking the party?" I asked curiously._

_"It's great, everyone is having fun and I'm having fun now that I have the pretty birthday boy in my arms" he teased while grinning cheekily which caused me to roll my eyes and look away as my blush deepened a darker shade of red._

_"Is that so?" I questioned a small smirk forming on my lips as I glanced back up at him again and he just nodded in response._

_"Mhm...very much so" He muttered and I couldn't help but grin some more as our gazes stayed locked onto one another._

_Though the more we stared at each other the closer we seemed to get as if something was pulling us together. My heart beat quickening as our lips seemed to get closer._

_That's when I felt Chan's fingers running along my jaw before taking my chin between his fingers and tilting my head up just a bit more so our lips were barely brushing against each others._

_My heart beating at an ungodly pace at the slight touch and I found myself leaning in more to fully push our lips together. My eyes instantly falling shut as our lips molded together perfectly moving in sync. Chans arm falling back around my waist to pull us closer together..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. "What Happened..." PT. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing the explanation.

_I was so lost in the moment that I didnt hear any of the commotion going on around us until I felt myself being forcefully yanked back away from Chan._

_I was about to yell at the person who ruined a moment I was waiting so long for but as soon as I saw the person I froze in completely shock._

_"D-dad." I gasped seeing his furious gaze. The smell of alcohol being even stronger then normal and his eyes burning with anger._

_"What the fuck do you think your doing!? Making out with a fucking guy!? I taught you so much better then this! You fucking faggot!" He hissed pushing me back forcefully against the wall._

_My head slamming back against the wall and felt an intense pain suddenly surrounding me. Groaning I felt my body sliding down the wall and onto the floor gripping my head in pain while my vision blurred._

_"HEY! Leave him the fuck alone!" I heard someone yell which sounded like a mix of Chan and Changbin. My vision adjusting a bit as I watched the scene unfold in front of me._

_Woojin was hurriedly rushing people out the house, Chan and Changbin both arguing and seemed to be preparing to fight with my dad who easily was able to knock them both back off their feet with a growl._

_"Who do you think you are, huh!? " he hissed already sending a punch to Changbins jaw and was getting ready to hit Chan as well noticing he had gotten back on his feet and had sent his own punch to the elders stomach._

_Pushing myself up I quickly lunged forward to grab hold of my fathers arm to try and hold him back._

_"Dad! Stop it! Leave them alone!" I shouted feeling a mix of embarrassment and anger at my fathers actions._

_Though with one rough swing of his arm I was once again sent flying back against the wall slamming my head against the hard surface once again._

_Coughing a few times I felt my body slump to the ground again a rather metallic taste starting to fill my mouth. I choked out a gasp as I felt my body being lifted off the ground and a rather tight grip around my throat. My hands flailing a bit grasping at my fathers wrist to try and get him to stop._

_I could hear my friends screaming in the background but I could no longer see or understand what was going on as my vision was starting to fade away. The last thing I was able to hear was my fathers growl._

_"I wont have a faggot for a son-" the rough voice hissed before I was gasping on my last breath of air and everything went black._

 

_**No Ones POV** _

_Minho's body was suddenly limp in the angry drunk mans hold. His friends frozen in shock at the scene before all hell once again broke loose. The police that were called by Woojin bursting into the door and pulling the man away while the three boys rushed to the body that fell to the floor with a thump._

_"Oh my God. No no no no. Minho!? Minho wake up!!" Woojin cried out as he shook the boy hoping he'd wake up but that wasnt the case._

_Chan was seething with anger noticing someone had just killed his own son over something so ridiculous but then he was suddenly filled with guilt. "Its my fault...its all my fault- " he whispered as tears started to stream down the Australian boys face. His hands gripping onto his hair and he crouched down not knowing what to do._

_Changbin moving to hug the boys shoulder and whisper to him that it wasnt his fault and not to blame himself for anything trying his very best to calm him down. Changbin himself trying to put up a tough act for his two crying friends but he found it extremely hard to not break down in tears as well._

_Paramedics soon coming to take the body away while the police had arrested Minho's father after getting the full story from Woojin and Changbin. Chan still being way to shooked up to talk to anyone or do anything._

_It had already been a few hours after the accident and the boys had found themselves staying in there now dead friends house for the night wanting to follow out there initial plan of sleeping over after the party since that's what Minho would've wanted. After all the house would no longer be available to their use in a few weeks._

_Unknowing to them that Minho was standing there watching the whole thing go on. Tears running down his cheeks as he tried calling out to his friends but his calls fell on deaf ears. Reaching out to try and take hold of Woojin who was just standing where his body was hours before but his hand just went right through his best friends arm._

_**Minho's POV** _

_I frowned a bit as I wandered around the house watching how Woojin went to go check on Chan's brother and friend Seungmin who had gone to sleep in one of the guest rooms. The other boy went home long before everything had happened._

_Changbin had just finished cleaning up the rest of the house and was preparing to attempt sleep as well._

_My gaze once again shifting around wondering what happened to Chan. I started to look around the house in search of the boy and soon enough ended up at my bedroom._

_That's were I spotted the mop of messy blond hair that laid on one of my pillows. I slowly found myself shuffling into the room and moving closer to the bed. I could see that he was shaking as he hugged one of my pillows for dear life._

_Fresh tears still running down his cheeks as his face nuzzled into the pillow. That's when I realised that he was asleep. Sighing softly I moved over to the bed and sat beside him. My hand raising to lightly caress his cheek. It feeling like just a gentle breeze on the older males face causing Chan to push his face into the pillow more._

_"I'm okay...Its fine. Don't worry about me. I'll always be with you...with all of you. Be happy for me...Always be happy and live life to the fullest..." I whispered before removing my hand and leaning back against the headboard with a small sigh. I glanced down at him again and noticed that he stopped crying and was now just left sniffling lightly, but his facial expression seemed rather peaceful now._

_'Maybe he heard me?' I wondered before closing my eyes and letting darkness taking over me._

 

**End Flashback**

"So...yeah. That's basically how it happened. It will be my 20th birthday in a few days which will mark 3 years...that I've been here. 3 years of going unnoticed by the people that came in and out of this house..." Minho sighed before smiling faintly "until now that is. " he said finally shifting his gaze to look over at the other boy in the room. He noticed the tears running down Jisung's cheeks and immediately feelit guilty for making the boy cry with his life story.

Though before Minho could say anything he was tackled into a hug. His arms sliding around Jisungs waist hoping they wouldn't fall again.

"I'm so sorry...That's awful! I...I wish there was something I could do. Oh my god." Jisung said though his words were slightly muffled since his face was buried into the ghost's shoulder.

"Hey hey...It's okay. You've already done so much for me for the simple fact that you can see me..." Minho whispered into the boys ear with a smile as he hugged the boy closer to him. He didn't know why he felt so calm and giddy to be able to hold the male. It reminded him on how he used to feel with Chan, but 100 times more amazing.

Jisung wasn't doing any better with how he felt. His heart was racing and he felt the heat form on his cheeks as he stayed flushed against the other for God knows how long. He was content, happy and felt safe in Minho's arms.

"JISUNG SWEETIE! LETS GO FOR DINNER!" Jisung's mother yelled from downstairs causing the younger boy to groan as he reluctantly pulled away from the ghost boys arms and quickly wiped his eyes. 

"Go on hurry up...I'll be here when you get back." Minho whispered wiping a few extra tears as well from the boys face. Jisung just nodded quickly and grabbed his phone before heading out the room after giving Minho a small wave. 

Minho watched the boy disappear before glancing back out the window,  a bright smile slowly forming on his lips. 'Maybe I can find happiness again...' he thought before his mind drifted off the squirrel like boy that was already making him go crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. "Do you like cats?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a character guide since I forgot it before.
> 
> Minho: Ghost that died when 17 is Now 20 was Woojin and Changbins bestfriend.  
> Jisung: 18 years old  
> Chan: 21, Felix's older brother and dating Woojin  
> Woojin: 21, Minho's bestfriend since they were 11  
> Changbin: 20, Minho's other bestfriend, dating Felix.  
> Felix: 18, Chan's little brother, dating Changbin  
> Seungmin: 18, Crush on Hyunjin  
> Hyunjin: 19, Crush on Seungmin  
> Jeongin: 17, Hyunjin's little brother.

Jisung let out a faint sigh as he sat in the rather noisy restaurant with his parents only nibbling on the food in front of him or pushing it around on its plate.

His thoughts were completely filled with what Minho had told him. He still couldn't believe someone could do such a thing. He was furious with the boys father who he couldn't help but wonder about what hes doing now. Surely he would still be in jail and for a very long time at that.

His thoughts then switched to Chan and the others. He wondered how they actually were doing at the moment. They always seemed so happy and derpy that He would have never been able to guess something like this could have happened in their lives. 

Jisung had only started talking to them last year after all. Meaning it wouldve been two years since Minho had passed away. 'I'm sure they probably moved on or have tried too...' he thought before he was snapped out of the many thoughts that ran through his head when hearing his fathers voice.

"Son? Are you alright? You normally would have devoured you're food by now" The man asked concerned for his son not eating like normal. 

Jisung's eyes widened slightly before he just glanced at the plate of food before giving them both a bright smile. "Oh yeah I'm fine! Just really tired the flight and everything" He lied and they just nodded in response.

"Alright then let's get home quickly then so you can rest." The man grinned and the three were quick to finish off their food and head home.

In the car Jisung once again fell deep into his thoughts. 'How would Chan and the others feel knowing I'm living in Minho's house? Would they even want to go there? Should I bring him up to them? But then they would wonder how I found out..' the boy groaned lightly and let his head rest against the back seat of the car.

Once the trio were home Jisung didnt waste a second to dash up the stairs to his room expecting to see Minho waiting there.

Unfortunately there was no one in sight and a pout formed on the 18 year olds lips.

"Minho?" He called out softly but when he got no response he sighed and glanced around the room grunting at all the boxes he saw and decided to unpack. The first thing he did was take out his speaker, plug his phone in to charge and connecting it to the speaker to start playing some music. The song being something Chan and him had been working on lately. 

Nodding his head along to the music he was quick to move around the room and put things were he wanted. Not noticing how much time had flown by as he rapped, sang and even danced a bit as he got things organized. 

Finally after 2 hours he was done and couldn't help but grin seeing his room exactly how he wanted it. Surprisingly he had even forgotten all about Minho the entire time before once again questioning if it was all in his head or not. 

Letting out a happy hum he grabbed some clothes for him to sleep in and moved into the bathroom taking a quick shower.

20 minutes later he was coming out of the bathroom in an over sized hoodie and some shorts and plopped down on his bed exhausted. His hand reaching for his phone that was on the dresser and he blinked a few times when seeing multiple messages and a missed call. 

_**15 unread messages** _

_**1 missed call from MEMELIX** _

Blinking a few times he decided on checking the messages first noticing they were all from the group chat.

**THE BOYZ**

 

**MEMELIX:** JISUNG!

**MEMELIX:** SQUIRREL BOYYYYYYYYY!

**MEMELIX:** SUNGIEEEEEEEEE!

**MEMELIX:** Ncmakkfyzhabr, cAN YoUr sTUpID AsS aNswEr THe PhONe!?

**SEUNGSHINE:** OMFG FELIX! FOR THE LAST TIME STFU! IM STUDYING! AND HE'S PROBABLY SLEEPING OR SOMETHING!! 😤

**MEMELIX:** 😱😱 WhUt- ITs oNly 12Am!??

**SEUNGSHINE:** 😑 THATS LATE FOR SOME PEOPLE IDIOT!

**MEMELIX:** OKAY OKAY! STOP YELLING AT ME! geezz :'(

**SEUNGSHINE:** Oh oops- didn't even realize my caps lock was on- but you deserved it. Anyway what did you need Sung for?

**MEMELIX:** I just wanted to see when he wanted to meet tomorrow. 😢

**KANGAROO:** Why is my phone blowing up-

**SEUNGSHINE:** Why dont you read the conversation and find out? I swear I'm surrounded by idiots.

**KANGAROO:** HEY! I AM NOT AN IDIOT!

**MEMELIX:** ME EITHER! Wait! Chan I thought you were alseep!

**KANGAROO:** FELIX IM SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!

**MEMELIX:** Oh- right- haha.

Snorting at the conversation Jisung finally decided he should responed. 

**SQUIRRELBOY:** *coughs* Idiots *coughs*

**SEUNGSHINE:** 🙄 Why are we friends again?

**MEMELIX:** OH SHUT IT SEUNGMEAN YOU LOVE ME! *insert chan heart meme*

**MEMELIX:** JGMLALKGMSLZO JISUNG! FINALLY!

WHAT TIME SHOULD WE MEET TOMORROW!? 

SHOULD WE GO TO YOUR HOUSE!?

**KANGAROO:** HEY! IT'S ME!

**SQUIRRELBOY:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣

**SQUIRRELBOY:** Uh- my house? Um no no...let's meet at that cafe by the school you guys told me about! 2pm?

**KANGAROO:** Sounds good to me😁

**SEUNGSHINE:** ^^^ 

**MEMELIX:** AWEsOme! Cant wait! SEE YA TOMORRIW THEN!

The boy chuckled again and placed the device down on the table side again. Letting out a small yawn he shifted in the bed to get comfortable eyes falling shut for a moment before they were opening again. 

Blinking a few times surprised to meet another pair of eyes that were staring back at him causing Jisung to yelp softly and jump back almost falling off the bed but Minho was quick to grab hold of the boys sweater so he wouldn't go tumbling off the bed and onto the floor.

"For Christ sake you gotta stop doing that-" Jisung huffed getting over his mini heart attack as he shifted to look over at Minho who was laying there unaffected an amused look in his eyes and a small smirk on his lips. "I can't help it. It's just to funny." The ghost replied. This caused Jisung to roll his eyes a bit and let out a huff.

"Where did you disappear to?" He questioned as he settled back into his spot on the bed. 

"I was on the roof watching the stars. Theres a really good view of them up there." The ghost smiled slightly as he laid back and rested his head on his arms. 

"How was dinner?" Minho asked suddenly causing Jisung to just shrug.

"Normal? I guess? Was something supposed to happen?" He frowned confused before glancing at the other with a raised brow. 

"No...I was just curious. Hey- do you like cats?" The elder asked suddenly turning to face the younger boy causing Jisung to once again blink confused at the sudden change in subject.

"I guess- I do- ?" The squirrel like boy mumbled wondering how random the questions seemed to be getting.

"Me too...I had one but I'm not sure where she ran off too" Jisung watched as Minho's lips formed into a pout and he couldn't help but let out a faint giggle while reaching a hand up to poke the males cheek.

"Hey don't get sad- I'm sure she's still around here somewhere. Or maybe found a new home?" Jisung said reassuring the other that his cat was okay. 

Another yawn then slipping past his lips this time Minho noticed and just gave the other a warm smile. "Yeah I bet... Now get some rest. You look tired."

"Yeah...I am-" Jisung muttered already starting to drift asleep. At this Minho chuckled faintly and sat up to tug the boys blanket over him before reaching over to flick off the light while glancing back at the now sleeping boy. 

He admired how the moonlight lite up the males face beautifully. How his fluffy dark blonde hair fell messily over his eyes. Minho's gaze then lowering to the boys lips seeing how they were slightly parted so he could let out soft steady breaths. He had to hold himself back from leaning down and pressing his lips against the boys plump and soft looking ones.

The ghost's hand then moving to lightly brush the hair from Jisung's face before they were lightly trailing over his cheek. His thumb caressing over it still amazed at the miracle the boy had some how caused that would completely change his 'life' no pun intended. 

Finally removing his hand Minho let out a hum and shifted away a bit before closing his eyes and drifting asleep as well. A smile staying plastered on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. "OMG OMG OMG"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung totally has a melt down after doing something.

**Jisungs POV**

I let out a happy sigh as I nuzzled into something incredibly warm not wanting to leave the source, but when it started moving I couldn't help but frown a bit in confusion. I didn't own anything that could move. With that my eyes slowly fluttered open and I glanced around after squinting a bit to get rid of any blurriness. 

My gaze then falling onto the beauty I laid upon. My eyes going wide slightly noticing half my body was sprawled out on top of his and my face instantly flushed in embarrassment. Trying to move away I frowned a bit when I felt the hold around my waist tighten causing me to look down finally noticing that Minho's arms were wrapped securely around my waist keeping me in place.

"5 more minutes.." I heard him grumble and I just let out a sigh and settled back into the warmth of his chest. It wasn't like I really wanted to move anyway. My chin staying propped up on his chest so I could take in his features up close. He looked so peaceful while sleeping and I couldn't help but smile softly as I raised a hand to lightly skim my fingers over his jaw enjoying the feeling of his smooth skin under my fingertips. Memorizing every thing I could about his face. I was so caught up in admiring him that I didn't even realize that he had woken up and was staring down at me with an amused glint in his eyes and small smirk on his lips. 

"Take a picture, It would last longer-" My head snapped up to look into his eyes again as my own went wide realizing I was caught and I quickly moved away feeling his hold loosen slightly.

"Were- Were you awake the whole time?" I asked surprised just staring at him weirdly and watched as he just chuckled while nodding his head yes. He then sat up and ran his fingers through his messy hair and I once again felt like I didn't know how to breath. 'How can one look so hot first thing in the morning?' I questioned to myself before I was hearing another chuckle.

"I don't know but you're not all that bad yourself, Sweetheart" Minho said causing my gaze to go wide again surprised that he knew what I was thinking before realized what happened. 

"Shit- I said that out loud.." I muttered embarrassed and I could feel my face flush an even deeper red as he leaned closer to lightly pinch my cheek.

"Cutie.."  Again he sent me another one of those dazzling smiles that I had already was starting to love before he was getting out of the bed stretching. "You should get up...Don't you have things to do today?" He questioned causing my head to snap to my bed side table and pick up my phone to check the time. My eyes going wide when it read 12pm.

"Holy fuck- its already 12!? I gotta meet the guys in 2 hours!" I freaked and instantly jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom to freshen up. Coming back out of the bathroom I shifted to my closet to tug out some new clothes. Tossing a purple hoodie and some black ripped skinny jeans onto the bed I started to pull off the hoodie I slept in before my eyes went slightly wide and I looked around the room to eventually spot Minho who was just leaning back against one of the walls. Arms crossed over his chest and eyes on the floor not paying me any attention. I squinted a bit at him before letting out a huff. 

"Yah- I need to change-" I said loud enough for him to hear. He then glanced at me and raised his hands in defense before disappearing from my sight. I blinked a few times and looked around making sure he wasn't there before quickly getting changed.

Finishing I moved to the mirror and fixed my hair a bit making it look somewhat decent before grabbing my phone, wallet and keys. Slipping them into my pockets before I was was heading downstairs and going to the kitchen though I paused when seeing Minho staring at one of the walls blankly. Moving over to him I raised a hand to rest on his shoulder causing him to flinch slightly before giving me a small smile.

"It happened here didn't it?" I whispered and he just nodded his head in response before letting out a small sigh. 

"Jisung? Who are you talking to?" My mothers voice rang in my ears and I looked up to the kitchen doorway with wide eyes. 

"O-oh- myself- yeah...haha" I played off glancing back to where Minho was but he wasn't there anymore. 'Where did he go?' I wondered before shaking off the thought and looking back to my mother that said breakfast was ready. Moving to the kitchen I sat down at the island on a stool and started to dig into my food.

"Woah sweetie slow down you don't want to choke on your food-" Mother said while staring at me with wide eyes. 

"But I know something else you could choke on-" Minho's voice suddenly rang in my ears and that's when I did in fact start choking on the food that was stuffed in my mouth. Patting my chest furiously as my mother quickly moved to my side to pat my back and give me some water. 

Quickly taking the water and downing it I sent a glare at Minho who was now sitting on the counter innocently staring at me as if he didn't just almost kill me.

"I told you to slow down!" My mother scolded and I rolled my eyes while clearing my throat a bit before starting to eat again.

"I'm sorry- I'm fine now. Don't worry Mom." I assured before letting out a small hum trying to ignore the smirk on the ghost face. "Anyway I'm going to meet Chan, Felix and Seungmin today! I'll leave when I'm done eating!" I informed her and she just nodded her head a few times and glanced back at me from her spot at the sink doing dishes.

"Oh? Wonderful! You must be thrilled to meet your friends. I'm glad you'll have people in school you'll know." She smiled at me before she was focusing on the dishes again. "Your father and I will be home a bit late since we have a few things to take care off with our new jobs and some errands to run." 

I just nodded in response before remembering see wasn't looking at me. "Oh okay cool- I'll send you a text when I get back then" I muttered absentmindedly as I was more focused on the unreadable expression on Minho's face that had been there since I mentioned seeing the guys. His gaze suddenly meeting mine and I mouthed a "You okay?" In which I just got a nod in response.

Finishing my food I stood up and hand my dish over to my mother and pressed a kiss to her cheek before heading out the house. 

I had made it outside when I felt a presence next to me. Figuring it was Minho I turned my gaze to look at him and he looked to me with slightly worried eyes. "Are you going to tell them about me?" His voice soft and filled with concern.

"Would they even believe me if I did?" I questioned figuring they would probably think I was crazy. "What would I even say to them? Hey! You know you're friend Minho? Well I'm living in his house and I met him..well his ghost I mean-" I frowned. It sounded crazy just to hear it myself and I knew it was true.

"I guess you have a point.." He chuckled and I couldn't help but grin seeing the smile reappearing on his lips. "Alright, well have fun. You're seriously going to love Chan. He's a ball of sunshine." He said and I nodded a few times before giving him a side ways hug. I could tell he was surprised by the way he froze and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Don't miss me to much!" I grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his check before dashing down the walk way and getting into my car not wasting anytime to start it up and be on my way. 

"Oh God- Why'd I do that!! OMG OMG OMG-" I muttered to myself freaking out before just shaking my head and focusing on driving to the cafe.

Back at the house Minho stood on the porch with a hand on his cheek that was previously kissed. A soft blush on his cheeks as he stared at the retreating car where he could clearly see Jisung freaking out. A soft chuckle left the boys lips and he smiled brightly before letting out a sigh making a mental note to tease the boy about it later. Looking around the Ghost let out a small hum as he took in the chilling breeze before he was making his way back onto the roof. Laying back so his gaze was on the sky and he watched the clouds float by to waste time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. "How do you.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung starts to confuse his friends with how he knows about Minho.

Looking at the time on the dashboard Jisung grinned a bit seeing it was a few minutes before 2pm meaning he was right on time to meet his friends. 

Getting out of the car he locked it before heading into the cafe. He took in a deep breath loving the aroma of coffee and different baked goods. 

Jisung's eyes roaming around the cozy cafe trying to see if his friends were there yet. "JISUNG! OVER HERE MATE!" A deep but loud voice yelled. 

Jisung grinned and whipped his head around to the source knowing exactly who it was. His eyes landing on a boy with freckles decorating his face and bright orange hair styled perfectly ontop of his head.

"FELIXXXXXX!!!" He shouted back instantly moving over to him and tackling the boy into a hug that was happily returned. 

"CHAN! SEUNGMIN! Good to see you guys too!" He grinned as he was then tackled in a hug by a blonde haired male who he could instantly tell was Chan. Seungmin being the normal one decided on a high five instead but then he ended up hugging the boy as well.

"Ahhh I couldn't help it!" Seungmin laughed as he pulled away and the four all settled into the booth that the others were seated at just a moment again. Jisung couldn't help but bounce up and down in the seat. 

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you guys! It's like a dream come true~" Jisung squealed which caused both Chan and Felix to coo over the boys excitement while Seungmin just nodded in agreement while pushing his glasses up his nose.

"So how are you liking it so far?" Seungmin asked while taking a sip of his drink. Jisung's head tilting to look at the boy with cherry red hair. 

"I love it. Everything is finally settled and the house is situated. My room is perfect-" The honey blonde haired boy said while reaching for Felix's drink and taking a sip of it.

"Hey! That's mine!" Felix pouted and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. Chan letting out a bright laugh and ruffled his brothers hair before pushing his drink over to the younger.

"Have mine Lix~ I'm not a big fan of coffee anyway." Chan grinned before looking to Jisung again that was still innocently sipping on the stolen drink. 

It had been about 45 minutes and the boys just sat there talking and getting to know about Jisung even more.

"So where are you living? We should have a sleepover!" The older Australian said excitedly Felix eagerly perking up at the idea and nodding in agreement. 

"Oh yeah! It would be so much fun!" Felix chimed in while  Seungmin also nodded in agreeing.

"YES!" Jisung grinned completely forgetting the situation he was in for a split second before his eyes went wide. "I-I a-actualy I'm not sure- My Dad isn't big on letting people stay over-" He lied. Jisung knew that his parents were more then happy to let his friends over but Jisung wasn't sure how they would react to the fact he was living in Minho's old house. Which was a house that the others probably never wanted to go to again.

The three other boys frowned at Jisung's sudden change in behavior and eyed him suspiciously. They all looked ready to ask questions causing Jisung to panic a bit trying to figure out how to avoid questions.

"Hey- you guys said the school is near by right? Can we go there and look around?" He asked suddenly changing the subject. Felix and Chan seeming to instantly grin forgetting about the awkward moment that had just happened and nodded happily. Though Seungmin still seemed to stare at the new boy in deep thought.

"Oh! Yes lets do that! You'll be starting tomorrow right!?" Felix asked excitedly already knowing that most of Jisung's classes were with him seeing that he was able to sneak a peek at his friends schedule while in the office earlier that day.

"Yes! I can't wait~" Jisung mumbled before Chan was standing and clapping his hands together. 

"Alright then lets go! It would be good to see the school again~ Its already been 2 years" Chan muttered though he seemed a little uneasy. With a nod the other three stood as well and headed out of the cafe and towards the school that was only a 5 minute walk away. The talked casually as they made there way to the school while Jisung was also trying to remember the way around so he could go to the cafe again.

"Okay! Here we are~" Chan clapped while walking into the front gate of the high school completely taking in the view of his old school. A school that had a lot of good and bad memories for him.

"This way guys~" Seungmin grinned as he started to lead the way inside the school until Felix was flying by him while dragging Jisung along. Both boys laughing brightly as they ran inside though getting scolded almost instantly for running in the halls. They bowed in apology before wincing in pain as Seungmin came up behind them and smacked the back of their heads. "Idiots." He grumbled and walked past them.

The two boys rubbing the back of their heads with a whine as they followed after the younger while sulking slightly. Chan then patting their shoulders gently and slinging his arms around both boys and dragging them along the halls as Seungmin became a tour guide. Though Jisung's attention soon caught sight of a locker that had a lot of pictures on it, as well as a bunch of flowers and teddy bears surrounding it. Staining his neck a bit more to get a better look he got a quick glance at the pictures and gasped softly.

"Was that Minho's locker?" He asked surprising the three boys around him.

"How did you...know that?" Chan asked with a frown as he glanced at the locker with sad eyes.

Jisung's eyes then widened again and he racked his brain to try and find an excuse for knowing who Minho even was. "Ah..T-the poster there! Says Minho!" He stuttered out though there wasn't a poster with writing big enough on it for him to actually see. Felix walking towards the direction and grinned pointing to a picture that said the name.

"Oh yeah- It does! You're eye sight is amazing!" The freckled boy grinned causing Jisung to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Seungmin paying attention closely to the way Jisung was acting and could obviously tell that Jisung in fact didn't see the name but decided not to question it.

"But yes...That is Minho's locker...He passed away a few years ago. They do this every year for him actually tomorrow would be his 20th birthday so that would make it three years. " Chan mumbled. His tone a lot less cheerful then it was earlier and he seemed to get sadder as he stared at the locker. 

Jisung gasped quietly at the fact Minho's birthday was tomorrow. 'Why didn't he tell me?' Jisung thought with a frown as he slowly moved over to the locker taking it all in.

"Um- why don't we continue guys?" Seungmin suggested noticing that Chan looked like he was on the verge of tears. Taking the older's hand Seungmin started to pull him away from the scene. Felix quickly followed after the other two leaving Jisung behind who stared a bit longer at the locker before he discreetly snapped a picture and ran off to catch up with the others.

It had been about an hour of them just roaming around the school before they decided to leave. Chan definitely wasn't in the best mood anymore and it was obvious since his eyes wouldn't even leave his phone. 

Seungmin noticed this but Jisung and Felix were to busy in their own world quoting memes and being loud.

"Maybe you should head home, Hyung? Woojin Hyung should be home by now right? " Seungmin asked the elder which caused Chan to nod a few times as he had just gotten a message that his boyfriend had indeed just gotten to their apartment.

"Yeah- I think that's best..." He muttered since all their friends knew that when he was in this type of mood his boyfriend was the only one that could make him feel better.  "Hey Lix- I'mma head home. You coming?" Chan asked his brother curiously.  Felix pouted a bit but nodded figuring if he didn't go he wouldn't have a ride home and Changbin was working a late shift so it wasn't like he could come get him later. 

Looking to Jisung again the boy grinned and encased him in a hug. "See ya tomorrow, Sung! I'll wait out front for you." The boy grinned and pulled away from his friend. 

Chan giving him a wave. "I'll see you another time, Jisung! We gotta finish that album soon!" He reminded with a bright smile trying his best not to look so down. 

With that both brothers left after saying their bye's to Seungmin as well. Leaving the two boys alone. Jisung glanced over at the other boy that was left gaving him a soft smile.

"He'll be fine. Woojin really knows how to make him feel better. So don't worry to much." Seungmin said assuring Jisung that everything would be fine. "I'll walk you back to your car. I'm going back to the cafe anyway." He grinned and the two started to walk back to the coffee shop.

"So- why are you going back to the cafe?" Jisung suddenly asked which caused Seungmin to fiddle with his fingers a bit while a faint blush formed on his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm waiting for my friend to finish his shift. We're supposed to go see a movie." The slightly taller boy muttered shyly causing Jisung to let out a laugh.

"Ah I see- oh wait is it that guy that you've been crushing on forever now? What was his name again? uhhh..oh! Hyunjin right!??"  The boy grinned from being able to remember the name and when he saw Seungmin's blush deepen he knew he was right. "OooooOOoOOOhhhh you go get your man Seungie!" Jisung teased while nudging the boys side which got him a punch in the arm instead.

"Pfft shut up-" Seungmin huffed as Jisung rubbed his arm with a playful whine. "So violenttttt- now I know why Felix cause you Seungmean.." He pouted as they arrived at the cafe. Glancing inside Jisung noticed a tall handsome male with dark hair perfectly framing his face, a mole under his eye and pair of rather plump lips. He was taking an order at the moment and yet still seemed to look so perfect but he though that Minho was a hundred times ore handsome. 

Jisung snapped out of his thoughts when hearing a squeal come from beside him and he looked at Seungmin who was currently fan boying over the working male. 

"Ahh...so thats him, huh?" Jisung grinned. His teasing tone back and he was poking Seungmin's side to annoy him. Though Hyunjin seemed to have noticed the two boys outside the window and sent them a grin while waving slightly. Seungmin was currently dying not knowing how Hyunjin was able to turn him into goo at the smallest of actions. 

Jisung just shook his head and pushed the other towards the cafe door. "Later Min! Have fun on your date~" He sang before going to his car and getting in after hearing an excited "Bye Jisung!" From the boy that now disappeared into the cafe.

Jisung hummed lightly as he drove back to his house. The image of Minho's locker coming into mind and he had to remind himself to show the ghost the picture when he got home. He then thought about how sad Chan had gotten after seeing the locker as well.

"He must still blame himself..."  Jisung muttered to himself before remembering the name they brought up. "Woojin was it? That's what Minho's best friends name wasn't it?" He continued to think out loud. He was glad that Chan had someone to help him out but he wondered how Minho would feel knowing his best friend was dating his old crush.

 Jisung had finally got back to his house after 15 minutes. Parking the car he got out and headed up the walk way. He paused when he saw someone on the roof and frowned a bit wondering who would be up there until he remembered Minho telling him it was his favorite place to go.

Going inside the boy jogged up the stairs and made his way to his bedroom window. Opening it up he poked his head out and glanced up to the roof seeing if he could get up and grinned when he saw that he could easily climb up so he did. With all his strength he pulled himself up on the roof and huffed softly trying to catch his breath from the sudden work out.

"Jisung? Why are you up here? When did you get back?" Minho asked surprised even though a smile stayed on his lips.

"Oh- I just got back and saw you up here...So I climbed up." Jisung said while grinning up at the boy.  Minho felt his heartbeat quicken at the beautiful smile and he just chuckled pulling the younger boy to lay next to him.

"I was just watching the clouds and fell asleep...I woke up a few minutes ago though and started watching the stars instead." Minho whispered as a comfortable silence fell between them.

"Minho...Why didn't you tell me you're birthday is tomorrow?" Jisung suddenly asked with a small pout forming on his lips. 

"Oh- I didn't think it was important...How did you find out?" The ghost questioned while glancing down at the other who he noticed was shivering a bit from the cold October breeze. Minho shifted a bit to pull the boy against his chest and wrapped his arms around the younger males waist. 

Jisung blushed as he was suddenly pulled against the boy but he instantly nuzzled himself into the warmth of the others chest and closed his eyes for a moment relaxing more. "Oh..Felix, Chan and Seungmin brought me to the school so I could try to learn the way and I saw your locker. Look!" Reaching into his pocket for his phone he pulled out the device and showed Minho the picture of his decorated locker. "Chan said they do it every year.." 

Minho couldn't take his eyes off the picture, it making him somewhat happy that people still remembered him. "That's sweet of them...Thanks for showing me. I didn't know they did that." He whispered before looking back up to the sky with a faint smile. He was glad people seemed to be keeping his memory alive but he was still worried about his friends. 

Another round of silence fell between the boys as they continued to watch the stars for awhile. 

Before they knew it 15 minutes had passed and Minho could feel Jisung's soft steady breathing against his neck. The boys warm breath contrasting with the cold autum breeze causing a shiver to run down Minho's spine and he shifted slightly to glance down at the beautiful boy that was asleep in his arms. He then raised a hand to run his fingers through the boys honey locks admiring how soft and fluffy it was. 

That's when he heard another car pulling into the drive way figuring it was Jisung's parents and he was sure they would be concerned if Jisung was no where to be found. 

The older boy slowly let his body sink into the roof so that he wouldn't have to sit up and potentially wake up Jisung. 

Once inside the house again he moved to close Jisung's bedroom door to give more of an obstacle for the boys parents before going back to the roof and carefully lifting the sleeping boy into his arms. He froze when the boy started to squirm worried he would wake up but instead he just gripped onto Minho's shirt and pressed himself into the ghost chest more. 

Minho then slowly let himself float down the side of the house and slipped in through the opened window. Walking over to the bed he carefully laid the boy in the bed and started to pull away but Jisung's grip just tightened on him.

"Don't...leave.." The boy whispered causing Minho to smile and settle into the bed holding Jisung close to his chest. 

That's when he saw the bedroom door open and who he recognized as the boys father to peek into the room before closing the door again once seeing his son was asleep.

Minho then let his gaze shift from the door and back to Jisung who slept peacefully in his arms. 

"So beautiful.." He whispered before he unknowingly started to lean down. 

He didn't even realize what he was doing until his lips were lightly brushing against the sleeping boys and before he knew it he was lightly pressing his lips against the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. "Happy Now?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Minho start to get pretty...close

!Warning- Slightly intimate scene ahead!

 

Jisung's dreams were filled with thoughts of Minho and himself. He couldn't help but to think about things he could do with the other. Even though it had only been two days since they meet Jisung felt such a strong connection with the ghost boy. Like something was pulling them together. 

His dream getting a little...intimate as he found himself in a heavy make out session with his new crush and was starting to feel rather hot. He felt like he was on fire. His heart was racing and he felt like fireworks were going off in his chest. He didn't know why everything felt so real as he started to move his lips along with Minho's who was in fact kissing him in real life. 

The ghost boy was surprised that Jisung was responding to the kiss but that just made him deepen it a bit more. 

At this point Jisung was slowly starting to stir awake while letting out the softest of moans against the elders lips.

Minho suddenly breaking away to look at the boy surprised at the nosie and he watched as Jisung's eyes slowly fluttered open to show he was now awake. 

"M-minho?" The boy stuttered out surprised to see the the other so close to him and he slowly licked his lips. 

"W-what are you doing?" The boy asked and Minho just stayed silent. Though a small smirk was soon forming on his lips preparing to tease the boy more.

"Do you always kiss people in your sleep?" The ghost asked with a raised brow causing Jisung to look at him in completely shook while trying to form a response but instead just looked like a gaping fish. 

'So it was real? Oh my god-Did I kiss him first!?' the younger thought starting to freak out a bit before Minho was speaking again.

"Can't say I didnt like it though...You're lips taste sweet. " He continued when he didn't get a response from the younger. He tilted his head back down to stare at the other with a playful smirk on his lips. Lips slowly brushing over Jisung's slightly swollen ones before pressing a short kiss against the others soft tiers. "So so sweet.." He whispered.

Jisung at this point was a blushing and slightly panicking mess. Minho was kissing him. MINHO WAS KISSING HIM!!! CODE FUCKING RED!! He was screaming in his head.

He didnt know if he should scream or fan boy or try to play it cool or push the other away so he wouldn't have a heart attack.

Though he surprised himself as he instead wrapped an arm around Minho's neck and slightly pulled him closer. His eyes meeting the others for the first time and this is when he noticed the playfulness in the elders gaze but he also saw the glint of need as well. Before Jisung knew it he was uttering out something unexpected.

"Stop teasing me and just kiss me..." he whined which caused Minho to chuckle. Even though he was surprised he wouldn't dare say no and was once again pressing his lips against the youngers. 

The kiss slow and sweet at first before Minho was sliding his tongue over Jisung's bottom lip wanting access to his mouth. The younger instantly parting his lips to give the older boy what he wanted. Their hearts beating at a rapid pace not being able to calm down for even a second.

Their tongues sliding together in a sinful tango fighting for domanice though Jisung easily gave in to the older boy letting him take all control. 

Another moan slipping out from the youngers mouth causing Minho to grunt lightly and slowly breaking away from Jisungs lips. A string of saliva still connecting there now swollen and red tiers as they planted lightly trying to regain their breath.

"Sleep.." the ghost whispered before tugging the blanket up on the both of them and shifting to lay back on the bed again. His thoughts thinking of everything that had just happened and he debated on telling the other that he had actually kissed him first but he decided against it since teasing the younger was more fun.

Jisung was still in a daze from everything that had happened and once he finally regained his ability to think or speak properly he just nodded a few times and snuggled into the boys chest again. 

He refused to look up at the male feeling extremely shy and embarrassed knowing he had kissed Minho in his sleep. He couldn't help but slap himself a few times mentally.

Though the thoughts started to disappear as he felt Minhos fingers starting to run through his soft locks caressing his scalp gently. Jisung almost letting out a soft purr as he relaxed into the touch and instantly found himself starting to drift asleep once again. 

Minho smiled as he felt the others breathing even out. Going soft and steady against his nape knowing that the boy was once again asleep. 

Glancing down at the boy with a grin before he too was falling asleep.

 

**The next morning**

**Jisung's POV**

I groaned as I heard the loud ringing of my alarm and pushed my face into Minho's chest with a groan not wanting to get up. I felt him move around a bit before the alarm stopped figuring he turned off the alarm and then he was shaking me awake.

"Jisung...come on get up. " I heard Minho's slightly husky voice say but I refused to get up. " Baby boy- I swear if you don't get up I'll tickle you." 

Now that had me shooting up and basically tumbling out of the bed putting up a fighting stance as if preparing to kick the ghost boys ass. "Not today Satan-" I panted after the sudden exercise I just had with trying to get untangled from the blanket. 

I watched as minho just chuckled and rested his arms back behind his head. 

"Don't you have school today?" He asked which had my eyes going wide as I looked at the time seeing that I was already behind schedule. 

"Oh fuck me-" I groaned annoyed as I started to run around the room to find clothes.

"Gladly-" Minho cooed causing me to choke a bit on air surprised.

"Tsk...always choking huh?" I could just hear the smirk in his voice. Can you even hear a smirk? I didn't know but I could. 

"Shut it!" I hissed and grabbed my clothes going into the bathroom slamming the door behind me and quickly got ready. Stepping out of the bathroom about 15 minutes later I moved to grab my bag, phone, wallet and car keys before glancing to Minho who was still watching me from the bed.

"I'll see you later alright?" I smiled and headed towards the door to head out.

"What? No kiss? I got one yesterday when you left-" he said pouting and I looked at him with wide eyes a bit surprised.

I flushed in embarrassment as I thought to when I pecked his cheek but then to the short make out session they had the night before. Shuffling over to the bed I crawled over to the other and pressed a quick kiss against his lips. 

"Happy now?" I asked before getting off the bed again and running out the door. 

"Byeeee~" I called before I was dashing down the stairs and out the door after shouting a "Good Morning!" To my parents in the kitchen. 

Getting in the car I drove off to school hoping to get there on time and hoping that Felix was still waiting for him.

Finally getting to the school I parked and dashed into the court yard instantly seeing the familiar orange hair. "FELIX!" I shouted causing the boy to look up from his phone amd wave excitedly towards me.

"Fucking finally! What took you so damn long, Mate? It's your first day!" He scolded playfully and flicked my forehead.

"Hey! That's no way to treat your Hyung!" I hissed and he just rolled his eyes.

"Hyung my ass. You're 1 damn day older then me. Save it-" he grinned and I just rolled my eyes following him inside to homeroom. 

"Where's Seungmin?" I asked curiously and Felix just shrugged a bit not knowing. 

"He said he had to go meet Hyunjin before class and left me like 20 minutes ago. Though being the good student he is he's probably already in class" Felix shrugged while swinging open the homeroom door. Both of us walking in and just like the other had said we saw Seungmin already situated at his desk.

"Hey guys!" He grinned and I chuckled at how happy he seemed to be. Felix and I settled down in the desks next to the other and I grinned a bit.

"Sooo how was your date~?" I smirked while seeing his face heat up before he sent me a playful glare causing me to snicker softly. 

"It went great actually! Oh! Hes going to join us for lunch today. Hope you guys don't mind." Seungmin stated as his smile was once again on his lips. Felix and I just glancing at each other with knowing eyes.

"Whippeddddd~" We both sang together before bursting into a fit of laughter. Seungmin chucking a pencil at my head causing me to groan and rub where I was hit. I glanced to Felix seeing him in the same situation but he was hit with an eraser.

That was when the teacher came in and the class started. Of course I had to stand up and introduce myself. "Hello, I'm Han Jisung. 18 years old. Please take care of me" I bowed before sitting back down getting a good reaction from basically everyone the class actually beginning after that.

It was finally lunch time and the three of us made our way into the lunchroom. After getting my lunch we sat down at Felix and Seungmin's normal table and started to eat while talking about random things untill two other males were walking over to the table and settling down. One I recognized as Hyunjin from the coffee shop and the other I wasn't to sure about.

"Jinnie, this is my friend Jisung. He just moved here. And Jisung this is Hyunjin and his little brother Jeongin. He's a sophomore " Seungmin introduced and I couldn't help but coo at the cute boy with braces.

"Oh my gawd how can one be so cute!?" I cooed and instantly reached to ruffle his hair and pinch his cheek. 

"Ahhhhh hyungggggg" The boy whined and I chuckled finally stopping my attack and going back to my conversation with felix about the new fortnite update. Jeongin joining in the conversation as well. 

Though I would peek over to Seungmin and Hyunjin who seemed to be in their own little world. Hyunjin's hand brushing over Seungmins that rested on the table. I swear I could see the hearts in their eyes I snickered beforr kicking Felix under the table. 

"What the fuck, Bro-" He hissed but when I motioned for him to look at the two flirting boys he grinned and pulled out his phone to sneakily take a picture. 

"Get a room won't ya-" I teased in which felix laughed as Seungmin sent us a glare. Jeongin looking between us all while mumching on a strawberry with a pout on his lips.

"Why would they need to get a room,hyung?" He questioned and I instantly melted squishing his cheeks together.

"No reason Innie~ dont worry~" I cooed before finishing my lunch. 

The bell soon ringing to show that lunch was over and we all headed to our classes. This time it was just being me and Seugmin in this class since Felix had dance. 

Sitting down at the desk besides my friend. I pulled out my things before an announcement went through the speakers.

'Good Afternoon students. As many of you know today mark's the day of one of our past students death. In honor of Lee Minho we will have a moment of silence.'

My eyes widened slightly at the announcement and I mentally cursed since I forget that today was the males birthday after everything that had happened last night making me blush faintly at the thought of said events.

Staying silent I glanced over to Seungmin who was surprisingly staring at me. 'What?' I mouthed and he just shook his head and looked away.

'Thank you for participating. Have a good day' the person said after a minute and I let out a soft sigh as the teacher started up on the lesson. 

I wasn't paying much attention to the class instead I was thinking about what Minho could be doing. 'He must be bored...' I thought and pouted a bit feeling bad that I had to leave him home alone all day. 'Wait- Can he leave the house? Has he ever tried-' I frowned in thought.

"Hey Seungmin...do you believe in ghost?"I asked him curiously and he gazed at me a confused look scrunching up onto his face probably wondering what the hell was going on in my head before shrugging his shoulders.

"Not really...mostly because I've never experienced paranormal activity or even seen a ghost before, but that doesnt mean they don't exist." He muttered looking as if in deep thought before his eyes met mine again. "Why?"

"Uh..no reason" I grinned and went back to paying attention to the class. The rest of the day going by rather quickly after that.

Stopping at my locker to put my books away I started on my way out the school but not before stopping at Minho's locker. 

Glancing around curiously to see if anyone was watching before I picked up one of the stuffed animals and stuffed it into my bag to bring home to Minho. 

Unknowingly to him though Seungmin had been talking to a teacher not to far away and witnessed the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. "Best Birthday.. "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Minho's birthday!

**Unknowingly to him though Seungmin had been talking to a teacher not to far away and witnessed the whole thing.**

**Seungmin's POV**

I was talking to my math teacher about the upcoming project we had to do just wanting to make sure I wasn't missing anything important. 

I was glancing around for a moment quickly before my eyes landed on Jisung who was walking down the hall not all that far away from me. I was about to call out to him but he stopped suddenly and stared at something. 

Raising a brow curiously I soon noticed there were a bunch of presents and stuff around and I figured it was Minho's old locker again.

"Seungmin? Seungmin hello?" The teacher's hand was waving in front of my face and I snapped out of my thoughts to look back to her with a smile. 

"Sorry about that, spacing out..." I apologized and bowed my head while she just nodded.

"Was that all you needed to know?" She asked and I nodded again this time to show that I had nothing else to ask. She grinned and turned to walk away and I was quick to snap my attention back to Jisung who had just shoved something in his backpack from the pile of gifts. 

'What is he doing?' I frowned before watching him look around again as if making sure no one was watching before he was rushing to the exit. 

I knew there was something weird going on. Actually I knew as soon as we had showed the new boy the locker the day before and he magically seemed to already know about Minho. 

The way he looked at the locker was filled with pure worry and sadness I noticed as well. Also when the announcement had happened earlier in the day I noticed how he seemed listen closely with an expression of pure sadness etched onto his face but he was also getting flustered as well leaving me more confused.

"He's much weirder then I thought.." I sighed before my thoughts slowly seemed to come together remembering something else that stood out.

"Wait...he mentioned ghost today as well..." I muttered trying to wrap my head around what it could mean. 

The memory seeming to cause a light bulb to go off in my head. "No way-" My eyes went wide and before I knew it I was dashing out the door to try and catch up with Jisung. Panting lightly as I got to the parking lot and saw him leaving already.

"Shit.." I quickly got into my own car and started to follow after him though being careful not to get caught by him either. Not that he had ever seen my car before but he would definitely recognize me if he saw my face.

I was following him for about 15 minutes until he was pulling into a drive way in which I figured was his house. My eyes going over the maroon building taking it in before widening in realization. 

"Isn't this Minho's old house?" I whispered in shock. My gaze then shifting to Jisung again who was getting out of the car and walking up the pathway to the house but the boy stopped and was suddenly waving excitedly at the roof...?

I frowned confused as I watched the boy as he seemed to keep staring at nothing.

I then saw something that jumped down from the roof and I jumped back a bit surprised that there was something or more so someone actually there. 

I squinted a bit at the mystery boy that Jisung was talking to. I couldn't get a good look at the other boys face noticing his hair was slightly covering his it. Letting out a small huff in fustration since I couldn't tell who it was.

Sighing softly I was about to drive off when I saw Jisung pull something from his bag and hand it over to the boy. 

It looked like a stuffed animal. 'So that's what he took...' I muttered but then my gaze snapped back to the other boy who's face I could suddenly see as he ran his fingers through his hair pushing the dark locks out of his eyes.

My whole body suddenly freezing in complete shock and disbelief and before I realized I was stumbling out of my car and running across the street. Startling both boys in the process as I was suddenly next them. 

"S-seungmin! Wh-what are you doing here!?" Jisung stuttered out but I ignored him as my eyes were stuck on Minho. Who at first seemed unfazed but soon realized that I was staring at him causing his own eyes to widen and stare back at me.

"Minho!? What the fuck- what is going on!? I thought you died!? Have you been alive this whole time!!!??" I said stumbling over my words as I tried to process what was happening. 

"Seungmin- y...you can see me!?" Minho stuttered out the shock obvious in his voice. I just nodded dumbfounded and before I knew it I was being pulled into the house with Jisung quickly following behind us not really know what was going on. 

**NO POV**

Jisung stumbled back in shock as he suddenly saw Seungmin running towards them. The red head's face was pale and he looked to be in complete shock and disbelief.

"S-seungmin! Wh-what are you doing here!?" Jisung stuttered trying to figure out when the boy had gotten there or how he knew about where he lived. 

Minho stood there at first not really bothered by the person he recognized as Chan's little brothers friend that he had met for the first time at his party three years ago. But Minho's thoughts haulted suddenly as he realized the boy seemed to be staring directly at him causing his own eyes to go wide as well. 

"Seungmin- y...you can see me!?" Minho stuttered out the shock obvious in his voice as Seungmin just nodded yes in response.

Jisung was in completely shock that his friend could also see the ghost in front of them leaving him rather confused as well. 

With one swift movement Minho grabbed hold of Seungmin's wrist and started pulling him into the house. Jisung turning on his heels to quickly follow after the two and close the door behind them. 

The three boys stood in the living room no one speaking causing the silence to turn just a bit awkward before Seungmin was breaking it.

"Okay what the fuck is going on!?" He yelled throwing his hands up in the air before glancing over at his friend. "You knew he was alive this whole time? Why didn't you tell us! Do you know the shit we all went through!? I thought we were your friends!" The boy shouted in a blind rage causing Minho to growl and hold up a hand with a hiss to shut the red head up. Since he noticed the way Jisung started to shuffle back and hug his arms on the verge of tears. 

"Seungmin! Stop it!" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Its not Jisungs fault first of all so don't blame him for anything." He started off before he was shifting his weight on his feet not knowing how to explain everything. 

"Second of all he didn't say anything because...because I'm not alive." The ghost continued while staring into the younger boys eyes that had widened at his words. "I'm a ghost..." he finished causing Seungmin to stumble back in complete shock trying to process the new information. 

"So...that's why you asked me about ghost earlier?" He finally stuttered out after staying silent for a whole 10 minutes. 

Jisung just nodded slowly and let out a shakey breath. Minho at this point had moved over to the squirrel like boy and had wrapped his arms around him holding him close to his chest. Jisung instantly relaxing into the boys arms as Seungmin just stared at them both silently trying to understand everything.

"How- explain...explain everything." Seungmin whispered calmly in which Minho nodded and motioned for them to move to sit on the couch. 

It took about 20 minutes for Minho to explain the whole situation and story to Seungmin leaving the said boy in another set of shock and disbelief.

"Okay so what you're tell me is. You became a ghost stuck here in your house since the day you died at your party. No one ever seeing you these past three years beside Jisung who moved in here a few days ago?" He reptead trying to wrap his thoughts around it all.

Both Minho and Jisung nodding that he was in fact correct. Seungmin then paused in thought as a frown formed on his lips.

"Then how come I can see you?" He questioned trying to figure out how he had this ability as well.

"I'm not sure...." Minho mumbled before letting out a faint sigh as he tried to rack his brain for an answer.

"Maybe he could've had the ability this whole time? When you were telling me what happened Minho you said Seungmin and Felix were sent away before the fight got to escalated right?" Jisung started causing the other two boys to look at him curiously. The honey blonde taking their attention as a signal to continue. 

"So if they were sent away that means they never got a chance to see when you died. You said the only person you tried to get to notice you was Woojin but when that failed you went to Chan. So you never encountered Seungmin for him to see you!" The boy finished with a grin feeling rather proud of himself for coming up with the only logical answer.

"Oh...that's true. Felix and I left way before Chan even woke up because my mother was worried." The youngest whispered before he was looking back at the two. "This is still insane..."

"Tell me about it.." Minho mutter before letting out a faint hum. He was happy that someone else could see him but at the same time was a bit worried that Seungmin would be paranoid by the fact he could see ghost. Meaning he's probably seen many before and didn't even know. 

"Please...don't tell anyone about this...at least not yet. They would never believe us." Jisung mumbled with a sigh but his friend just nodded a few times agreeing about the statement. 

"Yeah...I won't don't worry Sungie." Seungmin smiled before he was flinching slightly as his phone went off indicating he got a text. Quickly checking the message his eyes widened and he jumped up with a whine.

"Crap I'm late meeting Hyunjin- I'll talk to you later Jisung...and Minho." He paused to look at the ghost studying his features before giving him a smile. " Happy Birthday.." Seungmin grinned before he was giving them a wave and dashing out the door to go meet his soon to be boyfriend. Hopefully.

Jisung sighed and slumped against the couch with fingers gripped onto his hair. "Well...today was a shit tone of fun.." he muttered. His voice dripping with sarcasm and Minho just chuckled patting the boys head while placing the forgotten plushie on top of his head.

"Cheer up Babe- At least something bad didn't happen." The ghost winked before settling back on the couch as well.

Jisung was a blushing mess at the pet name and stayed silent for a moment before wiggling in his spot. "How about we watch a movie?" He suggested in which Minho nodded in agreement. With that the younger grabbed the remote and turned on the TV finding something to watch.

"It must suck not being able to do anything on your birthday huh?" Jisung whispered as he let his head fall onto Minho's shoulder. 

Minho just smiled and glanced down at the slightly smaller boy and reached to take his chin between his fingers and tilt the boys chin up so they were looking at each other.

"I suppose but I have to say this... is the best birthday ever." The ghost smirked causing Jisung to frown not understanding. 

"Huh? Why?" The boy pouted. 

Minho chuckling lightly before he was leaning down to press a soft peck against the others lips.

"Because you're with me..."The elder whispered against Jisung's soft teirs. 

The other boy was as red as a tomato at this point and he couldn't help the smile that stretched onto his lips.

"Good...I'm glad I can make you happy.." Jisung whispered and shifted his head to rest back on Minho's shoulder. The two snuggling together and focusing on the movie. 

They ended up getting through three movies before Jisung was fast asleep with his head resting on Minho's lap as the ghost just stared down at him with loving eyes.

Turning off the TV Minho slowly shifted the boy to lay properly on the couch since he could hear the engine of a car he figured it was the youngers parents. 

His thoughts confirmed as the front door started to open. He watched as the two adults walked in and instantly noticed their son fast asleep. The women cooing at the adorable sight of her son curled on the couch cuddling a stuffed cat. 

Minho smiled lightly at the scene before he was letting himself float up through the floors before settling on the roof to once again stare up at the beautiful night sky. Stars filling the expanse of endless waves of navy blue while the moon held its place shining high in the sky lighting up the somewhat busy night.

Minho sighed instantly relaxing as his eyes fell shut after memorizing the view feeling completely content with the day and new findings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. "Always Be Happy.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Minho have a surprise visitor at 2am.

It was around 2am when Jisung found himself stirring awake with a yawn. He had been asleep for hours now and even missed dinner. 

Glancing out the window shortly he noticed the heavy rain that was falling and started to wonder if Minho was outside noticing he wasn't beside him on the couch anymore causing a frown to form on the boys lips.

Sitting up from the couch Jisung let out a low groan while stretching out his arms. Standing he then shuffled to the kitchen grabbing a few snacks and a cola before he was heading up to his room figuring he'd work on the homework he never did since he was no longer tired and possible work on some music.

Once in the room he looked around though not seeing Minho anywhere just confirmed his thoughts that he was outside in the rain causing him to pout. 

"Geez I know he can't get sick but still-" The 18 year old muttered and made his way to the window pushing it open and sticking his head out a bit getting ready to call for the boy but something else caught his attention. 

Jisung squinted at the figure that stood in the pouring rain who was just staring straight at his bedroom window. He seemed to be deep in thought about something as he just continued to stare not even seeming to notice someone was in fact in the window he was looking at. 

Confused Jisung took in the stranger features being able to see his slightly pale skin that seemed to glow in contrast to the dark night sky. 

His brown orbs seemed dull as if he had no will to live on. 'Is he crying?' Jisung frowned before continuing to look over the boy on the sidewalk.

The person slightly slouched forward from his clothes being soaked in the rain but what then caught Jisung's attention was the bright blonde strands of hair that stuck out of the person hoodie. 

"Chan Hyung??" The boy suddenly called out in realization and said boy snapped out of his thoughts to look at the person he didnt realize was in the window. 

"J-jisung? What...are you doing here?" Chan stuttered out a bit surprised to see his friend but Jisung didn't answer. Instead he was motioning for the boy to wait before he was dashing out of his room, down the stairs and outside. 

Grabbing an umbrella on the way and opening it as soon as he got out. He quickly made his way around the house to where Chan was still standing waiting like he was told and held the umbrella over the elders head. 

"Hyung you'll get sick for being in the rain like this." The younger scolded ignoring the olders still confused eyes. 

"Come on. Come inside." Jisung mumbled taking hold of Chan's wrist and dragging the boy into the house who surprisingly didn't go against the others wishes. 

Once inside Chan let out a sigh at the warm air that hit his cold wet face and lightly shook off the drenched hoodie he was wearing.

Jisung disappearing for a few minutes but was quick to come back with a few towels and clothes to give the elder. 

With hearing all the commotion Minho had came back inside and gave Jisung some of his old clothes that he had in a bundle that was hidden within the floor boards since he knew Jisungs clothes wouldn't fit Chan.

Why he had a bundle hidden is for another time that Jisung would definitely remember to ask about.

Once Chan had shuffled into the bathroom to change Jisung glanced over to the boy with a pout forming on his lips.

"What am I supposed to do?" He whispered yelled to the ghost in a complete panic who just stood there unfazed from seeing his past crush and friend in his old house leaving Jisung confused that there was no reaction from the ghost. 

Instead Minho was just smiling at him which kinda freaked the younger out at the strange behavior.

Minho shuffled closer to the boy and cupped his face with his hands and started caressing his thumbs over the youngers slightly inflated cheeks. The boy instantly relaxing at the soothing action.

"It will be okay...Just comfort him." The ghost whispered bringing the younger closer to press a soft kiss against the boys forehead before he was backing away when he noticed Chan coming back in the room. 

A small blush on Jisung's cheeks being left in a short daze until he was hearing Chan's vocie again. Giving one last glancing to Minho who nodded at him before he was turning to Chan with a worried expression. 

"So...you live here huh?" The elder started and Jisung just nodded as he motioned for the elder to follow him up to his room. A room Chan remembered all to well even though he had only been in it once before.

"Uh yeah I do..." Jisung replied while scrunching up his nose since he was close enough to the elder to be able to smell the alcohol on his breath. 

Once in the bedroom Chan stopped walking to take it in. He noticed how the set up was completely different from how Minho used to have it. 

Shaking his head he moved over to Jisung's desk and sat down in the swivel chair as Jisung sat on his bed. 

Looking to snacks he had just put on his bed he tossed a bag of chips over to the elder that gladly accepted the food and started to munch on it. 

"So hyung, what are you doing here anyway?" Jisung whispered in curiosity while glancing to his side since Minho had settled beside him. 

He looked back to Chan who was unaffected causing Jisung to hum lightly since it confirmed that the older boy couldn't see the ghost beside him.

"Uh....well I kinda do this every year....on Minho's birthday. Though I'm surprised someone has moved in here. It's been empty for so long since no one wanted to move in after knowing what happened..." his words trailing off at the end.

Jisung glanced over to Minho again who just sat there staring at his old friend. The ghost was deep in thought wondering how the other had been all these years. 

"Yeah...I heard about it, but my parents don't really care for such things. They liked the house and that's all the matters. " Jisung said with a soft smile in which Chan just nodded.

Minho knew that Chan did this every year since he died. In fact when ever Chan had came to stand outside of the abandoned house he was often standing right beside him muttering the same encouraging words that he had whispered to him the day he died and found Chan curled up on his bed.

_"I'm okay...Its fine. Don't worry about me. I'll always be with you...with all of you. Be happy for me...Always be happy and live life to the fullest..."_

Everytime Minho had said these words Chan would smile and then leave the house looking happier then he did when he would first get there.

The ghost was only outside so long because he was actually waiting for Chan to come so he could once again tell him the same encouraging words but Jisung had seen him first. 

Which had lead them to the situation they were in now. With Chan sitting in Jisung's room talking about what had happened throughout the years since the younger had already informed the other that he knew the story. 

Minho just shuffled behind Jisung and wrapped his arms around the boys waist while resting his head against the males shoulder. He watched as the two boys talked and he couldn't help but feel at ease whenever he would see Chan smile. A smile that he hadn't seen in a long time. A smile that showed he was genuinely happy again since the last time he saw him standing outside his house. 

As the night rolled along Jisung and Chan ended up working on one of their new songs to distract Chan more before he was passed out in the chair causing the younger to giggle faintly at the awkward sleeping position. Though chan looked to be perfectly fine sleeping that way. Humming a bit Jisung grabbed a blanket to place over the other before he was crawling into bed and drifting asleep himself.

Once the morning came Jisungs parents were surprised to met Chan so suddenly but they seemed to like him happy that they could meet one of their sons friends. 

"Hey I should head home. Woojin is probably already planning my death." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck and Jisung just nodded and started shoving the Male from the house.

"Go go no worries. I'll see you later hyung! And no more going on walks in the rain!" He scolded and chan just chuckled giving the boy a wave while starting to walk home. 

Jisung had already disappeared inside and Chan stopped once again to look at the house. He was glad it was Jisung that moved in there and not a stranger. He knew the place would be looked over well. 

Minho had followed chan outside and was just staring at the house as well before looking to Chan.

_"I'm okay...Its fine. Don't worry about me. I'll always be with you...with all of you. Be happy for me...Always be happy and live life to the fullest..."_

He whispered into the others ear watching that same smile form on the boys lips.

"I've found my true happiness now as well..." the ghost added and watched as Chan let out a happy sigh before making his way home. 

Minho nodding to himself as he looked back up at the house and noticed that Jisung had saw him outside and was waving to him. 

The elder just wavied back with a bright smile on his lips as he stared at what made him so happy these days.

 

Jisung

 

Jisung was his happiness.

 

He chuckled at the cheesy thought before hurrying back inside when he saw Jisung motioning him to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. "True Happiness..." pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Minho's birthday went for Chan.

⚠️ _ **WARNING⚠️ Mention of suicide and slightly intimate scene.**_

 

**_Chan's POV_ **

**_The day of Minho's birthday_ **

 

Today was the day. 

The day that marked the third year of his old friends death. 

The day that would've been that friends 20th birthday.

Sighing softly I turned onto my side still surround by my warm fluffy blankets I was rolled up in on my bed. Glancing at the time I sighed noticing it was already 11am. 

Almost half the day was gone and my second class would've been starting by now.

I lucky was able to convince Woojin and avoid going to University today. I just wasn't in the mood to sit through classes. I wouldn't be paying attention anyway and I didn't feel like having a bunch a people ask me what was wrong either. 

My normal bubbly and happy personality being wiped away to leave a completely different person.

A sad, depressed and guilt ridden person.

This is how I got every year on Minho's birthday. Even though I accepted everything that happened and had tried to move on to live a happily life like he was told to do.

_"I'm okay...Its fine. Don't worry about me. I'll always be with you...with all of you. Be happy for me...Always be happy and live life to the fullest..."_

Minho's voice rang through my ears again as I thought back to the dream I had that night of his death. It always relaxed me to an extent but I still couldn't help but let the guilt eat me up. 

Feeling the bed dip from a sudden weight that was on it I stayed silent until I heard the persons soothing and honey like voice that I had fallen so deeply in love with.

"Babe, get up yeah?" Woojin started to try and get me to break free of my cocoon of blankets but I refused to move from my spot. 

I heard a sigh leave my boyfriends lips before feeling the tugs on the blanket that he always seemed to figure out how to unwrap. 

'What kind of super power is this?' I thought to myself with a pout forming on my lips before my eyes suddenly meet the warm brown orbs of the man I loved. Watching the boy chuckle a bit. Most likely from my appearance. 

My cheeks were definitely red from both the heat from being under the blanket and from seeing such a handsome face first thing in the morning. A pout on my lips and cheeks slightly puffed out upset that I was torn from my blankets. My blonde strands on my head messy and shooting out in every direction from sleeping. 

"Come on Chan, get up I made some food." Woojin said while patting down my hair in which I nudged my head closer to his hand enjoying the touch but as soon as I heard the word food I sprung up from the bed excited to eat. I mean I loved food- depressed or not I could always eat and the elder always used it against me. 

Now that I was up Woojin had already started to head out the room with a grin of success on his lips. 

"Hurry and wash up before you come eat. You don't want the food getting cold." He warned before disappearing and I sighed a bit slowly getting out of bed and shuffling into the bathroom. 

It had been a little over a year now that Woojin and I had been together, a few months now since we moved in together. Or should I say since he moved in with my younger brother and I. Our parents had gone back to Australia a long time ago leaving us here in Korea but we didn't mind. As long as we had each other Felix and I were happy without them. 

It took me about 10 minutes to wash my face, brush my teeth and attempt to fix my hair before I was heading out of the room not even bothering to change out of the black tshirt and rubber ducky pajama pants. (I made it in the story!🎉)

Taking a seat at the table Woojin set the plate filled with different breakfast treats in front of me and I instantly started to dig in. 

Besides my own Birthday, Minho's birth/death day was the day Woojin spoiled me the most. I knew he didn't want me to be down in the dumps and beating myself up all day long so he always did his best to do whatever to make me happy. 

I always appreciated how much he made sure to show that he cared. That he loved me. That no matter what he'd be right by my side to help me through everything. 

A promise he made since our friend had passed away and had surprisingly kept all these years. Not once did I ever feel like I couldn't go to Woojin for something. He was the reason that I even got out of my extreme depression when everything first happened.

He was the light to my darkness that would've consumed me by now if he wasn't there to guide me along.

"Hey Woojinnie.." I called with a mouth full of food causing him to glare at me and I held a hand up quickly swallowing the food since I already knew he was going to scold me for talking with my mouthful. "We can go visit today right?" I asked and he instantly nodded a yes.

"Yeah...we can go once you're finished eating love." He assured while putting away the last dish from the strainer. 

I watched as he started to walk around the table to where I was before I was feeling his arms wrap around my torso bringing me back against his warm chest that I instantly melted into. 

I smiled softly as his nose nuzzled into the crook of my neck causing me to tilt my head slightly to give him more room. I hummed as he started pressing soft kisses against my skin causing a soft chuckle to slip past my lips. I felt his own strech into a smile against my skin and let out a content sigh at his cuddly behavior. 

This was the one of those days where Woojin was completely open to showing affection and being clingy. Not that he wasn't already but I was the one that had to initiate the clingy and cuddly behavior to get him to start acting that way too but this day was different. 

This day wasn't only hard for me to handle but it was extremely hard for Woojin too. Minho was his childhood bestfriend after all. Those two were never separated from each other back when the younger was alive. 

I knew he missed Minho the most out of any of us but he was always so good at handling his feelings and emotions that no one would really be able to tell the pain he was going through besides me. 

I was the only person to see and witness the weak and vulnerable side of Woojin. Both of us already knowing each others deepest secrets, problems and hardships. Being each others rocks and shoulder to lean on through the tough times. It was for these reason that we ended up dating in the first place. 

There was a point in time when we only had each other when our friend first left us. We were the only ones that had witnessed everything that happened the day of the others death besides Changbin. 

The guilt eating away at me for being the one the boys evil father caught kissing his son and at Woojin for not being able to get the monster away and get help quick enough. 

The guilt wasso strong at one point that we didn't even want to live. There had been multiple times when Woojin would catch me being extremely close to taking a few extra pills some days. Or he would catch me right before I could cut deeper into my pale skin. I was so out of it during that time that I didn't notice how bad he had it until I caught him about to jump off a bridge that would have had him being swallowed by the depths of the Han River. 

Shoot there were times when we both planned to jump off together but at times like those were when Minho's voice would always ring through my ears. 

_"I'm okay...Its fine. Don't worry about me. I'll always be with you...with all of you. Be happy for me...Always be happy and live life to the fullest..."_

In which I would then whisper to the boy that had been sitting on the bridge beside me at the time. "He's okay. He's fine. He wouldn't want us worrying about him. He'll always be with you with all of us. He wants us to be happy...he wants us to live life to the fullest for him..." 

When we both accepted these words it had been almost seven months since Minho had left us. Seven months of pure guilt, anger and regret fighting within us before we could finally accept the fact that he was gone and he wouldn't want us to live how we were. 

With those words in our heads we fought our way out of depression together and became each others reasons to live on.

"Woojin?" I whispered suddenly causing the said boy to rest his chin on my shoulder and hum into my ear to show that he was listening. 

"I love you." As soon as I utterd out those words my head was being turned towards his direction and a soft pair of lips were instantly colliding with mine. 

It was slow, soft and comforting in a way but also filled with love. An amount of love that was impossible to show with words and could only be proven with actions like this. I felt like all my problems were being melted away as our lips moved together like the most beautiful symphony. 

"I love you too" He whispered suddenly against my lips making me turn slightly in my seat to face him more and I slid my arms around his shoulders wanting to be closer.

My fingers grazing against the hairs on the back of his neck before they were tangling into my lovers dark locks. 

I felt his already strong hold tighten around my waist and hold me flush against his chest knocking the air out of my lungs in the process. 

Our hearts beating rapidly against each others chests both of us being able to feel it since at this point there was almost no space left between us. 

With one quick movement I felt myself being lifted from my seat and being placed back down on the kitchen counter. 

With the chair out of the way I was able to cage Woojin between my legs bringing us as close as possible. 

The kiss no longer slow and sweet but fiery and passionate noticing the elder had found a way to push his tongue past my lips and fight with mine in a intense battle to gain control. Though when Woojin suddenly broke the kiss and instead bit down on my lower lip giving it a rough tug I couldn't help but let out a low moan while a shiver ran down my spine. 

The elder making it obvious that he was in charge no matter the situation and that I should back down. In which I just nodded a yes in response understanding the unspoken words.

With that he let go of my lip and leaned his forehead against mine. A smile etched on both of our lips as we let out soft pants to regain our breaths.

Slowly I opened my eyes finally calming back down and was instantly meet with Woojin's who had been staring at me since the moment we broke apart. 

He always told me how much he enjoyed watching me recover from moments like these I couldn't help but roll my eyes and shove him away playfully. 

"You kinky bastard- " I muttered which caused him to feign innocences by placing a hand over his heart and letting out a gasp. 

"Excuse me Christopher Bang! Language!" I laughed at the response and just stuck my tongue out at him before hoping off the counter and running towards the bedroom.

"CHRIS!! YOU COME BACK HERE!" 

I squeaked a bit at his angry tone and closed the door behind me with a laugh. "NEVER!" Locking the door I looked around the room with a grin before slightly jumping in place when hearing the loud knock on the door.

"Chan- open the door right now or I swear to God you will not be leaving the house actually this bedroom for a week." With that my eyes went wide and face instantly went red already knowing exactly what that meant and I quickly scrambled to the door unlocking it.

"Woojinnie please-! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!" I whined clapping my hands together pulling off the best pout and puppy eyes I could muster knowing that he was a sucker for whenever I managed to pull off being cute.

As soon as his eyes met mine I could visibly see him go soft and melt under the affect. He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair that was technically my fault for ruining.

"Alright fine you're off the hook this time" he smiled "Geez you're going to be the death of me..." he chuckled and reached up to ruffle my hair. 

A grin forming on my lips and I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug in which he returned. "Alright get ready now so we can go see Minho yeah? I'm sure he's waiting for us~" 

I nodded a few times and pulled away from the other so I could change out of my pajamas and make myself look some what decent for our trip to the grave site. 

I glanced over at Woojin who was restyling his hair before he was looking at me with a smile which I returned. 

"Ready?" He asked after a few minutes and I nodded grabbing my phone and wallet sliding them into my pockets before we were heading out the house and to the car.

"Did Changbin take Felix to school today?" I asked my boyfriend while getting in the car and he nodded a few times with a smile as he started the car headed off to the graveyard. 

"Yeah...it took awhile to get him to leave since he wanted to spend the day with you but Changbin was able to convince him by promising an endless supply of cheese sticks and some new video game." Woojin chuckled and I snorted at how easy it always was to get Felix to do something. 

It wasn't long before we finally got to the burial grounds and parked the car. Getting out we stopped at the booth out front to buy a bouquet of flowers before we were making our way through the surprisingly calming and beautiful field.

These places weren't like the ones you saw in horror movies. Gloomy, scary, beat up or dented tombstones that were shoved crookedly in the grass. 

It was the complete opposite really. A beautiful big grassy field perfectly aligned headstones. Each one with a name and message carved with love on every block of marble. 

It was peaceful and that's what I loved about the place. It gave off the feeling that I could go there at any time to relax and take a breather from everything with the person we missed and not being consumed by sadness like one would think.

Feeling a small tug on my hand I glanced up to Woojin who gave me a reassuring smile as we stopped in front of our friends resting place.

Looking over to the headstone I smiled softly reading over the words there.

_**Lee Minho** _

_**1998 -- 2015** _

_**"When I can dance like the leaves that move so gracefully in the wind is when I'll be truly happy" -Lee Minho** _

I couldn't help but smile at the quote we decided to put on there. It was something Minho would always say whenever we would catch him watching the clouds in the park or on the school roof when he wanted to get away from his "fans" or even when he was exhausted on the dance room floor after a long day of practice for the schools team.

Those words also being something that put not only myself but all our friends at ease. Whenever we would see leaves blowing in the wind we couldn't help but think it was Minho beside us doing what he always wanted and being as happy as he could be.

Bending down I placed the flowers right beside the block of marble. "Hey Min.." I whispered before Woojin was also settling beside me and placing the cupcake we brought next to flowers as well. 

Taking out a lighter he placed a candle in the frosting and lite it. We both smiled as we took a step back and sang Happy Birthday to our friend. Once finished we smiled at each other and Woojin once again took hold of my slightly cold hand and laced our fingers together.

"Happy Birthday Minho-ah...we miss you" I whispered. "And we love you very much" Woojin finished giving my hand a squeeze noticing the tears that started to roll down my cheeks.

We watched as the fire on the cradle flickered a few times before a sudden gust of a wind blew it out. At the same time a swirl of leaves were surrounding us and I couldn't help but smile.

"Tch...always such a show off" I heard Woojin joke and we both ended up laughing softly as the wind settled again. 

We were there for about 20 minutes just talking and letting Minho know what was going on in our lifes before I was starting to shiver more from the chilly air. Woojin taking this as the perfect time for us to say our goodbyes and head back to the car.

Getting into the car I let out a faint sigh as I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths trying to clear my head. Once feeling the car start to move I knew we were on the road again and I let out a small hum letting my gaze go out the window feeling content at the moment. 

"So...wanna get wasted tonight?" I suddenly asked and grinned cheekily at the male that let out a sigh but didn't disagree. 

"I'm for it. It be weird if we didn't right?" Woojin grinned changing course to a liquor store that wasn't far from our house. 

He had a point. It seemed to become a tradition since the accident happened to drink the night away. We were tipsy when it happened, we drank the day away the next two years after that and today would be no different. These were the only times that Woojin would even really drink a lot at once noticing at any party or bar they went to he was always the designated driver. So this was the one day Woojin actually let himself go.

Seeing the store come in view I waited untill the car stopped to get out and go inside to buy a 12 pack before I was rushing back to the car and we were finally heading home again. 

Once inside the house I instantly let my body sink into the couch and kicked my feet up on the table. Woojin settling besides me and handing over one of the cans of beer before he was turning on the TV to some random movie. We were half way through the movie when we order some chicken from our favorite place.

The movie now being over and I could feel the alcohol start to kick in noticing I was on my sixth one. So while I still could I texted Changbin to keep Felix at his place since I'd rather not have him see me like this. 

When getting the okay from the boy I glanced at Woojin noticing he was on his fourth can and already out of it. I chuckled faintly seeing that his cheeks were already a rosey color indicating he was tipsy or maybe even drunk and I shook my head with a small tsk gaining his attention.

"Whut-" he huffed crossing his arms over his chest annoyed. The action causing me to let out a soft giggle and lean over to press a kiss to his cheek. 

"Mhmm is my giant Teddy being moody~?" I cooed causing him to slowly grin before he was pulling me to lay against his chest. I felt his nose nuzzle the top of my head and I smiled faintly focusing on the TV again. 

Once the third movie was over I grunted lightly glancing up at my lover that was already passed out. Shaking my head I sat up slowly not wanting to wake him up and shuffled into the kitchen glancing at the time on the microwave seeing it was 12am.

Going into the fridge I took out a bottle of Soju that was half way emptied. Leaning against the counter I started to sip on it while thinking about the past few years and that's when all the guilt hit me again like ton of bricks.

Cursing softly I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration gripping onto my blonde locks pulling out a few strands in the process. With a grunt I quickly downed the rest of the liquor in the bottle while pacing back and forth. 

My hand having a death grip on the bottle until it was shattering to pieces causing me to hiss in pain at the glass that pierced my skin. I frowned at the glass that then fell to the floor shattering into even smaller pieces. 

"Fuck..." with a small groan I looked to my hand again quickly pulling out the pieces before running my hand under cold water watching the blood run down the drain. 

It had been awhile since I had seen this site or felt this pain. Truthfully it felt relieving almost to be able to feel such a thing again. It's what I deserved after all. 

"It should've been me..." I muttered to myself while glancing to the glass pieces tempted to just roll around in it truthfully. 

Sighing I shook my head knowing that if anything extreme happened to me Woojin would kick my ass and then Changbin would and truthfully maybe Felix would too.

Once the blood stopped I turned off the water and got a paper towel to dry off my hands glad that it wouldn't need bandage up. Grabbing the broom I quickly cleaned up the glass and tossed it out before grabbing my jacket and heading out the house after slipping on my sneakers. 

Stuffing my hands into my pockets I started to walk down the dark streets of Seoul that were just dimly light by a street lamp every now and then. I was walking for almost 30 minutes before I found myself in Minho's favorite park.

I sighed softly as the images of just seeing him laid out on the grass staring up at passing clouds during the day or shining stars at night. 

Smiling lightly I settled myself on the damp grass and looked up at the stars that littered dark sky while starting to once again relive that horriable day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. "True Happiness..." pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Chan's story

_Flash back to the night of the party._

 

_"Hey Chan! Why don't you go talk to Minho huh? He's finally alone this maybe you're only chance" My friend BamBam said while motioning over to the boy that was leaning against a wall. My eyes moving over to said boys direction while biting my lower lip nervously._

_"I dont know- what if he isn't like....into guys-" I frowned before hearing a snort causing me to look at Woojin who was also standing in the kitchen with us._

_"What?" Raising a brow confused he just looked at me with a rather amused expression._

_"Dude, Minho has had a crush on you since last year." The obviously tipsy boy said exposing his best friend._

_The new information caused my eyes to go wide and I quickly glanced over to the said boy who was now looking in my direction. I smiled at him before nodding to myself deciding to take the chance now knowing that we had mutual feelings. I had nothing to worry about right?_

_"Alright! Wish me luck!" I grinned while doing a little shimmy with my shoulders before I was leaving BamBam and Woojin to go over to the beautiful boy known as Lee Minho._

_'Okay calm down Chan...you can do this. You got this' I muttered to myself._

_With that my attention was back on Minho and I chuckled lightly noticing the slightly panicked look he had before seeing him stumbling forward and I quickly reached out catching him in my arms._

_"Woah there Min, you okay?" I asked speaking into his ear so he could hear me over the music. After a moment he was tilting his head up to look at me and I melted slightly under his beautiful dark orbs._

_"Ahh y-yeah. Im..I'm fine." He stuttered out with a laugh. I just showed him my signature grin before I was starting to sway us along to the music hoping he wouldn't mind._

_I watched him smile and start to get comfortable in my arms and I bite my lip trying to figure out what to say. My gaze snapping back to the boy when suddenly hearing him speak._

_"So, how are you liking the party?" He asked and I smiled more glancing around shortly._

_"It's great, everyone is having fun and I'm having fun now that I have the pretty birthday boy in my arms" I smirked watching as his cheeks reddened at my words before giving him another smike._

_"Is that so?" He muttered shyly and I just nodded my head with a grin._

_"Mhm...very much so " I whispered already starting to lean in. Our gazes never leaving each others and I raised my hand to lightly caress over his jaw before cupping his cheek to finally bring our faces close enough to brush our lips together. Though someone bumping into me had our lips pressing together in a matter of seconds._

_It felt like the world stopped and nothing could ruin such a perfect moment as our lips moved together. But it was cut way to short for my liking as I suddenly felt myself being pushed away._

_Stumbling back a bit I frowned deeply thinking that it was Minho who did it before seeing a much older man standing between us. I was about to complain when I heard Minho address the man as his Dad._

_'Dad? I thought he was away for the weekend-' I frowned since that's what Woojin had told me when inviting me to the party._

_"What the fuck do you think your doing!? Making out with a fucking guy!? I taught you so much better then this! You fucking faggot!" Minho's father hissed pushing his son back forcefully against the wall._

_Anger suddenly boiling with in me at what was happening and I was rushing forward pushing the guy away from the boy._

_"HEY! Leave him the fuck alone!" I yelled before noticing Changbin coming besides me and hissing out the same words as well ready to protect his best friend._

_I didn't even wait for Changbin to start talking before I was rushing forward sending a punch straight to the guys jaw watching him stumble back from the impact._

_I watched as he touched his jaw before sending daggers my way getting ready to return the favor but changbin stepped in the way getting hit instead and falling to the ground._

_I growled again and quickly moved forward again to throw yet another punch to the intoxicated man's stomach causing him to stumble back as well._

_"Who do you think you are, huh!? " I heard him say but before I could do anything I saw Minho back on his feet trying to get the man to stop and that's when it all happened._

_..._

Shaking my head a bit I groaned not even wanting to think about what happened next. I had tried so hard to get the man to stop but it was impossible to get the guys grip off of Minho...

Letting out a shakey breath tears started to stream down my cheeks and my body shook with both rage, regret and guilt.

Letting out a pained scream I was no longer able to hold in all the emotions that were bottled up within me.

Just to my luck I heard a roaring crash of thunder before it started to pour. I groaned and opened my eyes to look at the sky annoyed before pushing myself up off the ground stumbling out of the park. 

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the place it all happened.

My eyes locked on the bedroom window I had spent the night in on the horriable day as the tears continued to run down my cheeks getting mixed with the rain. 

I frowned as I stared at the room blankly for almost 10 minutes waiting for that familiar voice to ring through my ears and tell me it's all okay but instead I heard someone calling my name out.

Frowning I snapped out my gaze seeing someone in the window and blinked a few times surprised someone was there. 

'When did people move in?' I frowned taking a good look at the person. 

My eyes going wide again when realizing who the person was. "J-jisung? What are you doing here?" I shouted a bit surprised but I pouted when he didn't answer and instead disappeared from my view.

Confused I stood there not knowing what to do but that's when I felt the rain suddenly stop hitting me and I looked up seeing an umbrella. Looking down again I looked at Jisung confused since I didnt even notice him at first.

"Hyung you'll get sick if you stay out here. Come on, Come inside." The boy said and quickly dragged me inside.

I started panicking a bit not knowing if I could actually go inside but before I could refuse I was already inside. 

I let out a small sigh as I was suddenly surround by warmth compared to the freezing cold rain. 

I noticed Jisung had disappeared shortly at some point as I was looking around but when he came back he was handing over a towel and some clothes. 

I gave him a small smile in thanks before going to the bathroom that I surprisingly remembered how to get too.

I finished changing after about five minutes and headed back out off the bathroom. I raised a brow seeing him stare at nothing and..was he blushing? 

Shaking my head a bit I moved next to him and smiled lightly. "So...you live here huh?" I asked curiously and watched him nod in response. 

"Uh yeah I do..." he answered before motioning up stairs and starting to head up. I just followed after him and slowly stepped into the familiar bedroom.

My gaze roaming around the room noticing how Jisung had it set up completely different then Minho did. The room had posters on the walls and the bed had deep purple sheets. In another corner was a desk filled with a couple computers, speakers and other music equipment close by.

I smiled lightly since it looked the same as I had seen over Skype calls when the boy was in Malaysia. Letting out a hum I moved over to the swivel chair by the desk and took a seat. 

I blinked when I saw something flying towards me but was quick to grab hold of it. Noticing it was a bag of chips I grinned at the food and instantly opened the bag starting to munch on the chips. 

"So hyung, what are you doing here anyway?" I heard Jisung suddenly ask and I looked to my lap before muttering out a response.

"Uh....well I kinda do this every year....on Minho's birthday. Though I'm surprised someone has moved in here. It's been empty for so long since no one wanted to move in after knowing what happened..." My words trailing off at the end wondering if Jisung knew what happend here.

"Yeah...I heard about it, but my parents don't really care for such things. They liked the house and that's all the matters. " Jisung said with a soft smile in which I just nodded in return.

An awkward silence filling the room after that before I suddenly heard the boys cheery voice again. 

"Hey! Let's work on that song yeah!?" He asked and I grinned relieved since working on music would definitely make me feel better. Nodding he came to the desk as well and we got to work on the song.

I was enjoying every moment no longer thinking of the things that swarmed my head all day.

It had been a couple hours and I was starting to doze off before I knew it I was knocked out in the chair with my head tilted back.

A few hours later I was woken up from a sleepy Jisung nudging my shoulder. I snapped my eyes open confused on where I was before remembering what had happened early that morning.

Yawning I stood up getting out of the chair and stretched my arms a bit trying to wake up my body before I was following the boy out the room. 

I was surprised when I was suddenly greeted by the boys parents and I quickly bowed to them after introducing myself. Though I couldn't help but think the boys father looked familiar.

Shaking it off I started running my fingers through my hair before my eyes suddenly went wide remembering I had left the house last night with Woojin passed out on the couch. Patting around for my phone I groaned realizing I left it on the coffee table so I couldn't even send him a text. 

"Hey I should head home. Woojin is probably already planning my death for leaving without notice." I told Jisung just getting a laugh in response before he was quickly shooing me out the house to hurry up and go. 

"I'll see ya later Sungie! Thanks for everything!" I grinned before I was making my way down the walk way. After hearing the door close I spun around in my spot and stared up at the house with a soft smile. 

" _I'm okay...Its fine. Don't worry about me. I'll always be with you...with all of you. Be happy for me...Always be happy and live life to the fullest..."_

I smiled hearing those words that I had first came to hear early this morning but blinked a few times when hearing something more.

" _I've found my true happiness...now find yours.."_

I don't know why but that caused me to smile more and I found myself giving one last look to the house before turning on my heels and heading back home. 

It took me awhile but I finally made it back and went inside prepared to get yelled at by Woojin but instead I was met with him giving me a soft smile from his spot leaned against the kitchen counter while sipping his coffee probably trying to get rid of his hangover. 

"You went to his house didn't you?" He asked and I puffed out my cheeks at how well the boy knew me. 

"Yeah and you'll never believe it but my friend Jisung that just moved here a few days ago is living there. I don't know why but I'm relieved it's someone I know" I stated while running my fingers through my hair once again.

Woojin just nodded also glad at the information before he was placing the cup down and moving closer to me.

I sighed happily once feeling his arms snaking around my waist to pull me against his broad chest. Instantly I melted into the warmth and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck taking in a deep breath of his intoxicating scent. 

We stayed like that for a good five minutes and I could already feel myself starting to doze off. He seemed to notice this because next thing I knew I was being lifted off my feet and carried off to the bedroom. 

Sighing happily once I was surround by the softness of the familiar bed I instantly curled up into my lovers chest and started to drift asleep. 

Only one thing left on my mind. 

' _I've also found my true happiness, Minho. Thank you.'_

Was the last thing I thought before letting sleep once again take over me. A smile staying plastered on my lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also I apologize again for small grammar and spelling mistakes. I write all my stories on my phone and often miss small things.


	14. "He's Here!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered how Seungmin could see Minho?

It had already been a month since the night Chan had stayed over Jisung's house and everything seemed to be going pretty well. 

Chan seemed much happier after that night and was back to his old bubbly self making Woojin more then happy to see his boyfriends old self back.

Jisung had gotten used to the new school quickly with the help of Seungmin and Felix. 

They had become the best of friends even though you would catch Seungmin and Jisung together a lot more then you would see either alone with Felix. 

That wasn't to say they didn't spend time together with Felix cause they did. All the time they could actually but Felix had a few different classes from then and was often stolen away after school by his boyfriend Changbin. Who Jisung had also become friends with and had started to make music with him and Chan going by the name 3racha.

Either way Jisung and Seungmin had a much stronger bond between them then they or even their friends thought they would end up having. It was like they had known each other forever even though it had only been a month. 

Of course it was mostly because they both shared the same ability. That ability being that they were both able to see Minho and because of this Seungmin would often go over Jisung's house after school so the ghost had someone else to talk too even though he didn't really care since all he needed was Jisung but he was happy at the additional company. 

What they didn't know was that there was a much deeper meaning to them getting so close so quickly.

Today was no different then any other Friday night when Seungmin decided to come over after class. The two boys sprawled out on Jisung's bed watching a movie while Minho sat in the swivel chair from the desk spinning in circles.

"For christ sake will you stop spinning-" Seungmin groaned since he kept getting distracted by the spinning ghost out the corner of his eyes.

Minho though was caught off guard by the boy's sudden shout causing him to flinch and lean back way to fast that the chair stopped and became unbalanced causing the boy to be flung back out of it crashing onto the floor. 

"Shit-" the ghost hissed as Jisung sprung from the bed with a shriek tossing the laptop that was on his lap somewhere on the bed in the process and sprinted to the boy on the floor.

At this Seungmin rolled his eyes a bit and laughed as he watched his best friend worry over the ghost who just nodded that he was fine. 

Jisung and Minho had grown a lot closer to each other this past month as well. They were basically a couple with all the late night kisses and cuddling together whenever they could. Though it wasn't officially seeing as both boys just couldn't muster up the courage to ask the question.

Jisung was conflicted on if he should even date the boy noticing that Minho was a ghost after all. If he said he had a boyfriend people would get curious and want to meet him. Which would be impossible because they wouldn't be able to see him and they would think he was crazy.

Well besides Seungmin who was able to see Minho too and fully supported their relationship. Felix would freak out just like any of their friends probably would if they told them anything involving ghosts. Either way Jisung just didn't think he could actually be with Minho like that. At least not yet.

Helping the ghost up, Jisung tugged him over to the bed to sit with them in which Minho didnt hesitate to agree to. Sitting down in Jisung's previous spot and pulling the said boy to sit between his legs while nuzzling his neck into the crook of the boys neck.

At this Seungmin raised a brow as he looked over at the extremely happy ghost and then at his blushing best friend that was wrapped up in the eldest boys arms.

"So like- are you guys dating yet." He asked with a raised brow causing Jisung's eyes to go wide as he tried to stutter out a reply. This just making Seungmin's smirk grow on his lips.

"Wha- what-? Why would we- I mean we could- but- just shut up!" The boy ended up groaning while covering his face with his hands making the red head snicker softly at how easily flustered Jisung could get with the mention of Minho. 

"But I thought we were-" Minho grinned causing Jisung to grab a pillow and hit the ghost over the head. 

"Since when!? You never asked me anything!" The squirrel like boy hissed. Minho just looking at the other with a pout while rubbing his head from where the pillow hit him. 

Seungmin was a laughing mess rolling around on the other side of the bed from the other twos bickering before grinning evily.

"Well then- didn't Jeongin ask you out to a movie the other day? Maybe you should take him up on that offer.." The cherry head boy said after finally calming down.

"Ohhh right- he's a cutie...maybe I shou-" Jisung didn't even get to finish his sentence since Minho had slapped a hand over his mouth while basically shooting daggers through the poor boys head. 

"No-" The ghost growled out causing not only the boy in his lap to shiver at the tone but Seungmin as well. Jisung just nodding a few times not daring to go against the ghost's words.

"Whippeddddd~" Seungmin snorted trying to lighten the mood back up and rolled off the bed onto the floor causing Jisung to snicker softly as the hand moved away from his mouth.

With a wiggle Jisung reached for his laptop again and settled it between the three again once Seungmin had hopped back into his place. Turning the movie back on for them to finish. 

"Hey Seungie. Can you pass my glasses? They're in the drawer." Jisung asked the other already too comfortable in minho's arms to move to get them himself. 

Seungmin just nodded and rolled over to the bed side table to open the draw and look for his friends glasses. Seeing them he grinned a bit taking them out though before he could close the drawer something else had caught his attention. 

It was a picture of a woman holding two babies. The women smiling brightly along with one of the babies who had wide eyes just staring at the women. The other baby had their eyes closed and a tiny fist in his mouth. 

"Hey Sungie- who are these people?" The boy asked while holding up the picture for Jisung to see. 

"Oh that's my mom and twin brother. My dad took the picture." Jisung smiled sadly looking over the picture though Seungmin and even Minho's eyes went wide in surprise. 

"You have a twin?" The ghost asked since there was definitely only Jisung and his parents that lived here. The three of them looking at the picture.

It was obvious they were fraternal twins since they didn't look alike much though the one wide awake who Seungmin could tell was Jisung looked exactly like the women.

Jisung sighed lightly and nodded his head a few times. "Yeah...my parents told me he died a few days after birth." The boy muttered sadly while puffing out his cheeks a bit in thought. 

"It would've been awesome to have one though no?" He grinned then though Seungmin wasn't paying much attention as he stared at the women in the picture and at the baby the second baby.

He had yet to meet the boys parents since they were always working and never home by the time he would leave but he felt like he had definitely seen this woman before. The thought making him frown since he wasn't he wasnt sure from where he would know her.

Just then there was a sudden shout from downstairs causing all three boys to blink in surprises. 

"Oh- My parents are home early for once. It looks like it's your lucky day Seungminnie~" The honey blonde grinned and that's when the bedroom door opened revealing the same women that was in picture of course just an older version. 

The women glancing between the two boys and unknowingly to them to Minho as well before her attention was back on Seungmin.

Seungmin noticed that she seemed to just stare at them blankly for a split second before a bright smile formed on her lips. 

The red head blinking surprised as he glanced at Jisung and then back to the women realizing that Jisung looked a lot like her. 

Her hair color the same as her sons and her smile was stretched wide across her slightly puffy cheeks just like Jisung's smile would. 

Then he finally meet her eyes surprised that she was just staring back at him as if examining him as well. Her smile faltering a bit as they stared at each other for a couple seconds.

' _She looks so happy- but shes clearly flustered and in shock and in disbelief as well?'_ Seungmin thought being able to read the emotions flashing through her eyes. Something he was able to do by looking at anyone.

"Oh- Jisungie who is you're friend?" She asked curiously finally glancing over at her son though her eyes kept finding there way back to Seungmin. 

"This is my friend Seungmin I've been telling you guys about. I'm glad you guys could finally meet!" The boy cheered as he sat up out of Minho's arms causing Minho to pout at the lost of warmth. 

The women just nodded a few times trying not to giggle at the ghost's expression before looking to Seungmin who had stood up to greet her properly. 

"Well I'm Moonbyul...its so nice to finally meet you Sweetie. " She cooed before wrapping the red head up in a tight hug leaving both boys confused at her actions. Seungmin hesitated for a minute before he was hugging her back. 

Moonbyul seemed to realize her mistake then and instantly pulled back giving the boy a smile and ruffling the bright red locks.

"Oops sorry! Got to excited to finally meet a friend besides that Chan boy!" She laughed with a wave of her hand and Seungmin just nodded since Jisung was the same way when excited.

"Well make yourself at home then, You're welcomed anytime~" She grinned and started to head out the room. "Oh and dinner will be ready in an hour or so- I'll call you boys down when it is." She said quickly flashing a longing look to Seungmin that was missed by the three boys before flashing Minho a smile in which he just sent a wave with out the other two knowing before she could disappear from the room.

Closing the door she dashed down the stairs to her husband who had just finished putting away groceries and grabbed onto him. 

The man raised a brow confused at his waves behavior and tilted his head to the side. "You okay, Byul?"

He questioned and the women just shook her head a few times before tears were starting to roll down her cheeks once again catching her husband off guard. 

"Won...he's here-" Moonbyul finally gasped out while the Male frantically tried to wipe away his wife's tears. 

"Who's here? Jisung? He's always here-" He deadpanned still at a complete lost from the womens behavior though he couldn't help but chuckle mentally at how much his wife and son were alike. 

"No! Sungjin!" She said while a bright smile formed on her lips. The name causing the male to freeze and look at her in disbelief. 

"W-what?" He asked in completely shock still trying to process what he just heard. 

"Oh my god Wonpil! SUNGJIN! He's here! He's with Jisung!" She shouted this time not knowing that the two boys had started to make they're way downstairs wanting some snacks. 

"Sungjin? Who's that?" Jisung asked as he stepped into the kitchen. That being the only thing he heard from his parents conversation. 

The two adults freezing when hearing their sons voice who just looked at them weirdly before moving to the fridge.

Leaving Seungmin just standing at the door who too was now frozen in place. His eyes locked onto Jisung's father in surprise while the man stared back at him in the same exact state. 

Jisung raised a brow confused at the sudden tension and peeked up from the fridge door to look between the other three in the room. 

He frowned finally noticing that his mom was crying and instantly closed the fridge door to move to her before looking to his dad.

"Dad?" He frowned trying to get the males attention but it didn't work as he continued to stare at Seungmin.

The man couldn't believe his eyes as he took in Seungmins appearance.

He took in every little detail of the boy not even realizing that a few tears had started to run down his cheeks as well.

Moonbyul was a sobbing mess as she clung onto Jisung and looked between Seungmin and Wonpil. 

Jisung frowned more before he two looked between the two of them when he too suddenly seemed to realize what was going on. His eyes going wide in confusion.

Wonpil then taking a few steps closer to the boy who looked like a spitting image of himself when he was their age.

"Son...You're alive!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	15. "Cute~"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonbyul Explaining their abilities and how everything happened.

**"Son...You're alive!"**

Seungmin's and Jisung's eyes went wide at Wonpil's sudden exclamation. Jisung was frozen in shock at his fathers words and that's when he felt his mothers hold loosen on him so she too could move over to his new found "brother." 

Seungmin not knowing what to do as he was suddenly encased in a tight hug by the two adults though instead of moving away he seemed to instantly relax into such a warm embrace that he never really experienced before.

_'This feels nice...theres so much love...so warm'_ The red head thought melting into the adults.

Jisung just stood off to the side watching the scene before he was startled by Minho who appeared next to him almost giving him a heart attack making him yelp in surprise. 

"Yah! I told you to stop doing that!" He hissed gaining the other three's attention and interrupting the reunion. 

"Minho! I'm surprised you didn't come down earlier." Moonbyul stated causing Seungmin and Jisung to once again look to the woman surprised. 

"Wait you can see him too!?" Jisung screamed. His mother nodding a yes in reply and Jisung instantly felt his face flush rememebering all those times his mother had came into his room when he and Minho were cuddling. 

"OKAY! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Seungmin suddenly shouted finally finding his voice. Jisung snapped out of his thoughts as well before nodding and placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah! What he said! First you say he's your son and now I know you can see ghost as well!? What the hell is happening-" the squirrel like boy fumed throwing his hands in the air just to so how aggravated he was.

The two adults sighed and motioned to the dining room table for all of them to go sit at. Once everyone had settled at the table including Minho the three just stared at the two adults waiting for them to explain.

"So...first things first let me explain the whole ghost thing. " Moonbyul started glancing over at Minho who looked at her with a soft smile since he already knew the story from when he first found out that she could see him.

**_Flashback too the day Jisung first went to meet Chan, Seungmin and Felix_ **

_Minho sighed as he stared at the wall once again thinking about everything that had happened._

_"Are you just going to stand there all day?" Minho heard a soft sweet voice asked causing him to frown and turn around since it definitely wasn't Jisung's. In fact once the boy had turned around he had came face to face with the boys mother._

_"Mrs.Han? You can see me?" He asked surprised and the woman just let out a chuckle while nodding a few times._

_"I can indeed.. I'm the reason our Jisungie can see you as well. Though no need to worry my husband can't " Moonbyul winked teasingly at him causing Minho to clear his throat a bit embarrassed meaning that the woman had seen everything that happened in the kitchen just a few minutes ago._

_Noticing the blush on the boys cheeks the woman let out a bright laugh and patted the boys shoulder._

_"Don't worry so much yeah? I think it's funny how Jisungie acts around you. I've never seen him this way before" She grinned before moving to sit down on the table._

_After a few minutes of staying silent and trying to get the blush to go away he finally spoke again."Do you mind...me asking how?" Minho asked while settling down on a chair staring at the women curious on how she could see him._

_**Present Day.** _

Letting out a deep breath the women looked between the two boys and smiled lightly.

"Im... what you call a Clairvoyant Medium...it runs in my family." She started causing both boys to frown in confusion not understanding what the term meant. Noticing this the women chuckled faintly and looked to her husband getting an encouraging smile in return. 

"Well as you should know a Medium is someone who can communicate qith the dead and can see ghost and spirit. A Clairvotant is basically a physic so to say. We have four main abilities. One being Clairvoyance or inner seeing like having a 3rd eye. I would describe it as watching a little movie inside your head. It's not necessarily seeing the future but being able to see subtle things like just seeing a color, a number, or even a symbol. Though it is possible to see a complete image but it takes a lot of practicing to get to that state." 

Both boys glancing at each other in shock though not daring to say anything so that they could hear the rest. 

"The second ability is called Clairsentience which is to have a clear feeling. The ability to receive intuitive messages via feelings, emotions, or physical sensations and empathy. So feeling the emotions of others. When I first figured this out it was from just being able to look into someone's eyes. I could read people like an open book but I would also feel everything they were feeling if I stared long enough. " She said looking directly at Seungmin who was completely dumbfounded. Reaching over she lightly held onto his hands giving them a small squeeze. 

"You've experienced this havent you? " She whispered causing the boy to nod a few times that he has. It felt as like his life had started to click together and finally make some sort of sense. 

"This is insane-"he muttered to himself while shaking his head a bit and glancing at Jisung who looked at him weirdly.

"You have? I can't do that though-" the boy pouted causing Wonpil to let out an amused chuckle. Minho wrapping an arm around Jisungs shoulders. "Cute~" he cooed poking the boys cheek causing the other two people that could see the interaction coo at the scene. 

"Just date already-" Seungmin scoffed under his breath causing Jisung to roll his eyes and cross his arms over his chest. Face flushed in embarrassment as Minho just grinned proudly from making the younger blush.

"Well son from the research I've done not all Clairvoyants have all of these abilities. So maybe you have one of the others." Wonpil suddenly interrupted the moment to give hope to the boy. A smile forming on Jisung's lips before Wonpil motioned for his wife to keep explaining.

"Okay the other two are Clairaudience which is having a clear hearing and Claircognizance which is having a clear knowing. Clairaudience is when you hear things but not necessarily with your physical hearing. It's like a voice you hear in your head telling you what to do or not to do. Now this is a big thing for Mediums because this when you can hear things others can't. This could be spirits, sounds or even music and most the time it is a spirit that is talking to you using you're own voice in your head though there are times when it's their own voice as well. " She took a deep breath after getting that all out before pointing to Minho. "Its one of the resons we can actually hear him...well besides you're father here" She teased it being Wonpil's turn now to pout. 

"Anyway clear knowing is basically knowing something without any logic or facts about it. Like if you have a feeling not to trust something/ someone or have a bad feeling about going somewhere. This is Clairognizance."

"Oh! Just like how I knew that something was off with Jisung that day I followed him here and first saw Minho!" Seungmin grinned understanding this one. Moonbyul nodded and gave the boy a smile. 

"Yes that's a form of it. " She smiled more before glancing to Jisung who was still processing everything.

"From what I can see...Jisung sweetie you have the abilities more of a medium. While Seungmin you're just like me and have both aspects. " She smiled causing both boys to smile a bit before Jisung was once again frowning. 

"Okay that explains that but what about us being brothers? You told me my brother died a few days after you had us-" Jisung said glancing between the two parents who looked at the table sadly before they were both reaching to take a hold of each boys hands. 

Minho just slowly slid away from the table and went upstairs figuring that this was definitely a family conversation and something Jisung could explain to him later if he wanted him to know. 

"Boys...let me first says that we did at first believe that Sungjin- or should we say Seungmin had passed away. You weren't doing to well the first few days and we were extremely worried that we were going to lose you." The woman started while looking to Seungmin with a sad but loving gaze before Wonpil let out a faint hum nodding his head gently. 

"It had been five days I believe when they said you're condition was getting better and that we could take you home after a couple more days just so they could make sure nothing else would happen." 

"What about me?" Jisung interrupted causing their father to smile. 

"Well you were perfectly healthy so we were able to bring you home two days after you guys were born. Of course you're mother had stayed in the hospital a lot since she wanted to be close to Sungj- I mean Seungmin. " he chuckled sheepishly at the mix up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Its fine- you guys...can call me that if you'd like. " Seungmin nodded before Moonbyul was waving her hands and laughing a bit.

"Its fine Sweetheart! Seungmin is the name you know we won't change that!" She smiled causing both boys to giggle. 

"Anyway...they had finally told us that we could bring you home. It had been a week since you guys were born I believe...the 22nd I think? " Wonpil frowned as he tried to remember before shaking his head. "Either way when we got there they told us that you had passed. A sudden heart failure if I remember correctly. We were heart broken at the news." The man sighed looking down at the table again. 

"It was very hard on us but we had to be strong since we still had Jisung to take care of. We moved on even though it was hard we always thought about you and missed you even though our time together was short. We couldn't even handle being in Korea and that's why moved to Malaysia before Jisung started school" He stated while running his fingers through his hair. 

"It was about 4 years later when I started having dreams. I was seeing a child drawing or a child playing happily in a sand box but could never see what the child looked like. The dreams continued throughout the years always showing something the child would do as he grew up. " Moonbyul started before letting out a sigh. 

"Then one night a few months ago I had a dream of the same boy that was now a teenager but he was crying while being yelled at by a women. A women who's voice I knew all too well. That voice belonged to my older sister and once I recognized that it was her was when I was able to see what she did to steal you from the hospital that night before we were supposed to pick you up. She couldn't have kids of her own and was super jealous that I was having two when she couldnt even have one..." She sighed before continuing.

"Anyway once I saw that is when I could finally see the boys face...that boy was you, Seungmin." she smiled at him as a fresh set of tears started to run down her cheeks. "That's when I knew you were alive and that I had to come find you even if we never told you that we are your actual parents. We would have just been happy to get close to you. Surprisingly enough you and Jisung found each other first." She sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes. 

Jisung to had started to cry before he was glancing over at Seungmin who was visibly shaking as each memory that the women spoke of ran through his head. The last being the latest of the things he wanted to forget. 

"T-that night...was when I found out the person I grew up to think was my mother wasn't. I was p-playing with my friend when she had suddenly hit me and told me I was insane because there was no o-one there. I didn't understand what she meant but now I do... " The boy started letting out a shaky breath. _"You're pathetic talking to the dead! You're Just like that stupid mother of yours! You freak! I raised you so much better than this! "_ Her voice ran through his ears as he repeated the hurtful words.

"I was lost...confused and hurt at her words. I knew she was drunk but it hurt so much that I ran away staying with a friend. What I didn't know at the time was that she had died in a car acciendet an hour before the situation happened. I thought they had just messed up the times in the reports at first but once I met Minho and realized that I could see ghost I realized that wasn't the case. That she was in fact dead when everything had happened. " He whispered as Jisung wiped the boys tears that started to fall down his cheeks.

"That has to be why I could finally figure out everything! She must have casted some sort of spell blocking my abilities to see you all these years. So when she died the spell was broken!" Moonbyul's eyes went wide at what she had figured out. 

"I'm sorry we didn't figure things out sooner and came to get you son. Believe me if we knew you were alive this whole time we would've came back to Korea a lot sooner." Wonpil whispered while Moonbyul stood up so she could move around to wrap both her sons in a hug never before feeling so content and happy.

Having them both in her arms for the first time since the day they were born.

The two boys finally realizing why they felt like their was something so much stronger between them then just being able to see ghost. 

They were family

They were brothers

Twin brothers.

And they were never going to let someone separate them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Um...all the info I found for this stuff is from this website. I dont know how accurate it is but it fits. Lol.
> 
> https://www.psychic-readings-guide.com/list-of-psychic-abilities/


	16. "I Love You..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Jisung get ...rather close
> 
> Also just a quick side note: For people that see ghost, they can interact with them like they're a regular human being.

**⚠️There will be an intimate scene. It's not full on smut but close. So you soft stands I suggest you skip over it. I'll put the warning signs before after it.⚠️**

 

_**Jisung POV** _

It had already been a few days since Seungmin and I found out we were brothers and how we actually had the abilities we had.

It was so much for both of us to take in but we were happy either way. It had always felt like there was more to meets the eye with how well we got along.

We hadn't told any of our friends yet that we were related since we would have to explain it all to them and we figured we'd just wait a little longer wanting to enjoy their time together as newly found brothers. Though we did tell Minho as soon as our parents left for work the next morning. 

Anyway Seungmin had already settled into the house with us getting the room right across from mine which didn't sit to well with our parents noticing we would continuously be running back and forth between the two rooms acting like we were 5 years old again chasing each other around the house. 

"I GET YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY BUT YOU'RE 18 FOR CHRIST SAKE NOT 5!" Mom would yell at us when she would have enough of our stomping around which would leave us booth in a fit of giggles before finiding other things to do. 

If we weren't running around play games or watch movies sometimes staying up way to late and being way to loud at times. Minho would even join into the craziness sometimes when he wasn't being lazy or was to busy looking at the clouds. 

Today was different though. Seungmin had gone out on a date with Hyunjin again leaving Minho and I home alone not having anything to do.

We were currently laying on the roof staring up at the clouds calling out different shapes we would see in the fluffy clouds. It was the middle of November so to say it wasn't freezing up there was a damn lie but Minho being the sweetheart he was prepared enough blankets for me so I wouldn't be freezing my ass off. 

At some point during the two hours we were up there I had convinced him to join me under the blanket and was now curled up against his chest happily taking in his intoxicating scent. He smelt like autumn...I know werid but it was a mix of both something sweet like fresh apple pie and earthy like being in a pile of leaves. Yes again it is weird but I didn't know how else to explain it. All I knew was that I couldn't get enough of it. 

"That one looks like a giraffe-" I muttered pointing to one of clouds that was floating by and Minho just hummed faintly while pointing to another. 

"That one is a turtle" he grinned and I just gave him a weird look not seeing anything similar to a turtle. 

"Are you high? How the fuck is that a turtle?" I asked which caused him to snort amused before flicking my forehead lightly making me pout.

"Hey- If you can see a giraffe then I can see a turtle!" He retorted causing me to roll my eyes and raise my hands in defence. 

"Fine fine...whatever you say-" I paused before I was rolling onto my side and tilting my head up to look at his face clearly.

I didn't mean to stare but I couldn't help it. The way his hair would blow with the wind when it would pass or how his eyes lite up everytime he found another object or animal in the fluffy white clouds. The way he smiled so brightly everytime I would hum in agreement with what he saw though I was no longer paying any attention to the clouds passing over us. 

"Jisung? Hey- Jisung- " I blinked a few times snapping out of my thoughts noticing the concern in his eyes before I was flushing in embarrassment since I was caught staring. 

"I'm sorry what-" I asked clearing my throat hoping he wouldn't comment on the incident. 

I sighed in relief when he didn't but I heard him let out a chuckle instead. "Never mind it's gone now" he said giving me one of his breath taking smiles that almost put me into another trance but I was somehow able to hold myself back from gaydreaming again.

"Hey minho?" I grinned rolling over so I was straddling his hips with an evil smirk stretching onto my lips. I saw him turn his head to look up at me surprised at the new position before tilting his head curiously waiting for me to speak. Though I didn't say anything and instead leaned down till our foreheads were touching. I watched as his eyes once again went a wide now that we were literally centimeters away from having our lips be connected. 

Still staying silent just to tease him a bit more as I let my eyes flicker down to his lips causing me to unknowingly lick over my slightly dry ones. I wanted to so badly just press our lips together but the sudden confidence I had slowly started melting away. I noticed him start to smirk before he started to lean in more but me being an idiot started panicking and pushed him back against the roof and sprinted up away from him.

"Tag! You're it!" I laughed before jumping down onto Seungmin's balcony and dashing into the house laughing loudly but also trying to calm my racing heart. It wasn't long before I could hear his footsteps coming after me. 

A squeal slipping past my lips feeling his strong arms wrap around my waist lifting me off my feet and spinning me in a circle a few times. 

"Tch- you think you're getting away from me so easily?" He grinned and I just laughed trying to wiggle my way out his hold and to my surprise I succeeded. Once back on my feet I was once again on the run trying to get away from the ghost. 

Making it to the stairs I started to sprint down them but in my rush I ended up missing a step and felt myself go flying forward. Preparing for the crash I raised my arms to block my face hoping not to feel as much pain once I hit the floor. Though I collided into something much softer then the hardwood floor and couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh.

Slowly cracking an eye open I blinked a few times coming face to face with someone's chest already knowing that it was Minho since they were the only ones in the house.

'Geez talk about Deja vu' I groaned mentally while I slowly lifted my head to gaze into Minho's concerned eyes before a smirk was forming on his lips.

"We really gotta stop getting in these situations Jisungie-" he started before he was leaning down to nudge his nose against my own causing me to suck in a breath momentarily forgetting I had to breath out again so I wouldn't pass out.

My heart at this point was racing at an ungodly pace and I couldn't help but curse at myself mentally for getting so worked up. 

There was always this sort of weird tension between the two of us. I could recall all the times that Minho was holding back from doing anything more with me besides cuddling and short sweet kisses. 

He seemed to know just how conflicted I was with the whole situation of being with a ghost. I wasn't sure if it was because he could just sense it or because he over heard when I was talking the situation over with Seungmin during one of their late night confession sessions but I knew that he knew how I felt. Though the more time I spent with the ghost the more I was falling helplessly in love with him making it almost impossible for me to not just go fuck it all and give it a shot.

 

⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️

My thoughts started to drift off though and get jumbled together at the way his warm breath fanned over my slightly dry lips which was sending shivers down my spine. I almost choked on my saliva when he spoke again. His voice had dropped a few octaves lower to continue his sentence.

"Then again I like being this close to you...but I think we could get even closer." His voice was sweet like honey yet somehow still dripping with seduction. 

It was like he had put some type of spell on me as his words swam around in my head. At this point I was ready to do just about whatever he wanted.

"C-closer?" I stuttered out trying my best to snap out of this trance but it didn't work as I felt his hands start to move around my body. I felt as they started to slide lower leaving my waist moving to my hips before they were then gripping onto my thighs. 

I was so lost at such the simple touches that I didn't even realize when I was being swept off my feet until I felt the hard surface of the wall against my back. Which was when I was able to process that I was now caged between Minho's body and the wall. Feet dangling on either side of his waist as he stood between my legs. 

Once realizing this I instantly circled them around the ghosts waist while my arms snaked around his neck bringing him impossibly closer. 

My face at this point was probably as red as a tomato as I stared into his eyes that were not only filled with need but something else that I couldn't really figure out. I couldn't seem to find the concentration to try and figure it out as we continued to stare at each other. It seemed as if time stood still as we gazed into each others eyes and speaking the unspoken. 

**_'I love you, Jisung'_ **

_'Minho, I love you.'_

 

_**NO ONES POV** _

"Min-" Jisung started to whisper out somehow finding his voice but was cut off when Minho slammed his lips against the boys. Jisungs eyes instantly falling shut as he kissed Minho back. 

At this point Jisung felt like he was going to explode with how fast his heart was beating as their lips melted together and moved perfectly in sync with each others.

This kiss was completely different from the other small sweet kisses the two had shared before. It was passionate,fiery and rough. It was the type of kiss that completely took Jisung's breath away leaving him to inhale deeply through his nose to be able to keep up.

Jisung's fingers curled into the others dark locks to pull them closer together as Minho tilted his head to deepen the kiss in which the younger welcomed without protest. 

' _Fuck it'_ was the only thing that crossed Jisung's mind as his tongue proceeded to try and fight it's way past the others soft tiers. 

The younger letting out a small hum in success when the elder parted his lips to give the access he wanted. Tangling their tongues together shortly before he was exploring the boys mouth wanting to memorize every the wet and warm cavern.Though his fun time was cut short when Minho started to take over. 

Teeth clashing and tongues fighting in a blissful exhange of passion was the only way it could be explained. Jisung finally gave into the elder letting the ghost boy take complete control of the moment.

Minho's hands had found their way back to Jisungs waist slowly dipping under the boys shirt letting his fingers brush against the warm skin. The action sending jolts of pleasure through Jisung's body. The flustered boy breaking away from the elders lips in surprise. 

Jisung panted as he let his head rest back against the wall trying to catch his breath. Face still flushed with lips that were now slightly swollen and red in color while his hair stuck up all over the place. 

Minho groaned as he took in the boys apperance. He was breathtaking like this and the elder was trying everything in his power to stop himself from going further. Though at that moment Jisung's eyes slowly fluttered open and staring directly into Minho's. They were clouded over in lust, need and love. 

That's when any control Minho had left suddenly vanished and he was driving his head down to press hot kisses against the boys jaw trailing down his neck. Jisung let out a faint moan at the action as his grip in the others hair tightened. 

While Minho's lips attacked the boys neck his hands slid under Jisung's shirt more before grazing his thumbs over the boys hardening nipples. The younger gasped at the touch slightly arching into it as if silently begging for more. 

All the while each kiss Minho gave left a burning sensation on the youngers skin continuously sending jolts of pleasure through his body. 

Eyes once again falling shut and his head fell to the side to give the elder more room to decorate his neck in wet kisses and or harsh bites. Leaving behind a beautiful array of red and purple marks. While Minhos fingers continued to flick and tease the youngers nipples enjoying how he squirmed under the touch.

Jisung was a moaning mess because of the others actions and he was finding it incredibly hard to breath properly. As well as finding something else becoming incredibly hard. The uncomfortable tightness in his pants caused the boy to slightly buck his hips up silently begging for more. 

The ghost froze at the action before hissing out a curse as his hands suddenly left the boys shirt and went to his thighs holding him against his body as he quickly ran up the flight of stairs and into Jisung's bedroom. Kicking the door closed behind him he moved over to the bed and not so lightly tossed Jisung down onto the bed. 

The boy letting out a breathless giggle as his body bounced on the mattress before he was looking up at the elder and biting his lower lip trying his best to look more sexy or seductive. 

Minho couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he moved to hover over the boy and pull his lip free from his teeth. "No need to try so hard Jisungie...you're hot enough as is." He winked causing the later to blush as he tugged Minho closer to press there lips together again.

In a matter of minutes both boys clothes were tossed somewhere in the room no longer being cared for. Their boxers being the only thing to still be on their bodies.

Jisung stared up at Minho taking in his god like appearance. He seriously didn't know how someone could be and look so perfect at the same time. These thoughts though caused him to think about his own body though making him realize how gross he probably looked. 

He blushed deeply as his own body was finally left exposed to the other Male. Jisungs arms moving to try to cover his chest feeling cautious of how he looked but only for a short period of time since Minho was quick to remove them and pin them on either side of the boys head.

"Don't hide from me baby...You're beautiful." Minho whispered as he dipped his head down to press kisses all over the flustered face before moving down to do the same to the males chest occasionally leaving a mark as well. Jisung let out a soft mewl as he started to relax under the other. 

Minho's hands had become occupied making him let go of Jisungs arms but the boy didnt dare to move then yet. One of the elders hands caressing Jisung's waist and the other reaching to take hold of Jisung's thigh. Caressing the smooth skin before pushing the youngers legs apart more so he could settle between them comfortably. 

Wanting to test something he slowly rolled his hips forward causing Jiaung to let out a loud moan while throwing his head back against the plush pillows under his head. 

"M-minho~!" Jisung gasped almost instantly returning the action by rolling his hips up. His body craving so much more as his mind became completely absorbed with pleasure. 

Minho smirked against the boys skin at his reaction and he leaned up to the boys ear lightly nipping on his earlobe. 

"Does that feel good babe?" He purred teasingly and Jisung just nodded a few times letting out a simple whimper. Minho chuckled into the boys ear before pressing a kiss behind it.

"Want more?" The ghost questioned and again Jisung just nodded unable to formulate a proper sentence. With that Minho once again rolled his hips against the others but this time he didn't stop and kept repeating the action. 

Minho knew it wasn't the right time for them to full out do it. They weren't even offically together yet but he knew they both need to do something to break the tension. With that thought in mind he continued their dry humping session knowing it would be just enough to get Jisung off and leave him happy. 

Grunts, moans and soft whimpers left the youngers lips as he rocked his hips up to meet the others movements. His fingers had found their way back into Minho's hair who was busy biting and flicking his tongue over the boys sensitive nipples. 

Jisung was a complete mess under the older boys actions and he was loving every moment of it. He would cry out the ghost's name every time he would bite down on his skin or would buck his hips just a bit harder. The boy was starting to feel extremely hot as his breathing became more uneven and his stomach started to knot indicating that he was close.

Jisung started whining in protest when the actions suddenly stopped causing him to open his eyes to look at the other. He was about to complain when he suddenly felt the warmth of Minho's hand wrap around his pulsing length giving it a squeeze before starting to pump the hot flesh at a fast pace. The squirrel like boy moaned loudly at the new feeling thinking that it felt 100 times better to have someone else jerking him off. 

"I- ah I'm go..gonna- M-MINHO~!" He screamed out as he suddenly came undone in the elders hand. Jisung was completely out of it for a few minutes currently only seeing white and he felt like he was floating on cloud 9.

Minho let out a faint chuckle as he looked over the boys spent and exhausted apperance somehow still finding the boy to be adorable even after doing such activities.

Standing up the ghost moved to grab a towel wiping his hand clean before he was cleaning up Jisung as well. Leaning down he pressed a few sweet and loving kisses against the boys lips who happily returned them with a tired smile. 

⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️

"Minho Hyung?" The boy suddenly whispered out. His eyes meeting Minho's again and it was obvious that he was nervous from the way he kept looking away and playing with his fingers.

"Yes? What is it Jisung?" Minho questioned raising a brow as he gently caressed his thumb over the boys cheek. Jisung's eyes slowly looking into the others again.

"I...I love you." Minho's eyes widened at the confession. Even though he knew this information already it still shocked him that Jisung was confessing. 

' _Does that mean he wants to give it a try?_ ' The ghost questioned in his head as a bright smile formed on his lips.

Jisung was panicking since Minho hadn't said anything and he was about to say something else when he noticed the smile forming on the boys lips.

"Minho loves you too, Jisungie" The ghost replied causing a grin to form on Jisung's lips as well. 

"Does this mean that werew finally official?" Minho questioned causing Jisung to roll his eyes grabbing the pillow next to him and hitting the elder over the head with it. 

"Now is that a proper way to ask!?" Jisung huffed playfully causing Minho to whine and rub his head before letting out a laugh. 

"Han Jisung, please be my boyfriend?"

A grin once again stretching onto Jisungs lips and he nodded a few times. 

"Yes...I'll be you boyfriend." He replied and minho leaned down to press his lips against the others but before he could the bedroom door swung open. 

"FUCKING FINALLY!!" Seungmin shouted with a shit eating grin on his face as he looked at his brother and the ghost boy. 

Jisungs eyes went wide and he flushed in embarrassment that Seungmin was even there.

"Yah! How long have you been home!? What did you hear!?" He asked starting to panic.

"Mhmm long enough to hear you scream Minho's name from all the way outside-" The younger twin smirked causing Jisung to turn an even deeper shade of red. 

"KIM FUCKING SEUNGMIN IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" The angry embarrassed boy yelled getting out of the bed and sprinting towards his brother with his pillow in hand to attack with. 

Seungmins eyes went wide and he suddenly sprinted away from the room letting out a loud laugh and scream as he was chased around the house."NYAAAAAAAA!!!"

Minho chuckled hearing Seungmins screams filling the house and was pretty sure Jisung had caught him by now. The ghost sighed happily to himself as he just laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

Jisung...the boy who turned his world upside down in the best way possible was finally his and he couldn't be happier. 

Everything was falling into place.

Everything was perfect.

He had never been happier then he was now.

Nothing was going to ruin this for him...

 

Or so he thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	17. "I Forgive you.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins...

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**MINHO'S POV**

_A 14 year old Minho roamed the quiet and dark house in search for his father. He had gotten hungry and finally decided to leave his bedroom. It had been 2 weeks since his mother left. He no longer had anymore tears left to cry for the passing of his mother and he knew she'd want him to stay strong anyway. She was always his support and shoulder to lean on. Somehow even though she was gone he could still feel her warmth surrounding him._

_Stepping into a room he froze at the completely trashed livingroom. Glass everywhere from vases that had been knocked over. Dents in the walls showing that they had been punched quiet a few times. That's when his eyes landed on his father crouched down in a corner staring at broken picture frame._

_"D-dad?" The boy called out worried and the man instantly shot his head up glaring at the teen._

_"You fucking piece of shit" the man growled and stood from his spot moving over to the now shaking boy._

_"THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FUCKING FAULT! SHE WOULD'VE NEVER DIED IF YOU HAD WOKEN UP FAST ENOUGH!" The adult hissed raising his hand and sending a hard smack across the boys cheek causing him to stumble to the ground in shock while gripping his now throbbing cheek._

_A few more slaps and kicks sent to the boys side before he was left curled up on the floor gripping his sides as tears streamed down his cheeks._

_The man rolling his eyes at the trembling and pained boy before he was stumbling out the house muttering about how he needed more to drink. The boy shuddered in pain and cried out for help unable to move._

"Minho? Hey..Minho its okay" His vision was blurred from the tears as he struggled to make out the person standing above him. The blurred figure crouching down and wrapping his arms around the crying boy. Minho melted into the warmth of the person and sighed as all the pain, sadness and anger melted away.

He still couldn't completely make out who it was but the voice was soothing and filled with love. It was a voice that could make even his worst days the best ones. 

"Babe...please wake up" the voice said again and he felt himself being shaken a bit. 

'Wake up?' I frowned but after a few seconds my eyes suddenly shot open coming face to face with the beautiful squirrel like boy he had come to love. 

I watched as he smiled at me before slowly pulling me into a tight hug. "You're okay...I'm here. No ones going to hurt you again."

I heard Jisung whisper into my ear and instantly felt myself calm down as I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. 

"I love you so much..." I whispered in a broken sob not even realizing that I had been crying. 

"I love you too" I felt Jisung cup my cheeks and turn my head up to look at him. A sweet smile on his lips as we gazed into each others eyes. It was impossible to not return the smile and once I finally did he pressed his lips against mine in a short sweet kiss before pulling away again. 

"Come on...lets go back to sleep." He said while shifting back down on the bed to get comfortable. Though I didnt move at first as I just watched him in pure admiration. 

"Hurry up!" I blinked at the sudden whine and chuckled faintly at the pout on his lips. Instantly I had laid back down wrapping my boyfriend up in my arms and instantly fell back to sleep with a smile on my lips. 

**Next day**

Jisung, Seungmin and I were currently in the livingroom watching some horror movie. I wasn't paying much attention noticing it was all on the boy that was curled up on my lap absolutely terrified of what played on the screen.

I couldn't help but thank Seungmin in my head for getting Jisung to agree to watch a horror movie. 

Ironically every time a ghost or something popped out the boy would jump in fright and nuzzle into my chest more causing me to snicker a bit. 

"How are you so scared when you're literally dating a ghost yourself,baby?" I suddenly whispered in his ear and snickered as I was attacked with a pillow. Jisungs weapon of choice every single time he was ready to murder someone from being embarrassed. 

I laughed blocking the attacks with my arms before stealing a kiss causing him to finally stop and nuzzle back into my chest. 

"Tch..you're lucky I love you-" he muttered and I just rolled my eyes combing my fingers through his blonde locks.

"Mhmm very lucky-" I muttered though the moment was cut short.

"Can you two shut the fuck up!" Seungmin hissed causing another snicker to slip past my lips before nodding that I'll be silent. 

About 10 more minutes had gone by and I was starting to feel weird. It felt like I was getting sucked into a black hole or something. Raising a hand I blinked a few times as it started to vanish causing me to instantly start panicking.

"Jisung- jisung what's happening!" I was freaked as both boys ended up turning to look at me. 

"What the fuck,Minho! Hold on- quick get mom!" I heard his voice but it started to fade as my vision started going black. I could here Seungmin get up and sprint off to get their mother. Though my focus was still on the direction of Jisung's voice. 

"Minho!" His terrified scream of my name was the last thing I heard before completely vanishing from the the other three's sight and out of the house. 

I was lost and very confused I felt like I was being blown with the wind to say simply. It had been a few minutes before I could slowly feel myself being pieced together again. Vision starting to come back I blinked a few times to get rid of the blurriness and looked around the unfamiliar room.

Dark, kinda gloomy and cold. Was the only way to explain the dimly light room. I had to squint a bit to get my eyes to adjust to the badly lightimg. Taking a few steps forward I ran into something cold and hard causing me to reach my hands up to grip onto it realizing that I had ran into hard metal bars.

' _Is this a jail?_ ' I frowned to myself finally deciding to roam around the room more. A crappy toilet settled in the corner, a few random papers and pictures hung on the concrete walls. That's when my eyes finally fell on to the old bed noticing a lump under the thin blankets. 

I felt my throat go dry as I stared at the figure finally putting the pieces together on where I was. Taking a few hesitant steps closer to the bed I raised a trembling hand to grip a corner of the blanket to pull it away from hiding the person face. 

As soon as it was gone I went stiff staring down at a man. 

A man I knew all to well.

A man that ruined my life the moment my mother had passed away 5 years ago.

A man none only then my father...

A man I hated with every bone in my body until a few days ago.

Yes you heard me correctly.

Don't get me wrong though I still hate him greatly. He was abusive and mean from the day my mother had passed away. 

Hell he's the reason I was dead at this very moment but no matter how much I hated him he was still my father.

Still the man that raised me from the day I was born, a man that was perfect until the woman we cherished the most died. 

Even with how evil and cruel this man was to me after the incident deep down somewhere in my heart I still loved him. My gaze softening as I stared at the Male. The anger I had bottled up towards this man over the past three years started to disperse from my body.

The hate...anger...pain...sadness all melted away as I stared at him.

Those were the only feelings I had ever felt while roaming around that house this whole time. Reliving ever beating, every drunken argument, and every night I had spent curled up in the closet hiding away from the terrifying man. 

Though now, in this moment the only thing I felt while staring at the man who murdered me was thankfulness. 

Yes it's weird but if he hadn't killed me that night. We would still be living in that house. A house where we would both be filled with guilt and sadness. A house where I would still be desperately hiding away hoping to go a day without taking a beating.

Though the biggest thing was that it would be a house...without Jisung. 

I would have never been able to meet the boy I had come to adore so much in the past few months. 

A boy with the most breathtaking smile and joyous laugh that could make any day feel like the best. 

With a voice that made me feel like I was floating on a cloud everytime he would whisper in my ear or sing me to sleep on restless nights. 

A boy I was completely head over heels in love with. 

For if it wasn't for that horrible and unforgettable night I would have never met the light to my darkness that j was always searching g so desperately for.

With that thought running through my head the grudge I was hold onto all these years had vanished and was replaced with gratitude.

"I forgive you,Father..." I finally whispered out while slowly carding my fingers through his messy hair. 

My eyes then catching sight of what looked like a picture clutched tightly in his hand. Leaning closer my eyes went slightly wide seeing that it was picture of my mother and I. 

A smile stretching across my lips as I then looked at the males face again never seeing him so peaceful before. He must still be going through so much and I couldn't help the sad smile that stayed on my lips just imagining how much he suffered. 

"I'm okay...Its fine. Don't worry about me. I'll always be with you... Be happy for me...Always be happy and live life to the fullest..." I started to whisper. My fingers still running through his hair while I raised my free one to wipe at the tears that were cascading down my cheeks. 

"Don't let the guilt eat you up because I forgive you. For I am truly happy for once and you should be too. Theres nothing you can do now so stop living in the past and focus on the future. I will always be with you. Mom will always be with you, right here" I paused poking where his heart was. "I love you dad" I muttered out through a shaky breath. 

Slowly standing up on wobbling feet I grinned a bit as I stared down at him seeing that he had a small smile forming on his lips. Just from that small action I knew he had heard my wishes. If there was any part of the father I grew up with and loved the most left I knew that he would work his hardest to get to his own happiness.

"Crap-" I hissed suddenly as that sucking feeling surround me onve again and I gripped onto the wall for support before I was once again being ripped into pieces and floating with the wind. 

When opening my eyes again I found myself in my favorite spot on the roof of Jisung's house and quickly made my way inside.

"JISUNG!?" I screamed running out of the boys bedroom just to run right into the said boy. His eyes going wide as he instantly tackled the me into a hug.

"Oh my chicken what happened? Are you okay? You're not hurt right!?" He screeched examining every part of me and I just chuckled lightly.

"Did you say chicken? Pfft you've been hanging around Woojin way too much" I snorted thinking of my best friend before smiling down to the still worried boy.

"I'm fine...I'm back now right? Nothing to worry about-" I assured cupping his cheeks and pressing a sweet kiss against his soft lips.

The boy still pouted a bit and just eyed the other before nodding that he guessed it would be alright. "So what happened?" He asked and I sighed a bit while leading us back downstairs giving Seungmin who just smiled relieved to see the ghost. 

"I saw my father..."I explained the whole situation to the two and they both just looked at the boy shocked before smiling softly. 

"That's good then. I'm proud of you Min." Seungmin smiled patting my shoulder gently a couple times. I chuckled faintly and nodded before I was slumping down on the couch while pulling Jisung down with me grinning at his surprised squeak. 

"Shall we finish that movie now?" I asked and the two giggled before starting the movie again.

**NO ONE'S POV**

What the three boys didn't know was that Moonbyul was listening in on the whole conversation while nervously shifting in her spot. 

'Its started.' With a sigh she quickly ran up the stairs and went into her and her husband shared bedroom. Flinging the closet door open she looked at the few unopened boxes and tugged them out looking for something she never expected to us again. 

It only took a few minutes to find the thick book she was looking for. It was obvious it was old as the cover was bent a bit and the aged pages a brownish color now.

Moonbyul hummed and flipped to an all to fimilar section that still had the corner of the page folded over so it could easily be found it needed. Her eyes falling shut as she read over the information while carding her fingers through her hair. 

What happens when a ghost let's go of their grudge

1) Disappears from the place they were holding there grudge at random being given the chance to forgive the person/people who caused the grudge.

Just reading the first step caused her to let out a shakey breath before she glanced at the section that showed the way to save a ghost. Old memories flooded back into her mind causing a few tears to slip down her cheeks.

**_Flashback_ **

_"Wonpil! It worked you're okay!" A teenage Moonbyul grinned up at the 18 year old boy. Wonpil raised a brow confused and looked around for a moment before looking back to the woman with a raised brow._

_"I'm sorry do I know you?" He asked her curiously. Her eyes went wide and she took a few steps back surprised._

_"W-what do you mean? Its me- Moonbyul." The girl stuttered out before the teen was shaking his head a bit._

_"Doesn't ring a bell." He said before giving the girl a faint smile and walking away leaving her frozen in her spot completely heart broken as she watched the love of her life leave her just like he promised not too._

_Moonbyul let out a shakey sigh at the memory and puffed out her cheeks slightly. She knew how this was all going to turn out and she needed to warn her son very soon. She just hoped that if Jisung decided to help his lover that he would be able to handle any obstacles that would come their way in the future._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	18. "Sleep over tonight!?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho gets to visit his old friends

 

**2) They will visit all the places and people they once loved.**

Jisung hummed faintly as he roamed around the halls of the school. For some reason he just didn't feel like being in class and lucky for him he had a sub so it's not like they paid much attention. Plus he knew Felix or Seungmin would cover for him if needed.

He didn't really have a destination in mind for where he was going but he somehow found himself in front of Minho's locker.He wsn't surprised that this was where his feet lead him. He always missed Minho when he was at school. The day could never go by fast enough to him.

Looking over the locker he noticed it was still decorated with messages and small toys causing the boy to smile softly at the sight.

"What'chya doing here baby?" Someone whispered in his ear causing the boy to stumble back in shock. The person instantly wrapping their arms around Jisung's waist to keep the boy from falling.

Letting out a soft huff Jisung looked up at the person with a glare. "Minho- I swear to fucking God if you scare me one more damn time I will never talk to you again!" The boy glared as he came face to face with his boyfriend who was just grinning cheekily at him.

"I'd like to see you try-" he retorted causing Jisung to roll his eyes.

"Is that a challenge-" Jisung squinted at the older boy. In which Minho just shrugged his shoulders ignoring the question as his eyes had just now actually seen what his old locker looked like. Jisung seemed to notice this and stood up again so he could look at the locker as well.

"Beautiful right?" Jisung muttered glancing up at the boy who continued to stare in awe.

"Yes- but not as beautiful as you." The ghost grinned down at his boyfriend causing said boy to blush shyly and look at the ground trying to hide his red cheeks but that's when Jisung suddenly remembered something.

"Wait- how are you here? " Raising a brow confused as he fully turned to look at his boyfriend. Minho blinked slowly as he looked at the younger again before shrugging his shoulders again.

"It was that whole sucking thing that happened again...its already the third time...." Minho frowned thinking back to the second time it had happened.

**Flashback**

_Minho had been laying in his favorite spot on the roof admiring the clouds. He smiled as he thought about all the times him and Jisung had laid in the same spot counting the endless amout of stars that would litter the sky at night. A happy sigh falling from his lips as he slowly let his eyes fall shut. Though right before they could fully shut he was once again feeling that sucking feeling surround him and he started to disperse into the wind and be blown away with the leaves to an unknown destination again._

_It took a few minutes before he was finally being formed back together. The boy blinked a few times confused at the unknown house he was in but as he looked around more he slowly realized where he was._

_'Is this Chan's place?' He frowned to himself and started to roam around the place wondering why he was brought here but once he stepped foot in the kitchen he realized why. A smile forming on his lips as he watched the scene in front of him._

_He saw Chan standing at the stove cooking something with Woojin attached to his back and it looked like he was feeding the elder something. The ghost couldn't help but smile at the scene and admire how happy they looked doing something so simple together._

_The ghost thoughts were interrupted though when a blur flew past him causing him to blink a few times before seeing a orange head boy rummaging through the fridge._

_"Why are you here-?" Chan huffed noticing his happy time was ruined. Felix looked at his older brother with wide eyes before holding up the cheese stick he had taken from the fridge._

_"My cheese stick-" The younger grinned reaching for another one._

_"Wait- your taking my food!? You ate all of yours already!" Chan pointed starting to chase the younger around the large kitchen. Woojin rolling his eyes at the fact Chan left the food on the stove and took it upon himself to finish cooking not wanting the kitchen to get burned down._

_Minho's eyes then moving back to the two brothers fighting before flinching surprised at a person standing next to him. He quickly realized that it was Changbin and smiled seeing his other friend._

_"Lix stop stealing you're brothers food I'll just go buy you more." The dark haired boy rolled his eyes while waiting for his boyfriend to stop attacking childish. Felix's eyes lite up and he tossed the cheese stick that was in his hand at Chan. It hitting the poor boy straight in the face causing him to whine as Felix clung onto Changbin for dear life._

_'They all look so happy...' Minho smiled to himself watching his two best friends and their lovers._

_"I'm glad you all found happiness" He muttered before being sucked away into the wind again._

**End Flashback**

"I see...Maybe we should talk to my mom about it? She might know what's happening..." Jisung muttered already trying to figure out what the meaning of this could be. Though his attention shifted back over to Minho when he noticed him starting to disappear.

"Oh- looks like my time is up! I'll see you at home Ji~" The ghost grinned stealing a kiss quickly before completely vanishing from Jisung's view.

Jisung blinked a few times slightly flustered from the kiss and looked around clearing his throat trying to get the blush to go away. Once he was okay he darted back towards his classroom so he could tell his brother what happened.

Once at the room he peeked inside making sure the teacher didn't notice him before rushing to the back of the class startling both Felix and Seungmin at his sudden appearance.

"I thought you were skipping?" Felix questioned as he rocked his chair back to lean against the wall. Jisung just shrugged and tugged Seungmin out of his desk and out of ear shot from Felix causing said boy to frown.

"Minho was just here- We seriously need to figure out what's going on.." The boy said quickly while fiddling with his sleeve starting to worry. Seungmin just gave his brother a smile and lightly patted his shoulder.

"It will be okay, Sungie. We'll just talk to Mom when she gets home." Seungmin smiled.

"Mom?" The sound of another voice being so closed caused Jisung to jump startled while Seungmin just looked to Felix with wide eyes wondering when he followed them.

"Um- you see- Jisung and I are brothers- " The red head finally confessed while rubbing the back of his neck. Felix's eyes doubling in size and jaw dropping as he looked between the two boys.

"YOU'RE BROTHERS!!??" He shouted catching everyone in the classes attention. Whispers starting to go around at the news. Seungmin slapped a hand over his face knowing the whole school would know by the end of the day.

"How!? When- Why didn't you tell me!? You know what- were all going to Jisung's after school so you both can explain!" The blonde's eyes going wide about to protest but Felix had already messaged the group chat telling everyone to meet at the cafe.

"Seriosuly Lix- why-" Jisung started but was once again cut off by the cheese stick loving male.

"Nope- I don't wanna hear it! I'm not talking to you guys until everything is explained!" With that Felix stomped away back to his desk and plopped down crossing his arms over his chest trying to act mad. Though in a matter of seconds he was looking at his phone grinning why he was grinning? The answer being that he had gotten a text from Changbin.

The two brothers looked to each other and then around the room seeing that people were still looking at them. Jisung sighed and quickly moved to his desk sitting down and hiding his head in his arms. Seungmin just gave the people staring a glare before going to take a seat as well waiting for the last half hour of class to go by.

 

**After School**

Felix, Seungmin, Jisung and Jeongin were all standing out in front of the school waiting for Hyunjin to get out of class before they were heading to the cafe to meet the university boys. 

Hyunjin had automatically stuck himself to Seungmin's side slinging his arm around the boys shoulder while they talked among themselves. Meanwhile Felix and Jeongin were talking about some new meme which left Jisung to trail behind and get lost in his thoughts.

He was wondering if Minho had gotten back to the house yet and why he kept being sent to different places anyway. Minho had told him these things had never happened before so it just made him all the more confused. 

He also started to wonder how the ghost would feel seeing all his old friends in one place again. 'Would he be overwhelmed? Would he leave until they were gone?' That made him pout slightly to himself. He would feel less nervous about the while situation if Minho was with him the whole time. 

He didn't even realize that they had made it to the cafe until he felt an arm around his shoulder. Looking up at the person he was met with grinning Chan. 

"Oh hey Chan Hyung" The boy smiled lightly. Chan just grinned more and ruffled the slightly shorter boys hair 

"Hello there Ji~ what's going?" The elder of the two raised a brow curious on his breaths. "EMERGENCY MEETING" text everyone received. 

Jisung was about to answer but a hand slapped over his mouth causing him to glare at the younger Aussie in annoyance. 

"Hes not saying anything until we get to his house-" Felix huffed before removing his hand. The other eight boys just staring at him curiously before he was flailing his arms. 

"Let's go!" He huffed and Seungmin instantly started leading the group towards the house. 

"Wait- you know how to get there?" Changbin asked the red head after taking hold of Felix's hand and lightly swinging there linked fingers trying to cheer the boy up. 

"Uh yeah...Jisung and I hang out a lot there. Plus...I live there." He muttered causing five out of the eight boys eyes to go wide in shock. Hyunjin had known already noticing he had picked Suengmin up for dates there multiple times plus Seungmin didn't hide anything from his Senior boyfriend besides the special abilities he possessed.

"YOU LIVE THERE TOO!?? WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GUYS HIDING FROM ME!? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!!" Felix exploded which just caused Seungmin to roll his eyes and slap the boy in the back of the head. 

"First of all stop yelling! Second of all we had our reasons for not to say anything yet!" Seungmin hissed getting a pout from the carrot head boy before he was looking ahead again. 

Chan frowned to himself and glanced down to Jisung who was finding the pebbles on the concrete to be way more interesting then the conversation. He then glanced over to his boyfriend who just shrugged not understanding either. 

It wasn't long before they finally reached the house most of them heading straight inside though Changbin, Felix, and Woojin paused for a second to look at the all to familiar house. 

"Wait a minute- you guys live here?" Changbin asked continuing to stare while Felix looked like he was ready to once again yell about them hiding something again. 

"They do...Chan had already told me already but I still can't believe we're here again." He muttered patting his long time friends shoulder before they were finally following the rest of the group inside. 

Jisung staying behind just for a moment trying to see if Minho was on the roof. He pouted a bit not seeing him and quickly ran inside to catch up.

"Boys! I have something to tell you about Mi-" Moonbyul yelled rushing to the front door to see her sons but was surpised to see six more faces." oh- Hello there-" She grinned as Jisung moved over to her causing all the boys to look between the two amazed at how similar they looked. 

"This is my mom guys." He muttered motioning towards the women before blinking a few times when his father walked through the door as well. 

"I knew I saw a bunch of people heading in here.." Wonpil chuckled going to kiss his wife's cheek and ruffle both Jisung and Seungmins hair. The six boys once again staring at the family in shock. 

"THAT'S WHY HE LOOKED SO FAMILIAR! You look just like him Seungmin! Woah-" Chan yelled amazed as he looked between the family of four remembering the first time he had met Jisung's parents. 

Seungmin nodded a few times before looking to their parents waving them off at their confused faces. "We'll be in the living room~" He smiled and waved for their friends to follow him. 

Once all the boys had gone to the room Moonbyul glanced over to Jisung who had yet to move and smiled softly. "Don't worry son. You can do this. If their really your friends then they will forgive you." She nodded muttering a soft "Fighting" before disappearing off to the kitchen. Wonpil also just giving a pat to the boys shoulder before following the women.

With that Jisung took a deep breath and started into the living room and sat besides Seungmin facing their friends. He shifted uneasily under their gazes but he slowly relaxed as he suddenly felt himself be surrounded in a familiar warmth. Glancing up he smiled seeing Minho behind him with his arms wrapped around the worried boy's shoulders.

"You got this baby." The ghost whispered into his ear causing the said boy to look at their friends again with a grin.

"Okay- to cut the story short. Seungmin and I are brothers...Twins at that. We were separated at birth. " Jisung started before Seungmin continued.

"I was sick and had to stay longer in the hospital but before I could go home I was kidnapped from the hospital by my aunt...which you all know as my "mother" " The red head nodded before motioning over to his brother. A chorus of gasps could be heard at the new information. 

"Hold up- Imma fite- how dare she!" Jeongin yelled cracking his knuckles causing the twins and Chan to coo finding the action more adorable then threatening.

"Wait so that bitch wasn't your mother!? Ha- I no longer feel bad that she died-" Felix huffed crossing his arms over his chest though he received a slap from Woojin at his words causing him to rub his head in pain. 

"Language,Yongbok!" The eldest hissed causing the boy to instantly curl into Changbins side while whispering an apology. 

Seungmin snorted a bit but nodded. "Yes she wasn't my mom...Anyway Jisung and I just found out a week ago when I met our mom for the first time. We never really got a chance to tell you guys."

"Seungmin moved in the day we found out since he was staying with a friend. It was the logical thing to do...Plus my parents wouldn't take no for answer since they finally got their son back." Jisung then paused to play with his sweater paws before suddenly blurting out "I'm sorry we hid it!" He didn't want them to think that they couldn't be trusted.

"Its fine Jisungie!" Jeongin chirped giving both boys a bright smile.

Chan and Changbin nodding in agreement while Hyunjin just shrugged already knowing everything. Chan then nudging Felix who sighed but nodded as well.

"Fine- I guess I forgive you guys...but you owe me ramen and cheese sticks!" Their friend muttered causing both brothers to laugh but agree.

"Yeah! Don't apologize really it's okay!" Woojin grinned standing to pat the boys head. Though once Woojin moved closer to Jisung, Minho quickly stepped away which caused Woojin to shiver and look around a bit confused. "Did anyone else just feel really cold? Or is it just me?"

Minho freezing in place at this as he stared at his best friend with wide eyes. Jisung noticed this and glanced up at Woojin before looking to where Minho was. "Ah-"

"What are you looking at Jisung?" Hyunjin asked finally speaking as he stared in the direction as well until everyone else followed. Minho just staring back at all them in shock before dashing away from the room.

"Um-" The boy started when his mom suddenly walked in with a grin. "I'm sure you boys are hungry! I made ram-" She didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence as Chan, Felix and Jeongin dashed to the kitchen in excitement only needing to hear "hungry" to know their was food. Jisung let out a sigh in relief at the interruption as the rest of the boys soon followed. Seungmin patting his brothers shoulder before grinning at their mother.

"Nice save mom!" The red head grinned causing the women to blink a few times confused.

"Uh- you're welcome?" She muttered still lost. Jisung just smiled at her as he finally stood up and kissed her cheek before running off to the kitchen as well.

The eight boys crowded around the dinner table happily eating the delicious ramen, being loud and noisy like any other group of friends would be. 

"Hey Jisung! How about we all sleep over tonight!?" Felix suddenly shouted across the table to his best friend. Jisung pausing for a moment to look at the boy with wide eyes.

"Uh- I don't th-" He started before the freckled boy was cutting him off again. "YOU OWE ME!" This caused Jisung to sigh before he gave in to the request. 

"Fine Fine. Sleep over it is!" Jisung nodded agreeing. The rest of the boys cheering in excitement.

"We do have to go pick up clothes though..." Woojin spoke up as he finished off his bowl of soup.

"Yeah- I'll have to call out of work for the morning as well.." Hyunjin grinned happy to have an excuse to not go into work. Though this caused his Jeongin to pinch his arm. 

"Mom will not approve-" The youngest cooed before an evil smirk formed on his lips. 

"Mom won't find out-" Hyunjin threatened before Jeongin was rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"What's in it for me-?" The younger continued causing his brother to roll his eyes.

"What do you want?" Hyunjin sighed and Jeongin grinned excitedly. 

"You have to play the baby shark song every time we drive to school-" This caused his older brother to slam his head down on the table.

"Oh my fuc-fudging god. FINE!" He whined already imagining the torture to come. 

Seungmin's eyes though went wide at how hard the boy had hit his head on the table and he instantly went to caress his boyfriend's head in worry that he hurt it. "Ooh my God babe! Be more careful!" The boy said worried. This causing the other boys to look at the two surprise but happy.

"Wait- When did you guys become official!?" Chan yelled standing up from his seat suddenly almost knocking the table over in the process. Luckily Woojin predicted this and was keeping a strong hold on the table so it wouldn't go flying.

"Christopher-" Woojin warned his boyfriend causing said boy to instantly sink back down in his seat with a pout before clinging onto the eldest boys arm. " Sorry Woo..." Chan muttered before slamming his hands on the table. "But for real when did it become official-?" he asked again with a grin. 

Seungmin suddenly became rather flustered since he didn't mean to announce their relationship like that. "Ah it's been two days.." He mumbled while Hyunjin grinned and threw an arm around the boys shoulders cooing softly at the blush on the red head's cheeks. 

"It's about damn time! It only took four freaking years!" Felix yelled being the drama queen he was. Changbin letting out a snort at his boyfriends words but then let out a small chuckle while nodding in agreement.

"Seriously- How is it that you are just now getting together?" He added with a shake of his head looking to Hyunjin amused that he was able to even like someone for so long seeing how when they were younger the boy had a different crush everyday.

The conversation continuing for a while. Jisung was lost in his thought no longer paying attention and how somehow managed to sneak away and sprint up stairs to his room. Finally getting inside the room he looked around before spotting just who he was looking for sitting by the window.

"Min...They're going to be sleeping over. Will you be okay?" Jisung asked sitting down next to the other. Minho looked to his lover and smiled sweetly while raising a hand to caress the boys cheek.

"Of course I'll be fine. Don't worry about me Baby boy~" He cooed. The pet name causing a blush to form on the younger's cheeks before he was smiling brightly. 

"Mhm okay then..Don't stay too far away though. I'll need some cuddles later whether they're around or not." The boy nodded firmly with a pout in which the ghost just chuckled with a playful salute. 

"Yes sir!" Minho grinned and leaned forward pressing a soft kiss against his boyfriends lips before nuzzling there noses together. The action causing Jisung to let out a soft happy giggle.

"Um- Jisung? You okay?" The addition of the new voice caused Jisung and the ghost to snap their head towards the door to see Changbin standing there staring weirdly at the blonde. 

"U-uh yeah! I'm fine!" He grinned shooting up from his spot while rubbing his hands together trying not to be so awkward.

"Okay- well can you give Chan, Felix, Woojin and I a ride back to our place so we can get some clothes and stuff?" He questioned while he glanced around the boys room noticing it was his first time being in there again since Minho had passed. "Seungmin already left with Hyunjin and Jeongin.." He finished looking back to the younger.Jisung just nodded a few times and quickly headed out the room dragging Changbin out with him after giving Minho one last smile.

"Yup! Lets go!" He chirped it only taking a couple minutes to get everyone gathered in the car and head to their place to get what they needed for the last minute sleepover. In which every excitedly chatted about over the loud music during the whole ride.

This night was definitely going to be an unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	19. "Whats going on?"

It had been about an hour since all the boys were once again settled in Jisung and Seungmin's house and They were currently all spread out through the house. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin were in younger of the two's room. Seungmin was trying to quickly help his boyfriend with some math homework while squeezing in some cuddle time. Jisung was in his room cuddling with Minho in their own happy little world. While the others were in the livingroom watching Felix and Jeongin play Fortnite. Chan and Woojin had never really gotten into the game before since they'd normally ignore Felix whenever he talked about or played it but at the moment they seemed rather into it cheering everytime Jeongin got someone. 

"How come you guys never cheer for me???" Felix whined as he looked to his older brother and said boys boyfriend. 

"Because it's Jeongin playing- " Woojin grinned teasingly.

"And he's kicking ass-" Chan wiggled excitedly though him swearing caused Woojin to hit him in the back of the head and he whimpered. "Woobear-"

"Don't you even try, Chris- you know what you did-" The elder frowned and Chan shivered knowing that when his real name was used meant Woojin was serious.

"FUCK YES!! DIE HOE!" Jeongin suddenly yelled causing both boys to snap their head to the younger horrified. 

"Did you just-" Chan started before Woojin stood and snatched the controller away from the youngest. 

"That's it- you've been spending way to much time with Felix- " Woojin frowned at the boy while Felix gasped and held his chest.

"I'm right here you know!" The boy huffed though he instantly calmed down when Changbin pulled him back between his legs and hugged his waist. 

"Hey- I am not! Plus I'm 17! I'm not a child!" Jeongin huffed crossing his arms over his chest. Chan just sighed and ruffled the boys hair. 

"He has a point Woo..." The blonde muttered in defeat. Woojin just tsked(not a word I know) and shook his head placing his hands on his hips. 

"I still don't want to hear it! I don't care if he swears just not in front of me or that badly-" The male nodded firmly. "And if I hear such language again I will delete everything you have on this game." He threatened. 

This causing both Jeongin, Felix and even Changbin to look at the eldest in horror. Jeongin quickly waving his hands in deafet.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" The boy basically pleaded. 

Satisfied Woojin handed the controller back before moving over to the couch again and sitting down while pulling a pouting Chan onto his lap. 

"Don't you think you were a little too harsh Woojinnie?" The blonde whispered into his boyfriend's ear. At this Woojin let out a sigh glancing over at the now silently bickering boys. 

"Was I?" He questioned while Chan just nodded giving him a sad smile. "Just a little...He is right. He's no longer the twelve year old boy we first met. We can't keep acting like he is. " Woojin sighed softly at his boyfriend's words but nodded in defeat with a soft smile forming on his lips.

Chan grinned a bit and leaned forward to press a short sweet kiss against Woojin's lips. "Plus....if you really want to baby someone so much we can...you know...adopt maybe?" He whispered pressing a few butterfly kisses against the elder's jaw. Woojin's eyes went wide at this and he looked at Chan surprised. "You mean like a baby? Are you sure we're ready for that?" 

Chan just chuckled and shook his head. "No, but maybe in a few years after we graduate and find decent jobs of course." The boy muttered. "But we can start visiting the orphanage from now." He finished with a silly grin forming on his lips causing Woojin to chuckle and lightly boop his finger against his lovers nose.

"Mhm sounds perfect to me,Sunshine~" he cooed before they both suddenly heard someone clearing their throat. Looking in the direction just to see Changbin staring at them with a raised brow and an amused smirk on his lips.

"Now if you guys are done planning the future- I asked if we should watch a movie?" The dark haired male once again asked. A soft blush forming on both Chan and Woojins cheeks before they were nodding in agreement. 

"Sure sounds good! I'll go get the others!" Chan grinned and jumped off his boyfriend's lap to run up the stairs to get Seungmin,Hyunjin and Jisung. 

Once upstairs he knocked on Seungmin's door and when he was called in he opened the door to see both Hyunjin and Seungmin at the later's desk. Seungmin settled on Hyunjin's lap as the senior rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder so he could watch the junior show and explain the work they were going over. Hyunjin was the one to look up first giving a lazy smile to the elder. 

"What's up Chan Hyung?" He asked while fully sitting up again. "Oh we decided to watch a movie so I came to get you guys. Come down quickly yeah?" Chan said with a grin. Hyunjin just nodded and gave a thumbs up. 

"Sure, well come down right after this problem." Seungnin smiled at the elder and Chan nodded before closing the door again and going across the hall to Jisung's room. 

Raising a fist he knocked on the closed door with a grin. "Jisungie?" He called out though he blinked a few times hearing a loud thud before hearing a soft whine causing the male to instantly open the door to see Jisung getting off the floor while rubbing his bottom. "Oops, did I scare you? I'm sorry- anyway we're gonna watch a movie. Come down soon." Chan grinned sheepishly but Jisung nodded before Chan was disappearing again to run off down stairs. 

'Was he talking to himself?' Chan questioned to himself since he heared Jisung whispering from behind the door. 

**Jisungs POV**

_A few minutes before Chan knocked._

I was lucky that everyone seemed to be busy doing something and didn't seem to notice I had slipped out of all the commotion.

I was currently curled up against Minho's chest clinging onto him. One of his arms wrapped tightly around my waist while the free hand was busy carding his fingers through my hair. 

A small fit of giggles leaving me as my boyfriend tilted my head up and started littering my face in kisses. 

"You're so adorable-" Minho muttered causing my cheeks to heat up slightly before I was pressing my face against his chest trying to hide my blush. 

"Am not!" I huffed and he just chuckled before I felt his warm breath against my ear. 

"Have I told you how perfect you are?" He started which just caused my face to go more red. "How beautiful you are?" 

_'Oh God he's in one of those cheesy moods'_ I thought to myself trying to mentally prepare myself for his words even though that never seemed to worked. 

"You shine brighter then any star and you're more beautiful then the prettiest flower..." He continued to whisper sweet nothings in my ear and I couldn't help but smile more at everything he said. 

Finally removing my face from his chest I smiled up at him and leaned up slightly to press my lips to his in a short kiss before rolling off the bed even when he whined in protest. 

"Hey- let's take a picture~ I want to have something to look at when I'm at school-" Jisung grinned getting to his desk and picking up the Polaroid camera. Minho had followed him and chuckled a bit before nodding. 

"Alright-" He grinned and I held up the camera a bit and snapped the picture. Waiting for it to print I placed the camera down and waved the picture around but before I could see it I was getting lifted and spun around. 

"Yah!" Laughing as I gripped onto Minho's arms hoping I wouldn't fall before we were falling back on the fluffy blankets of the bed. I looked up at him with a grin noticing the way he fell onto the bed left me to lay on his chest, thighs straddling his hips. 

"You're so silly~ I love you~" I cooed placing my hands on his chest before leaning down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss pouring all my love into it. 

"Mhm I love you more, Baby Boy" He whispered against my lips which caused me to grin and playful nip at his lower lip. 

Though there was a sudden knock on the door that scared the crap out of me and I shot back away from Minho and in the process fell onto the floor. I groaned softly at the pain before slowly standing up and whining since it hurt. 

Minho on the other hand found it hilarious and was laughing his ass off. Sending him a glare I looked to the person who had entered my room. Seeing Chan I smiled softly at him noticing the worried gaze.

"Oops, did I scare you? I'm sorry- anyway were gonna watch a movie. Come down soon, okay?" He quickly apologized and I nodded before he was rushing out the room. 

I glanced over at Minho again who looked like he was trying his best not to laugh more. 

"Asshole-" I huffed before going to my closet to find a hoodie to put on. Though after a moment I could hear Minho getting off the bed. I turned to watch him move to the corner of the room curiously. I raised a brow surprised when he lifted a floor board and pulled out a pink silk pouch. 

"Is...that a fucking bundle?" I asked surprised and he just nodded with a grin.

"Yeah- I liked keeping my stuff like this- " The ghost grinned and I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Okay first of all..what are you a grandpa? Who uses those anymore? Do you know what year it is? Second of all I can't lie it's freaking adorable that you do use them though." I laughed before something hit my face. 

Blinking I pulled it down seeing a purple hoodie and smiled a bit at him before I slipped it on. It was slightly bigger then me. My hands covered by the sleeves and it ended at about mid thigh. I couldn't help but snuggle into the warmth of it and it surprisingly smelled just like Minho causing me to relax more into it. 

"Wait...why do you have bundles in there anyway?" I asked as I moved over to him. Arms wrapping around his shoulders while peeking into the hiding place seeing two others. A gold and a multicolored one. 

"Well...I had planned to run away some day so I just kept these packed and prepared so I could just grab them and go..." He said and I just nodded slowly. I wasn't surprised that he had wanted to run away from home. I would if I was in his situation. 

"JISUNG! HURRY UP!" I blinked at the yell already knowing it was Felix and rolled my eyes pulling away from Minho. 

"I better get down there...come down if you feel like it okay?" I smiled at him and gave him one last kiss on the cheek before dashing out the room and down the stairs. 

"Sorry guys- I was changing." I partly lied and moved over to the empty recliner getting settled in it with my fuzzy blanket. 

**NO ONES POV**

As Jisung got settled in his seat with his blanket the boy let out a happy hum and glanced around at the other boys in the room. 

Changbin sat on the couch and felix sat on a beanbag leaned back between his boyfriends legs. Jeongin was next to them on another beanbag. Chan and Woojin were cuddled up next to changbin taking up the rest of the couch. Leaving Seungmin and Hyunjin on the love seat. Seungmin leaning back against the armrest with his legs thrown over Hyunjin's lap. Jisung sighed quietly to himself as he looked at his lap, he wished he could be like that openly with Minho. 

"Oh- we forgot snacks!" Changbin seemed to realize causing Jisung to shoot up with a grin. 

"I'll get them!" The squirrel like boy grinned before rushing to the kitchen to make some popcorn. He also grabbed a couple bags of chips and candy and brought them out handing stuff to people that called for it before going back to get the popcorn and drinks. 

He grinned at everyone and turned to go back to his seat but froze when he saw his boyfriend sitting there grinning at him. A blush forming on his cheeks before he was smiling happy that he was joining. 

"Jisung hyung? You alright?" Jeongin asked being the only one not immersed in the food. Jisung snapping his head towards the boy and nodded quickly. 

"Yeah! I'm fine!" He laughed and quickly moved to his seat. Though Jeongin just stared at him weirdly for a moment before looking to the TV again. 

Jisung grinned as he climbed back on the seat know settled on Minho's lap. Back leaned against the ghost chest and head tilted back on his shoulder. He quickly tugged the blanket up to his shoulders and smiled as Minho wrapped his arms around his waist his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the boys waist.

Jisung sighed happily and let his gaze go to the movie that started playing missing the strange look he was getting from Woojin. Who was curious on Jisungs sitting position but was soon snapped out of it when Chan whispered to him about wanting his attention in which he instantly gave the boy beside him. 

They had gone through about 3 movies and were onto the 4th one but everyone started to fall asleep during it and when the movie was over almost everyone was past out.

**Minho's POV**

_Before he came downstairs._

 

I smiled as I watched Jisung run out the room and shook my head slightly letting out a faint chuckle. Looking back to my bundles I smiled again and tucked them back into their hiding place before standing up once again. Looking around the room I moved over to the bed fixing it up before noticing the picture the two of us had just taken. A grin forming on my lips as I picked it up seeing the fully developed picture. He knew Jisung would cherish this photo whenever they were separated from each other. 

Letting out a hum I placed the picture down before deciding to go downstairs as well. Biting my lower lip gently I glanced at everyone in the room with a small happy sigh seeing that all his friends had coupled up. He was proud of them all and wished he could actually be there with them. He then glanced over at his boyfriend who looked at every couple longingly causing me to frown a bit.

It pained me to see him so upset. I wished there was more I could do but I couldnt risk getting caught by their friends. Though at the same time he couldn't handle the look on his lovers face.

Blinking a few times when Jisung suddenly got up and went to the kitchen I stayed hidden in my spot debating on what to do. That was until I met Seungmin's gaze and he sent me a knowing and encouraging smile. 

Taking a deep breath I quickly shuffled over to Jisung's seat and sat down in it knowing that if I was there and better yet cuddling him that he would be happy. Just as expected once he noticed me a bright smile formed on his lips I quickly motioned him to come over. I grinned once he was settled in my lap and nuzzled his neck happily. He giggled quietly causing me to coo before we just watched the movie. 

At some point during the 3rd movie Jisung hand switched his position so he could lean against my chest and nuzzle his face in the crook of my neck. I smiled more and rested a hand on his thigh caressing it gently. He smiled at me and I felt the butterflies erupt in my stomach and warmth wash over me just from the small gesture.

Before I knew it the 4th movie was already over and I yawned a bit before glancing around at everyone in the room.

Hyunjin and Seungmin were laying down fast asleep in each others arms. Felix had moved at some point and was curled up on Changbin's lap just like Jisung was on me. Both boys fast asleep. Woojin now sat between both Chan and Jeongin. Chan curled up and nuzzling into the eldest side and Jeongin had seemed to fall over and was laid over both boys laps nuzzling his face into Chans stomach while gripping Woojin's shirt. I couldn't help but coo at the scene in front of me before I decided to look back to the angel in my lap who was surprisingly staring back up at me. 

"When did you wake up-" I whispered and he just gave me a tired smile.

"Just now." He whispered and I chuckled softly glancing around the room again before looking out the window.

"Hey...wanna go up to the roof?" I asked and he instantly nodded. With a grin I lifted him up still wrapped in his blanket and made my way upstairs.

Going through Seungmins room and onto the balcony before floating up a few feet onto the roof. I heard Jisung giggle into my ear and I smiled knowing he liked feeling as if he was flying.

Once we were on the roof I sat down bring the boy between my legs and smiled happily as he leaned back against my chest wrapping us both in the over sized blanket. His gaze instantly looking to the sky that was littered with stars. I could see the way his eyes lite up as he looked at all the stars and I couldn't help but to just continue staring at him watching as the stars glistened in the boys eyes. 

"Beautiful..." I whispered within my trance and I grinned seeing the pink hue spread onto his cheeks. Jisung then tilted his head to look up at me a shy smile on his lips and I just grinned as I leaned forward to nudge my nose against his. 

My smile growing noticing his own spread onto his lips. Staring into each others eyes I got lost in his beautiful brown orbs and within seconds I was pressing our lips together. It was slow at first. Sweet and filled with love from both ends. I shifted him slightly pulling him onto my lap and circling my arms around his waist I slipped my hands under my large hoodie he was wearing and started to caress his back and waist. I felt him shiver under my touch and press closer against me. 

Breaking away from his lips I smiled before tilting my head to trail kisses down the boys jaw and then down his nape. Lightning nipping at the skin I heard him gasps lightly and I smirked sucking on the spot to leave a large bruise behind. I hummed happy as he squirmed in my lap and let out a soft moan. 

"Cutie.." I mutter finally pulling away and admiring my artwork. My eyes once again meet his and I cooed at his flushed cheeks and slightly dazed expression. I cupped his cheeks about to pull him into another kiss when suddenly feeling that sucking feeling again. My eyes went wide and I desperately gripped onto the boy.

"Ji- it's happening again!" I said quickly hoping that he'd snap out of his daze to notice. He blinked a few times before his eyes went wide but before he could responed I was gone with the wind. 

When I was finally being put back together again I looked around confused with the dark room before seeing I was in front of a large mirror that ran along the rooms wall. 

"Dance room?" I muttered then seeing the familiar red walls. A small smile forming on my lips as all the memories of the late nights I would be in here practing filled my head. 

I glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed softly seeing it said 1am. This was around the time I would be getting ready to leave the place back when I was alive. Biting my lower lip gently I glanced around curiously and moved over to the stereo playing whatever CD was in the machine. I hummed happily as Little More by Chris brown started playing. It was one of my favorite songs so I was definitely thankful for whoever left the cd. 

My body starting to move along with the music, following the rhythm and not missing a single beat. It had been awhile since I had dance and I couldn't help the grin that formed on my lips as I continued to move gracefully and swiftly with the music getting lost in it.

I also couldn't help but think of Jisung as I listened to the lyrics of the song again. The boy was definiteltly his world and he didn't want to miss a moment without him. Always craving more of the boys love and just wanting to cradle him in my arms forever. 

As the song came to an end I smiled to myself glancing into the mirror again. Though barely being able to see myself I still couldn't help but grin between my slightly heavy breathing. All the nights the past through my head of when I would pass out on the couch in the room. The nights when I wouldn't even sleep and dance the night away. The times I had broken down and cried after running away from one of my fathers fights. This was the room that always calmed him down because he could do what he loved most in it freely. 

"Thank you..." I whispered out before that sucking feeling was happening once again. With a grin I spun around and disappeared once again. 

**NO ONES POV**

A pile a leaves being left in Minho's wake as he disappeared again from the dance room and blew away with the wind. 

Though back at the house Jisung was flipping out at how suddenly Minho was once again gone. 

He quickly got off the roof and ran back inside shaking Seungmin awake. "Seung! Hes gone again!" He cried but what he didn't notice was that he had woken up the others as well with how loud he was.

"Who's gone?" Changbin asked tiredly and Jisung snapped his head in the boys direction surprised and froze in his spot. 

Seungmin just now processing what was going on but they already had a group of boys staring at them curiously. 

"Um nothing-" Jisung said quickly trying not to show how worried and nervous he was. He gripped at his sleeves frantically.

"Yeah...What's going on? Something is obviously wrong Jisung." Jeongin mumbled while rubbing his eye with his fist.

"Hm, you've been acting really weird all day.." Woojin frowned. Changbin and Chan nodding in agreement. 

"Guys seriously- hes fine. Dont wor-" Seungmin started but Jisung cut him off.

"Minho! You're back! Thank god-" He shouted completely forgetting about everyone else in the room as he looked to the ghost that had suddenly showed up behind the couch. 

Everyone else in the room froze in both confusion and fear as they slowly turned to look where Jisung was looking. Though of course Seungmin being the only other one to actually see the ghost looked back to Jisung like he was crazy. 

"Minho?" Chan asked in shock. Woojin eyeing the empty place. Felix and Jeongin looking at each other surprised while Hyunjin and Changbin just eyed the two brothers noticing that Seungmin wasn't shocked like the rest of them.

Seungmin sighed and ran his fingers through his red locks before looking to his brother. "We...have to tell them." The younger of the two suddenly whispered causing Woojin to look at him with a raised brow.

"Tell us what?" He asked 

"What the fuck is going on!?" Felix muttered fed up and tired as well as scared at the mention of Minho but he wouldn't say it. 

"Anyone else feeling really cold?" Hyunjin asked noticing Minho was now standing beside him since that's were the brothers were. 

Both boys sighed before looking at their friends.

"The thing is...." Jisung started giving another glance to Minho before looking to everyone again.

"We can see ghost."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	20. "I'm Sorry Hyung!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secrets out.

_**"The thing is...." Jisung started giving another glance to Minho before looking to everyone again.** _

 

_**"We can see ghost."** _

...

Silence. 

A deadly silence is what filled the room after the twins had confessed. Jisung took a look at everyone of their friends faces that were a range from disbelief, to amazement to horror(felix). 

Woojin looked like he was in deep thought about everything but he seemed to figure everything out as a smile formed on his lips. Jeongin sat frozen just staring at the two boys in surprise. Hyunjin once again shivered noticing Minho was right next to him and took a step away staring at the chilly spot but staying silent. Chan just stared with wide eyes and mouthed grabbed completely shocked. Changbin didn't really seem all that surprised but was instead confused. 

"YOU WHAT? GHOST ARE FUCKING REAL!?" Felix shouted jumping up from his seat his expression filled with shock but also horror as he frantically looked around as if hundreds of ghost started surrounding him. 

Seungmin rolled his eyes and picked up a pillow and threw it at the carrot haired boys head. "Shut up Felix! No need to yell its 2 in the damn morning" the red head tried to get the boy to calm down but it didn't work. 

This caused Changbin to pull the boy onto his lap and whisper sweet things into his ear to calm him down. It seemed to work for awhile and that was enough for Jisung to let out a sigh in relief.

"Explain." Chan finally said after trying to get words to come out for a good minute. With that Seungmin started to explain everything as Jisung was to busy freaking out and thinking the worse. He gripped at his sweater sleeves constantly or wiped his hands on his shorts since they felt clammy. Or he would chew on his lower lip and look around at everyone or nothing at all. 

Woojin caught onto this and was about to say something to let him know it's okay but then he noticed Jisung visibly relax and lean into something and what Woojin thought was correct. 

Minho seeing his distress boyfriend had quickly moved to wrap his arms around the slightly shorter boys waist in a back hug. Jisung instantly melting into the embarrass as he hugged the arms around him though to everyone else it looked like he was hugging himself. 

It didn't take long before Seungmin had finished explaining and everyone just stared at them both.

"So...what you're saying is you're mediums because of your mother- and Minho is here...? He's been here all these years?" Woojin asked with a raised brow and Seungmin nodded slowly. 

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying" The boy breathed out before letting out a faint squeak when Hyunjin suddenly wrapped his arms around him.

"Why didn't you say anything before? I'm a little hurt you kept this from me-" Hyunjin muttered and the red head just gave him a sad smile. 

"It's not as easy as it seems..." the boy muttered before he was glancing over at Chan who suddenly stood up.

"If Minho is here, then where is he?" The blonde asked looking around the room frantically before Woojin glanced over at Jisung. 

"He's with Jisung. Isn't he?" The eldest said causing Jisung's eyes to go wide as Minho's arms tightened around him. 

"Yes. I am here." Minho basically yelled. At least that's what it sounded like to Seungmin and Jisung but it came out as a soft whisper to the rest of the group. He found out he could do this thanks to Moonbyul and he had lots of practice with Wonpil for when this moment would come.

All the boys now staring at Jisung trying to imagine Minho standing there. Felix let out a squeak before he was standing up and running out of the room. He was terrified and he refused to cry in front of his friends. 

"M-minho?" Changbin choked out surprised just staring at the blank space at a lost for words. "How are we supposed to believe this!? This is insane!" He finally snapped standing up and tugging at his hair. 

"Prove that he's here. Prove that is actually him talking!" Chan added in furiously thinking that the two where just playing a game with them. 

"Chan" Minho started and the boy froze as the voice was slightly louder now that Minho had moved next to him. He shivered a bit at the cold air that suddenly surround him noticing that Minho was now hugging the blonde boy. Then Minho said the same words he had said to Chan every year.

"I'm okay...It's fine. Don't worry about me. I'll always be with you...with all of you. Be happy for me...Always be happy and live life to the fullest..."

Chan's eyes went wide as he turned his head to where Minhos voice came from with wide eyes. Jisung and Seungmin seeing this as the two boys were now face to face staring into each others eyes even though Chan couldn't tell. 

"You are here-" The boy muttered fascinated before a grin formed on his lips. 

"This is crazy. Insane...you only see this happen in movies!" Jeongin gasped as he stood and moved next to Woojin. He was a little scared but he calmed down as soon as the eldest wrapped his arms around him. 

"I know it's crazy but please...don't hate us. It's hard to confess something like this!" Jisung said stumbling over his words a bit. Minho then chuckled and moved over to the stuttering boy and once again encased him in a hug. 

"So...was it Minho actually talking to me all these years?" Chan asked again and Jisung nodded relaying the ghost words to the other. 

"Yes it was actually him. He waited every year for you to come so he could give you those encouraging words." Jisung said and he smiled lightly watching the smile grow on Chan's lips. 

"That...somehow makes me feel a lot better. Thank you Minho. Those words...You're the reason we were able to be happy again." The blonde smiled as he moved to sit next to Woojin again who happily took hold of his boyfriend's hand. 

"Yeah. We miss you a lot Min. I'm sorry we couldn't change what happened." Woojin sighed before looking to Jisung for Minho's response. 

"He says it's okay. That he's happy now and that's all that matters. Also that everyone else is happy." Jisung smiled at the boys. "Um...shouldn't someone go check on felix?" He suddenly asked worried about his friend. 

"Shit-" Changbin cursed softly and quickly got up to go look for his boyfriend. Leaving the rest of the boys to chat with Minho, both brothers helping to communicate for everyone.

**Changbin's POV**

I sighed softly as I looked around every room for my cheese stick loving boyfriend. I completely forgot that he ran off because of my own state of shock. 

How could I not? This was something you didn't normally see and though it was cool it was also a bit scary. How many ghost have been around him and he hadn't known?

Anyway I frowned still not being able to find Felix but when I opened Seungmin's room I blinked seeing the fimilar orange haired boy standing on the balcony. 

"Felix.." I whispered moving closer and as he turned to look at me I felt my heart break seeing the terrified expression and tears that ran down his face. "Baby...hey it's okay." I quickly made my way over to him and cupped his cheeks in my hands wiping away his tears. 

He chocked out a sob and I frowned more hating the sound. I hated whenever the boy was sad or hurt.

"Binnie...I'm scared. T-his can't be true." He hiccupped and I sighed just pulling him into my arms. His face instantly buried into the crook of my neck and I could feel my nape and shirt getting soaked in his tears. 

"Felix...Surprinsingly it is. I know you're scared but ghost obviously aren't how we thought they were in movies. I mean this is or was my best friend we're talking about. Can you imagine how surprised I am?" I muttered trying my best to calm him down. I felt him nod his head a bit and I smiled faintly raising a hand to card my fingers through his hair.

"But they hid this from me! How am I supposed to trust them! They're supposed to be my fucking best friends." He sighed and I sighed as well.

"They were doing what was best...don't you see how you're acting? You know Jisung better then any of us you must know how worried he is." I whispered continuing to swirl his orange strands between my fingers."You doing this probably confirms all the negative thoughts he had about telling us." 

I heard him let out another whimper before he was pulling away from my shoulder and wiping his eyes. "I don't want him to think that! I didn't mean to! It's just the thought of ghost being real...oh God he probably hates me." He frowned starting to realize that he messed up. A few fresh tears running down his cheeks and I frowned deeply wiping them away quickly. 

"Not if you go back down and apologize. You gotta remember it's just Minho...The same Minho that was my best friend. He'd never hurt a soul. Ghost or not." I let out a snort at that noticing Minho wouldnt even hurt a fly even though he hated bugs. I grinned hearing the boy in my arms release a small giggle. "Let's go back down." I smiled at him and when he nodded I took hold of his hand to start leading him out the room but had paused before we could leave the door.

"Hey Lix.." I muttered waiting for him to look at me before pulling him closer. My hand raising to cup the boys soft cheek and pulled his face closer untill his soft lips were pressed against mine. I felt a smile form on the younger's lips before our lips were moving together in a simple and comforting kiss that calmed us both down almost instantly.

Felix wasn't the only one freaking out about this whole thing because I was too. I was just better at hiding my feeling then my normally hyper active boyfriend. Pulling away after a moment I smiled at the slightly out of breath and flustered boy in front of me before letting out a chuckle.

"Let's go, Princess." I grinned leading us out the room and laughing at his whine.

"Hey! I am not a princess!" I chuckled again and just waved my free hand dissmissvely.

"Sure sure~" I teased and glanced over to him starting to see regular Felix return as he started to complain and curse under his breath.

**No One's POV**

Jisung had glanced to the doorway when he heared Changbin and Felix getting closer and he frowned to himself worriedly but what surprised him was that they were both smiling. Felix and Jisung locking eyes as the couple entered the room. 

"Okay you fuckers!" Felix's started but was stopped when a pillow was thrown at his face courtesy of Chan. He huffed sending a glare to his brother before looking back to his two best friends. 

"Anyways what I was going to say before being rudely interrupted..." he huffed before continuing. "I'm salty as fuck that ya'll didn't tell me any of this stuff sooner and though I'm freaking out that ghost are real I could never hate you two- So I forgive you but if you're hiding anything else we fighting!" He huffed but before he could say something else Jisung was tackling him into a hug.

Being caught off guard both boys went tumbling to the ground but instead of complaining in pain they were both giggling. Jisung was more then happy that his best friend didn't hate him. He couldn't live with himself if Felix ever ended up hating him. He was the person he was closets to after Seungmin.

"Thank you Lix~ it means a lot~" The honey blonde mumbled causing Felix to smile and pat the boys head as they both sat up. 

"No problem Ji, how could I not accep- is that a fucking hickey?!" Felix shouted getting distracted by the slightly hidden mark. Tugging down the collar of the boys sweater to get a better look he gasped again ready to fight that again he was missing out on something but Jisungs attention was elsewhere. 

Jisungs eyes went wide as his cheeks flushed a dark red. Swating Felix's hand away he scurried of the male before searching the room for his boyfriend and sent a glare Minho's way who just looked away innocently. 

"YOU LEFT A MARK!?" The squirrel like boy suddenly yelled causing Minho's eyes to go wide as Jisung stood to grab a pillow and start chasing the ghost around the livingroom. While everyone else watched surprised but more so amused since it looked like the boy was chasing nothing. 

"Wait wait wait wait....MINHO GAVE YOU A HICKEY!?" Chan suddenly shouted once again turning into a gaping fish with the way his mouth opened and closed trying to comprehend. 

Jisung froze and stared at everyone else with wide eyes since he once again outed himself. "Shit...." he hissed before throwing the pillow at Minho while nodding at the rest of the boys. "A-ah yeah...the t-thing is...um...Minho...may be my boyfriend-" The boy squeaked causing another round of gasps to go around the room.

"Wow even when he's dead he can still get a boyfriend-" Changbin chuckled as he moved away from Felix to go sit on the couch again.

Woojin snorted at the remark and nodded his head a few times in agreement though when he felt Jeongin's arms tighten around him he frowned and looked down at the boy. He noticed the sad smile on his lips causing the elder to frown softly.

"You okay, Jeongin?" He asked and the youngest snapped out of his thoughts to nod a few times giving a bright smile. 

"Yes hyung!" His smile brightened and Woojin just nodded a few times before looking back to his boyfriend who was scolding the ghost they couldn't see. 

Though Seungmin had noticed the interaction between the oldest and the youngest. He knew about Jeongin's crush on his brother but it wasn't his place to tell him about Jisung's ghost boyfriend until they came out about everything. Seungmin sighed and glanced around noticing everyone had become busy with trying to talk to Minho even if his voice was just a hushed whisper. 

Jisung then caught his eye and he waved him over while struggling to pull away from Hyunjin's koala like grip. He giggled at the whine the taller gave and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back" Seungmin cooed before going to talk to his brother leaving his pouting boyfriend's side.

"I think you should talk to Jeongin..." The red head whispered to his brother causing Jisung to look to the youngest noticing how sad he looked. "You know he likes you...it's only right for you guys to clear things up so it won't be awkward." 

Jisung bit his lip at this but nodded his head slowly in understanding. "You're right.. okay." Jisung smiled faintly before starting to move to the youngest.

_**Jeongin POV** _

I sighed inwardly at the news of Minho hyung dating Jisung hyung. You would think I would take it easier since I knew that Jisungie didn't like me the way I liked him. He had rejected every single one of my date offers anyway unless I used the 'just as friends!' excuse swhich I did often just to spend time with him. So why was this still so hard to get over?

My head hurt slightly from having so much to process within such a small amount of time and I couldn't help but frown for a moment.

"You okay, Jeongin?" Woojin's concerned voice suddenly snapping me from my thoughts and I nodded with a bright smile. 

"Yes hyung!" I chirped smiling more so he wouldn't worry but as soon as he looked away my smile disappeared again. My eyes moving to Jisung staring at the boy I no longer even had the smallest of chances with. Blinking back in surprise when we suddenly made eye contact I quickly looked away with slightly flustered cheeks. 

' _Are they talking about me?'_ I questioned myself until that question was answered as Jisung started moving closer to me. Panicking a bit I looked down at my lap unsure of what to to do. 'I should hide...Or run away? No..its to late for that...crap he's here!'

"Innie...can we talk?" My head snapped up to look at the boy in front of me. When my eyes met his beautiful brown ones my breath hitched slightly and I just nodded slowly taking hold of his extended hand. Once being pulled up I followed the boy up to what I guessed was his room. 

I was thankful for the privacy since I didn't really want Woojin and Chan finding out about the situation. Once in the room he let go of my hand and closed the door before motioning to sit down. When both of us were seated on the bed I fiddled with my fingers a bit staring at my lap not knowing what to say. 

"Look.." he started and I snapped my head up to look at my crush while biting my lower lip. "I'm sorry I can't return your feelings Innie. You're a really good friend that I don't want to loose. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a reason before hand." I frowned at the small smile on his lips and reached out to take hold of his hand not sure where the sudden confidence came from. 

"Its okay hyung...really. It's just not as easy to get over someone but don't worry! I'm not upset or anything!" I said while smiling at him. That was true I wasn't upset at all just a bit sad that I wasn't able to get hyung to like me first but hey this stuff happens all the time. I'd get over it.

I smiled watching him let out a relieved sigh, a bright smile forming on his lips before I was brought into a tight hug. My eyes going wide and I froze for a moment before wrapping my arms around him to hug back.

"Thank you Jeongin~ I'm sure you'll find someone way better then me. Trust me. " he giggled pulling away to pinch my cheek. Which hurt slightly but I wasn't about to complain about that because of how close we were at the moment.

' _He's so pretty...his eyes are shining so brightly. His lips- looked tempting. I wanted to kiss the pretty pink tiers so bad.'_ I frowned at the thought. ' _No- no I shouldn't._ ' I tried to tell myself but my brain wasn't listening.

'I have too' Before I was able to process what I was doing both my hands moved to cup his cheeks and bring him closer pressing our lips together.

 

**_Jisungs POV_ **

I was more then relieved when Jeongin said that everything was okay and was happy that we would still be good friends. After the hug I couldn't help but to pinch his cheek and coo at his adorable smile.

I was about to get up when I felt his hands on my cheeks. I blinked a few times confused about to ask what he was doing when his face suddenly got closer and I felt soft lips against my own. 

My eyes going wide in shock and I frozen in my spot completely surprised not responding. He seemed to notice what he did because no later then a few seconds after he backed away with completely flushed cheeks.

"I-im sorry hyung! I...I couldn't help it! I had to at least once-" I blinked out of my shocked state at his words I was about to complain but seeing the panic on his face I just gave him sweet smile and raised a hand to ruffle his hair.

"Its okay. At least it's out of your system now right?" I smiled trying to cheer him up seeing that he was obviously panicking at the way he played with his fingers. Taking his hand again I gave it a squeeze and a reassuring smile soon getting a bright one from him in return. I laughed as he tackled me in a hug again before getting up.

"Let's go back down!" He smiled and I nodded a bit.

"Sure I'll be down in a minute " I said and he nodded before heading out the room. I just stared at the place the boy once stood and raised a hand to graze my fingers over my lips. 

Jeongin's lips felt from different from Minho's. They were warmer and felt more real so to say. That probably isn't the best way to explain it but I wasn't sure how to put it in words.

Sighing I shook my head and stood up from the bed and glanced aground the room before spotting the picture I took earlier with Minho. I grinned looking it over before I was feeling curious on how the others would see it. Going down stairs I smiled at them all seeing they decided to put on a movie to fall back asleep too and I moved over to Chan and Woojin hyung.

"Hyung...what do you see in this picture?" I asked holding it so they both could see. Woojin raised a brow while Chan hyung pointed to Minho after a moment of staring.

"Is this of you and Minho? You can see a blurry figure- " he muttered with wide eyes and I grinned nodding that it was Minho.

"Is what Me?" Minho asked popping up in front of me and I jumped back surprised holding a hand over my chest. 

"You fucker! I told you to stop scaring me!" The three of them laughing at me and I pouted a bit letting Woojin look over the picture.

"This is all still so crazy...I'm happy and spooked at the same time." He chuckled before handing it back over to me. 

"Just promise you guys won't tell anyone...we don't need people or the media bothering us." I said speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. A smile forming on my lips when they agreed and I sat back on the couch smiling more. 

I glanced at everyone who started to watch the movie. Hyunjin and Seungmin had decided to go up to my brothers room to sleep since Hyunjin was complaining. Something about proper cuddles. Felix and Changbin were now laid out and cuddled up together on the couch the other couple was at previously. Catching Changbin's eyes he smiled at me and I happily returned it before my gaze shifted to Jeongin who had taken my recliner and my blanket. He seemed to notice my stare and he looked at me grinning innocently.

"Sorry hyung- you're blanket is to fluffy couldn't resist!" He teased sticking his tongue out at me and I laughed softly glad he was back to normal. I then glanced to the two I sat between and to Minho who stood in front of me. 

"Hey Chan!"he suddenly yelled causing me to groan at how loud he was though I noticed Chan trying his best to hear what the ghost had to say. "Remember when I said I found my happiness?" He asked the boy again causing me to raise a brow confused. His gaze then meeting mine. I felt the heat rise onto my cheeks at the way his eyes seemed to stare straight into my soul. That charming smile of his forming on his lips making him look even more ethereal.

"Jisung is my happiness." I felt my cheeks heat up more and Chan nudged my side with a bright grin after hearing the Ghost words.

"Jisung,thank you. I'm glad we were able to meet someone like you....and I'm glad you could make our friend happy even in this state " I smiled at Chan's words and looked at my lap shyly. 

"I'd do anything for Minho if it meant he was happy..." I whispered shyly before letting out a squeak when Minho suddenly took hold of my hand and pulled me off the couch.

To Chan and Woojin it just looked like I was stumbling forward and I giggled at them sending a wave. "See ya in the morning!" I grinned before my boyfriend could pull me out the room. 

I laughed softly as he suddenly swept me off my feet and carried me up to the room. A few short kisses shared on the way and once in the room we got in bed and wrapped ourselves up in the blankets.

Curled up against his chest I smiled taking in his sweet intoxicating scent and let out a happy sigh as his warmth surrounded me lulled me back to a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	21. SeungJin's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler.  
> How SeungJin happened.

**The day before Minho's birthday**

"I'll walk you back to your car. I'm going back to the cafe anyway." He grinned and the two started to walk back to the coffee shop.

"So- why are you going back to the cafe?" Jisung suddenly asked which caused Seungmin to fiddle with his fingers a bit while a faint blush formed on his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm waiting for my friend to finish his shift. We're supposed to go see a movie." The slightly taller boy muttered shyly causing Jisung to let out a laugh.

"Ah I see- oh wait is it that guy that you've been crushing on forever now? What was his name again? uhhh..oh! Hyunjin right!??" The boy grinned from being able to remember the name and when he saw Seungmin's blush deepen he knew he was right. "OooooOOoOOOhhhh you go get your man Seungie!" Jisung teased while nudging the boys side which got him a punch in the arm instead.

"Pfft shut up-" Seungmin huffed as Jisung rubbed his arm with a playful whine. "So violenttttt- now I know why Felix calls you Seungmean.." He pouted as they arrived at the cafe. Glancing inside Jisung noticed a tall handsome male with dark hair perfectly framing his face, a mole under his eye and pair of rather plump lips. He was taking an order at the moment and yet still seemed to look so perfect.

Jisung snapped out of his thoughts when hearing a squeal come from beside him and he looked at Seungmin who was currently fan boying over the working male. 

"Ahh...so thats him, huh?" Jisung grinned. His teasing tone back and he was poking Seungmin's side to annoy him. Though Hyunjin seemed to have noticed the two boys outside the window and sent them a grin while waving slightly. Seungmin was currently dying not knowing how Hyunjin was able to turn him into goo at the smallest of actions. 

Jisung just shook his head and pushed the other towards the cafe door. "Later Min! Have fun on your date~" He sang before going to his car and getting in after hearing an excited "Bye Jisung!" From the boy that now disappeared into the cafe.

Seungmin bit down on his lower lip nervously as he entered the cafe again and quickly made his way over to his usual spot. Settling down in the booth he hummed happily while unzippingnhis jacket. It only took a few minutes until Hyunjin was moving over to him and handing over a Carmel latte.

"Hope you don't mind waiting a bit longer. I'll try to finish quickly." The taller smiled sweetly and Seungmin just sat there frozen in his spot as he got lost in the males soft brown orbs.

"O-okay." He muttered and Hyunjin flashed him a bright smile before turning on his heels and going back to work. Seungmin looking down to the drink the other brought over and he smiled happy that Hyunjin always remembered his favorite drink.

The red head once again taking a peek over at the male that was delivering more drinks before looking out the window with a happy sigh. He knew they were doing this just as friends but he still couldn't help but get excited over it. He's only had a crush on Hyunjin since the 6th grade after all.

He remember when he first saw the boy who was in a grade above him talking to his friends on the playground. A 13 year old Seungmin so hypnotized by the 14 year old boys laugh that he ended up falling off the swing he was playing on. 

That was embarrassing. 

Plus after that it seemed like all he did around the male was embarrass himself. There was one time when he had aciddetly spilled his lunch on Hyunjin's shirt since he couldn't move out of the way fast enough. Another time when Seungmin was so lost in his thoughts about the older boy that he ran into Hyunjin and fell on his ass in front of him. Oh and not to mention all the times he was caught staring at the older male.

Seungmin let out a sigh at all the thoughts and shook his head a bit. He couldn't believe he's had this silly crush for 4 freaking years and still didnt have the power to confess. Talk about having no confidence but it's hard when someone looked as good and was as popular as Hyunjin. While Seungmin felt like he looked like a potato most the time he was happy and even felt lucky that the god that was Hwang Hyunjin even wanted to be his friend.

Another ten minutes had passed before Hyunjin was stepping over to his table again with his signature grin on his plump lips. "Hey, I'm finished now. I'm just gonna grab my stuff." The boy smiled and Seungmin nodded while standing up. "Alright! I'll meet you outside. " Seungmin grinned while Hyunjin nodded in agreement before he walked to the back room to grab his bag and coat.

The red head moving across the cafe to toss his empty cup in the trash before heading outside into the cool autumn breeze. He let out a happy hum as he slid his hands in his pockets. They felt way to sweaty at the moment and if they weren't in his pockets he knew his crush would try to hold his hand and would feel how gross they were. Hyunjin was clingy with everyone so he knew it would just be another embarrassing thing to add to his list of failures if they held hands now.

It didn't take long for Hyunjin to leave out of the shop wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck as he looked for the familiar cherry red hair. Grinning when finding his target he snuck up behind the boy and wrapped his arms around the males waist in a back hug grinning. "Boo!" He whispered into the youngers ear causing Seungmin to flinch slightly surprised before elbowing the male softly in the abdomen pretending to be annoyed.

"Hey! Don't scare me!" He pouted and Hyunjin just cooed poking the boys cheek. 

"Sorry sorry~" The senior laughed holding his hands up in defense before motioning for them to start walking. 

They walked to the theater having a little small talk in between. Seungmin mostly checking up on how his school work was going since Hyunjin had often asked for his help with multiple subjects. Seungmin of course didn't know that it was just so Hyunjin could spend more time around the younger boy noticing he had also had a crush on the younger for the longest time.

Changbin always made fun of him because of how long Hyunjin was actually able to like someone. There was a point in time when Hyunjin had a different crush or boyfriend/girlfriend almost everyday. So when Hyunjin had confessed to his older best friend about liking Seungmin and hadn't changed his mind for two weeks the elder was definitely impressed. It was crazy to Changbin that the popular boy kept a crush for two weeks it was just plain outrageous that it had already been 4 years and he still had feelings for the same person. The university student was somehow finally able to knock some sense into the boy and get him to try and confess to his long time crush but it was a lot easier said then done.

After walking for ten minutes the two boys finally made it inside the theater and they both let out a happy sigh at how warm it was indoors as they made their way over to the ticket booth. They decided on seeing the movie Venom since they were both marvel fans. 

After buying snacks and finding their seats they got comfortobale in their seats and gave each other a smile before watching the movie. Sometime during the film Seungmin's head ended up resting on Hyunjin's shoulder and Hyunjin's hand had somehow found it's way to the youngers locking there fingers together. Seungmin couldn't help the small blush that formed on his cheeks at the action and he just smiled to himself feeling his heartbeat race at the fact he could be so close to the boy he was head over heels in love with. 

When the movie ended Hyunjin couldn't help but pout as Seungmin pulled away from him and stood up stretching a bit. Looking down at the taller that was still sitting the red head smiled lightly before checking the time on his phone. 

"Mhm it's getting late, we should go." The younger spoke causing Hyunjin to just nod before standing and heading out of the now empty theater. 

**Seungmin's POV**

I bit my lower lip lightly as we exited the theater. The silence between us was a bit awkward and when I glanced up at Hyunjin he seemed to be in deep thought. I sighed at this before my gaze was looking up at the sky admiring the shining stars though at the same time the cold October breeze suddenly grew stronger and I shivered at how chilly it was. 

Though it had suddenly gotten extremely warm and I blinked a few times confused. Glancing down again just to see Hyunjin in front of me and that's when I realized the scarfs that was once around his neck was now around mine.

"You're cold aren't you? You should start dressing warmer Seung."His voice was soft as he moved closer to properly tie the scarf around my neck. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks at the close proximity and I quickly buried my face into the warmth of the fuzzy scarf to hide my red face. Though what caught me off guard was how good the scarf smelled. It was a mix of coffee and Hyunjin's rose cologne. I smiled more as I continued to breath in the intoxicating scent though my moment was soon cut off as I felt his hand in mine. 

"Let's hurry~" He said and started to once again pull me along towards my house. "Did you like the movie?" I heard him ask and I glanced up to him again with a smile. 

"I did.." I replied though at the same time was once again getting lost in my thoughts as memorized at how breath taking he looked under the moonlight. 

Snapping myself out of my thoughts again I looked ahead just to notice we were already walking up to where I was staying. Stopping outside the house I looked up to him smiling again and started to remove the scarf from around my neck. 

"Thank you for tonight. I had fun" I said giving a small smile that just grew when he returned it with his own. Standing on my toes I tried to re-tie the scraf around his neck. "Keep this on now...we don't need you getting sick." I muttered trying my best not to fall while trying to secure it around his neck.

He seemed to notice this because soon enough I felt his strong hold around my waist holding me against his chest. My blush deepened as I peeked up at his face just to notice that he was staring down at me with a rather intense gaze. My heartbeat was already going at a rapid pace as I stared up at him and it just seemed to be getting faster and faster to the point I had to look away again.

"Are...you okay?" I questioned but didn't receive a reply causing a small frown to form on my lips as I finished fixing the scarf. I was about to ask him again when he suddenly whispered out my name. 

"Seungmin..." A small shiver running down my spine at how soft his voice was but also because I could feel his warmth breath ghosting over my cheek. My eyes going a bit wide and I slightly tilted my head up to look at him almost forgetting how to breath at how close or faces were. 

"Y-yes?" I stuttered out mentally cursing at myself for sounding so nervous. My eyes never leaving his as he just continued to stare at me before he was suddenly leaning down more and conecting our lips together.

My eyes going wide for a moment and I stood frozen in place for just a second before I was moving my lips with his plush ones. My eyes falling shut and hands moving so I could tangle my fingers into his dark locks. 

Compared to the cold breeze that blew around us I felt hot as we shared a passionate and love filled kiss. Our lips moving in sync and slotting together like the missing pieces of a puzzle. 

To say the air wasn't knocked out of my lungs was a lie and even though I didn't want the moment to end the mix of kissing the man of my dreams and lack of oxygen was making me dizzy. 

Slowly I broke away from his lips, heavy pants slipping past my slightly parted lips. Our noses still lightly nudging against one another's and a shy smile formed on my lips as I slowly opened my eyes to meet Hyunjin's. 

"I'm sorry..." he started and I frowned thinking he was going to say it was a mistake but what came out next had me grinning ear to ear. "Its just that...I've liked you since the 8th grade...I've been waiting so long to do that-" 

I couldn't help but to let out a laugh at this. This was crazy. We both liked each other for all these years and we were just finding out? How blind are we not to notice? "What's so funny?" He asked with a pout and I just gave him a bright smile.

"Nothing- it's just...I've liked you since then too..." I muttered and when his eyes widened I couldn't help but let out another laugh before playfully hitting his chest. 

"Tch and you're just now confessing? We could've been married by now!" I joked and he let out a bright laugh before pulling me back against his chest.

"I'm sorry I'm too stupid and oblivious to notice you felt the same..." he chuckled and I just nodded agreeing still finding the situation to be surreal. "So...does that mean you'll be my boyfriend?"

I let out another soft laugh at this and rolled my eyes playfully. "Of course I will, Idiot." I nodded and with that our lips met once again and within the sweet exchange those words I had always dreamed of hearing the other say were finally coming out.

"Kim Seungmin..My Seungmin...I love you so much." I smiled against his lips and let out a happy hum.

"I love you too, more than anything. My Hwang Hyunjin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	22. "Let's Bring Minho Back!"

**3) They'll finally be set free.**

The next morning was hectic to say the least. Felix and Jeongin chasing each other around the house while. Chan and Woojin worked on making breakfast for everyone.

Hyunjin was still trying to sleep but the noise plus Seungmin begging him to wake up caused him to finally get up and just smoother his boyfriend in kisses who complained about morning breath.

Changbin was lazily flipping through the channels on the TV still not fully awake but all the yelling was keeping him from falling back asleep. 

Minho and Jisung on the other hand were locked up in the youngers room. Limbs tangled together as they just held each other close enjoying that they could just be like that for the time being. Jisung sighed as he buried his nose into the older boys nape just letting out a happy hum though he started snickering leaving Minho confused.

"What's so funny?" The ghost questioned and Jisung glanced up at the other before bursting into another fit of laughter. 

"Would you be mad if I started calling you

Mingo?" He asked between giggles and the elder rolled his eyes chuckling. 

"Well....its hard to stay mad at you so I suppose I wouldn't. Though why would you call me that?" The boy raised a brow before letting out a hum.

"Cause why not? It's funny!" He giggled before slowly starting to remove himself from the boys limbs and the mass of blankets surrounding them. His stomach growling a bit causing him to flush embarrassed.

"Oh God I'm starving. I'm going to eat!" He grinned ignoring Minho's whines to come back to cuddle with him and quickly made his way out the room and downstairs to join the rest of the boys that were gathering at the table. 

"Morning Hyung!" Jeongin chirped and Jisung just cooed softly pinching his cheek gently and settling beside him.

"Good morning Innie~ Good morning everyone else!" He grinned looking at the array of food that was laid out on the table. Woojin and Chan had really gone all out with breakfast. 

"Where's Minho Hyung?" Hyunjin asked with a raised brow wondering if the ghost was with him. Both Seungmin and Jisung looking around the room for the boy. 

"I think he's still upst- " "I'm here-" "Holy shit! STOP DOING THAT YOU FUCKER!" Jisung yelled as the ghost showed up behind him placing his hands on his boyfriends shoulder though from his outburst Woojin had thrown a strawberry at his head making the blond whine. Minho just snickered always finding it funny how jumpy his boyfriend was.

"Anyways he's here now! Good morning Hyung!" Seungmin chirped getting everyone else to yell or mumble a welcome to the boy they couldn't see. He smiled at them all likeing that they were still trying to include him somehow even if they couldn't see him or hear him all that well. 

For the rest of the breakfast he just stayed there hugging Jisung from behind as he ate his food and talked with the rest of the boys. When everyone was done they played a game to see who would have to clean up and it ended up being Changbin so the rest of the boys found them spread out in the livingroom as Changbin cleaned up the mess. 

"So...Jisung...last night why were you freaking out?" Woojin suddenly questioned as he looked up from his boyfriend who was laid over his lap to Jisung who was once again in his recliner. 

"Oh- The thing is lately Minho has been disappearing and going to random places for awhile before being brought back here...So he suddenly disappeared last night while we were...doing things" he muttered with a deep blush forming on his cheeks.

Felix snickered at this and cooed over his best friends flushed face. "Ohhh so how good is he~? Ghost sex must be hot-" He grinned causing Jisung to choke a bit before throwing a pillow at the carrot head. Chan ending up in a laughing fit at the comment, while Jeongin turned into a blushing mess and Seungmin wheezed as he fell over onto Hyunjin trying to hold back from laughing to hard. Changbin had walked into the room at this point and settled beside his Felix after flicking his forehead from hearing the remark making the younger boy whine. 

Minho just smirked as he combined his fingers through Jisung's hair before whispering his ear. "Choking on nothing again, babe?" He teased causing Jisung to huff and hit the ghost over the head with another pillow that magically appeared in his hands. 

"Go.A.way.You.Damn.Hoe!" He huffed hitting the poor ghost between every word though Minho just found himself holding his boyfriend closer and laughing. The rest of the boys all in a fit of laughter now clutching their stomachs at the hilarious scene. It was funny even though they couldn't see the person getting hit but they couldn't help but imagine how Minho would be if he was really there.

It took a few minutes for the Ghost to get his boyfriend to calm down again. Jisung letting out a soft huff as he finally relaxed into his hold and looked back to their friends. 

"Anyways....his disappearances have been worrying us a lot. Like...what if he doesn't come back? I need to speak with my mo-"

"Speak with me about what?" The said women asked suddenly popping up out of no where causing all nine boys to look at her with wide eyes. Though Felix being extra had jumped into Changbin's lap and was currently checking his pulse waiting for it to calm back down.

"When did you get back home, mom?" Seungmin questioned confused and she just let out a laugh while motioning to their dad who was struggling to bring in some shopping bags. 

"Just now- anyway what's up?" Moonbyul questioned moving into the room more and sitting in a free space on the couch.

"Its about Minho...yes they know-" he quickly said seeing as the women glanced at everyone else in the room. 

"Ah okay- it's about the disappearing right? Glad I can finally talk to you about it. " Moonbyul started as she glanced to Minho giving him a sad smile before reaching over to take hold of her older sons hands.

"The thing is....when a ghost or spirit finally let's go of their grudge it means that they will finally be able to go on to the afterlife..." She said loud enough for others to hear even though she was directing her words to her son. 

"When they first become happy they will go to the place of where the person they hold the grudge against is so they can apologize and let them know. "

"Which would explain the first time...when I went to see my dad" Minho muttered running his fingers through his hair. 

"Exactly...then once they forgive the grudge. They get to see their favorite places for the last time before they're gone forever. You...you understand what I'm saying right sweatheart?" She questioned watching the confused expression left on Jisung's face until the look of realization seemed to hit him. Jisung's eyes went wide and he looked at his mother not wanting to believe it.

"Wait- so Minho is going to disappear?" Seungmin asked as he moved closer to the three and their mother nodded with a sigh. 

"No- he can't! I-" the boy started a few tears slipping down his cheeks at the thought of Minho leaving him for good. He couldn't take it as his body started to shake and he let out a choked sob. 

Minho himself wasn't doing well with the news either but he refused to break down in front of his lover wanting to stay strong. So pulling the boy into his arms he started caressing the boys head whispering that it would be okay into his ear. 

Moonbyul sighed softly seeing her sons current state and rubbed her eyes a bit trying not let her own tears fall. "I'm sorry baby..." She whispered leaning to pat her sons knee gently. "But...let me...show you and your brother something" she said and stood up motioning for both boys to follow before motioning for Minho to come as well. 

"Excuse us boys we'll be right back." Moonbyul smiled to the group of friends that just nodded in response not really knowing how to feel about the situation.

With that the three boys made their way upstairs following the women into her room. She motioned for them to sit down before going to grab the old book of spells and facts. "Now...there is a way to help though." She started causing all three boys eyes to widen in surprise.

"What do you mean, mom? W-we can help Minho to stay?" Jisung stuttered out willing to do anything to keep Minho around. Moonbyul nodded her head gently and gave the boys a small smile. 

"Yes...in fact we can bring him back to life." 

"BACK TO LIFE!?" The twins yelled as Minho just froze in his spot. Eyes widen not believing what he was hearing. 

"Wait wait- what do you mean back to life? Like living and breathing?" Seungmin questioned with a frown flailing his hands around a bit surprised. Moonbyul smiled softly and nodded her head a bit that that was what she meant. 

"But h-how?" Minho finally spoke up and the women started to open up the book to a certain page and showed the chapter on ghost to the three boys. 

"This book is a book that has been passed down in our family for generations. It could be very dangerous if in the wrong hands...this is why I have it and not you're aunt." she started before letting out a hum as she flipped through showing the page on grudges before flipping to the next page to show how to bring them back. The three boys eagerly moving closer to read over the page.

"Now there are consequences...." she started before letting out a small sigh. "You see....you're father was a ghost at one point. " She whispered surprising the boys once again. "When we were younger you see he was an idol in this band named Day6. "

"DAY6!?? NO WONDER HE SEEMED FIMILAR! I FUCKING LOVE THAT GROUP! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME!? I FEEL BETRAYED!" Seungmin screeched causing Jisung to finally crack a smile and snicker softly."

"How'd you think he knew every song you had him listen too??" Jisung laughed and Seungmin just huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Anyway- continue...I'll yell at him later-" the boy huffed causing the others in the room to shake their heads amused.

"Okay, so when they were leaving a schedule one day there was a really bad car accident...and you're father had died in that accident. I was a fan of them at the time so it really bothered me and hurt me that I would often go to the park were the accident happened. That's when I met your fathers ghost. " She started glancing at the boys who listened closely. "This was actually when I first found out I had these powers because I saw him there and couldn't believe it. I asked my mother and she explained it all. From then on me and you're aunt were there often to spend time with him. I ended up falling in love with him and him with me. Much like you and Minho." She said with a small smile as she reached out to hold Jisungs hand who was desperately clutching onto Minho. 

"One day he too had disappeared randomly while we were talking. I explained it to my mother and she gave me this book.Thats how I found out that he disappeared because his time to go was coming soon but then I found the way to bring him back with the spell in this book. If the three of us do it together it will be enough to bring Minho back as well. " Moonbyul nodded and the two brothers looked at each other before looking up at Minho.

"So...you...can really bring me back to life? " Minho whispered in a daze at the new information. "I can see all my friends again...I can really be with Jisung?" He whispered his eyes widening as he looked to the women who nodded before looking to Jisung with the biggest smile on his face. 

"We have to do this now! Please mom!" Jisung shot up from his seat almost falling over in the process. Moonbyul though chewed on her lower lip nervously.

"Is there something wrong,mom?" Seungmin asked noticing her still nervous behavior. She sighed at this and looked down at her lap. "Wait...how come I've never heard of this accident? No- There was one but they said the manager just got injured" He then asked and she bite her lip.

"Thats the thing...There are a few consequences with this Jisung sweetie. If we do this it will completely change the timeline of things. It won't bring him back to right now it would bring him back to the day he died. And Seungmin you heard that yes but the group disbanded afterwards right? Its because andifferent member passed instead." She started. Seungmin instantly understanding even though he was confused on which memeber had passed instead. Once the group separated they kinda went off the map.

"Meaning he would have never met Jisung? Or you...we wouldn't know anything that is going on right now because it wouldn't exist." Seungmin finished off his gaze saddening as he turned to a stunned Jisung.

"Exactly... but because of our abilities us three would still remember everything..." Moonbyul added as her gaze switched to her older son.

"W-what?" The boy chocked out surprised at first before shaking his head "That doesn't matter! He has a chance to live and fulfill his dreams! That's all that m-matters!" Jisung nodded. His body trembling as tears ran down his cheeks again. He obviously didn't want to be forgotten by the person he was so in love with but he had to think about how much better it would be for Minho. 

The said ghost standing up to wrap his arms around his trembling boyfriend while shaking his head. "Jisung....I don't think I can do this. You're the love of my life....I'd be much happier if I left the world knowing that I had you for the time I did then to be alive and not even know someone as perfect as you exist." Minho whispered raising a hand to brush the tears away from the boys cheeks before pressing a few kisses over his red eyes. 

"No! I'll find you again- if we're meant to be then we're meant to be! Please Minho- let us do this for you...let me do this for you." The shorter whispered out desperately. All the late night talks they had about everything Minho wanted to do in life running through his head wanting his lover to be able to do everything he wanted. 

"Jisu-" "Minho please!" The boy yelled pushing away from the other and shaking his head. "Please. You deserve it..." He sniffled raising a fist to rub at his eyes. 

Minho sighed as he looked to the floor and ran his fingers through his dark locks. "Fine...we'll do it." He sighed. Jisung instantly tackling the boy into a hug happy that he'd go along with it even if it was killing the younger inside to know he would be losing his Minho.

The ghost wrapping his arms around the smaller boy hugging him tightly before looking over to Seungmin and Moonbyul who just nodded at the boys decision.

"Okay...so how much time is left?" Seungmin questioned their mother. She hummed faintly and looked in the book breifly.

"Well...it depends on how many places Minho has visited so far and what is left. Minho Sweatheart where were your favorite places to go?" She asked softly causing Minho to hum faintly as he brought himself and Jisung to sit back on the bed. 

"The studio, the school court yard, Chans apartment and The park-" Minho muttered before his eyes widened. "The only place I haven't been too is the park, but how do we know when it will happen?" Minho questioned and Moonbyul just shooked her head.

"We don't...meaning we need to get everything and prepare right away. " She nodded eagerly flipping through the book to find what is needed. 

"Okay..tell us what to do!" Seungmin nodded firmly looking to his brother and the ghost giving an encouraging smile and raising a fist. "Let's bring Minho back!" He cheered and Jisung soon joined in clapping his hands excitedly.

Minho just sitting there with a small smile not really knowing what to think of the whole situation. He was more then excited that he could live his life again...but he couldn't help but feel uneasy and afraid. 

_'Is a life without my Jisung even worth living?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	23. "No Longer Exist..."

"Okay well from what I can see Minho's last destination should be his were he rest. It will happen within the next few hours. Noticing it would be his last site this when he would disappear. We need to cast the spell as soon as that happens. The time between him disappearing and him ascending to heaven is the only time the spell will work."Moonbyul gazed at the three boys in front of her and smiled determinedly before looking back at the book. Flipping through a few pages to find the correct spell needed noticing it had been quiet a few years since she last needed to use it so had some trouble finding it at first.

"Alright...I'm going to need to go out to buy what's needed. Noticing it's still early we can go tonight better to get it done sooner then later. Though we may need some help noticing we need to go to the grave site to dig up Minho's body. The potion will be able to recarnate his body to its orginal form. Then you two and I will need to cast the spell right after for it to work. " She spoke while letting her gaze drift over the old wrinkled pages. 

"Okay...God. I still can't believe this. I guess....we need to go explain this to the guys." Jisung mutter running his fingers through his fluffy blond locks. Seungmin and Minho nodding in agreement while Moonbyul clapped her hands together. 

"Alright then, you boys go do that while I go buy and prepare everything. We go at Midnight." She finished the boys nodded before getting up and starting to make their way back down stairs to the waiting group of boys who were being forced to listen to jeongin sing and watch the baby shark video. 

Seungmin clapping his hands together to get the boys attention and once he did he gave them a serious look causing them to glance at one another confused.

"So guys. Good news. Theres a way to bring Minho back-" he started.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Chan shouted before Felix was springing up as well.

"What the fuck!? That's kinda creepy-" He whined causing Changbin to roll his eyes and pull his boyfriend back onto his lap. 

"Yes I know, but it's what Minho wants." Jisung added in giving the group a small smile. "Either way we're going to need your guys help..." he finished off causing Seungmin to nod in agreement. 

"Yes, and we're going to need help from well a couple of you. We can't all go there we'd get caught."Seungmin muttered glancing over the group. "Chan,Woojin and Changbin Hyung you guys should come with us. You all were his best friends or closets to him after all. " He smiled apologetically to Felix,Jeongin and Hyunjin but they nodded in understanding. 

"I agree plus Jeongin doesn't need to be around for this. Mom would kill me if something happened to him." Hyunjin sighed while Jeongin just rolled his eyes."

"I'm an adult!" He huffed causing the rest to snicker. Chan reaching over to pinch the boys cheek. 

"Cute~" The blonde cooed causing the youngest to once again let out a small huff annoyed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Anyway...Hyung's please help us out." Jisung asked clasping his hands together in a pleading action. The three males in question just nodding and giving a thumbs up happy to help. 

"Of course, Jisungie. It would mean the world to have our best friend back." Woojin smiled. The boy not being able to hold back how thankful he was sprung forward to give the elder a tight hug. In which Woojin returned with a chuckle. 

"So what do we have to do?" Changbin questioned curiously while playing with his boyfriend's small hands. 

"Well...you see....we kinda have to go dig up Minho's body-" Jisung mumbled glancing at the ghost before looking back at the other.

Felix and Jeongin's eyes went wide at the information before letting out a sigh relieved. "Oh my god- I'm glad I can't go! That would be fucking scary!" Felix gasped though of course not without getting a smack on the head by Chan who was sitting next to him and had let it slide the first time.

"Hyung!! Stop hitting me!" He hissed rubbing his head with a pout.

"Then watch your mouth! Or I'mma shove a bar of soap in it next time!" His brother threatened causing the boy to let out another whine before pressing his face to his boyfriend's chest that muffled out the string of curses that left his mouth next. 

Changbin chuckling and turned his head to press a few little kisses against the boys forehead to get him to calm down in which he did after a few seconds.

Jeongin on the other hand had scrunched up his nose finding the situation weird. "Minho hyung willl probably...look really creepy-" he shuddered at the thought of how decomposed his body probably was. It had been three years after all. 

"Yes very true so it's good you won't see. Knowing you, you'll have nightmares and try to sleep in my bed for a year-" Hyunjin scoffed with a roll of his eyes. While most of the boys cooed at this Jeongin was throwing a pillow at his older brother.for exposing him. Though Hyunjin being as cool as he was effortlessly caught it giving the boy an unbothered look. 

Seungmin let out a small giggle at the two boys interaction and moved over to his boyfriend to peck his cheek. "Alright then, how about I bring you three home? We need to prepare for later." Seungmin suggested as Hyunjin gave him a small hug with a nod. 

"Alright, let's go guys. We'll see you hyungs later." Hyunjin smiled standing up from the couch while stretching out his long limbs. Jeongin and felix following suit. 

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Felix....please don't burn the house down-" Chan pleaded before Woojin just shook his head while holding up a hand.

"Actually just stay over Hyunjin's and Jeongin's. They can afford to buy a new house." Woojin demanded causing Jisung to snicker softly while Felix stuck his tongue out at his best friend who did it back. 

"Alright guys, let's go!" Seungmin yelled already at the door with his keys. 

"Bye guys! Can't wait to see again Minho Hyung!" Jeongin grinned waving at everyone in the room.

"Yeah later guys. Good luck." Hyunjin smiled heading out with his brother and boyfriend. 

"Right! oh and Binnie Binnie~ be careful! I'll miss you and love you and and....yeah- " Felix laughed pressing a kiss to his boyfriends lips quickly before running out to meet the others. "Later Hoes!" He laughed and went to get in the car. 

A few minutes later and they could hear the car turn on and pull off indicating that they left. Jisung looked to the three boys left and gave them a soft smile. 

"Baby, tell them what's going to happen afterwards." Minho finally spoke up after staying quiet the whole time. He was still worried at the fact he wouldn't even know about Jisung if everything went as planned. As well as the fact that no one would even know any of this existed. "I need to know their opinions. " He whispered causing Jisung to sigh nervously as he looked to the other three again.

"So...guys. theres something else we didn't mention." The honey blonde started causing the three older boys to raise a brow confused. Chan motioning for him to continue. "The thing is, if this works this time period will be erased and none of us will remember or know what has happened these past few years. Everything...will go back to exactly how they were three years ago. " he muttered softly. It was silent as the three took in the information before someone finally spoke up.

"Wait wait- so your basically saying we are going back to the past and this future will no longer exist?" Changbin questioned surprised before Woojin continued. 

"We'd be erasing this timeline completely?" He questioned and Jisung just nodded in response. 

"Yes and I'm sorry I didn't say anything first. I was scared you wouldn't agree but this would be the best for Minho! He had so much he wanted to do and he just died so unfairly. " He rushed out his words trying to convince the three to still go through with the plan. 

"But...that means the whole night would repeat itself no? How would we be able to know to stop his dad?" Chan asked slowly thinking over the dreadful night. A pang in his chest causing him to frown just imagining having to go through the whole situation again. 

"That's the thing...because of me and Seungmin's abilities we will be able to keep our memories of this timeline. So Seungmin will be able to stop it from happening." The youngest assured which caused the boy to just nod again. The room going quiet again for a few minutes before Chan was finally speaking up again. 

"Okay, well still do it. This is for Minho after all." He smiled with a firm nod of his head. Woojin giving his boyfriend a worried glance having other thoughts but Chan seemed so determined which caused Woojin to agree as well after a moment. 

"Alright...we're in then." Changbin nodded along with Woojin. Jisung just smiling at them relieved moving to give each of them a hug. 

"Thank you...seriously it means a lot." He whispered before standing up again and running his fingers through his hair as he glanced up at Minho who was staring at his friends with a soft smile. "So we need to leave by midnight to meet my mom at the grave yard. In the meantime I'm going to spend my last bit of time with Minho..." Jisung mumbled a bit shyly before he was taking hold of the ghost's hand and tugging him back upstairs and to his room leaving the other boys in the livingroom. 

"Alright then...I'm going to go nap in Seungmin's room. I'll see you guys later." Changbin smiled patting Chan's shoulder before pushing himself up to go to said boys room. With Felix gone he could catch up on his sleep for a few hours. 

With Changbin out of the room it left the couple alone. Chan turning to look at his boyfriend with a bright smile. "Isn't this great? Minho will be back and we can all be happy again!" He chirped excitedly. Woojin though just let out a small hum deep in thought a slightly disturbed expression on his face. 

"Woojinnie...what's wrong?" Chan asked placing a hand on the elders thigh noticing how bother he seemed to be. Woojin just let out a sigh as he glanced up at Chan with a small frown. 

"Its just...if we are going back to the past. That means we will no longer be together and you'll most likely end up with Minho." The elder whispered finally letting out what was on his mind. At this Chan's eyes widened just a bit since he didn't think that far ahead. 

Chan stayed silent for a moment letting his gaze leave the others for a moment to look at his lap in thought before looking back to Woojin. The sweetest of smiles pulling onto his lips while his eyes shined with love and adoration for his lover.

"Woojin...I love you so much. More then anyone could ever imagine." He started raising a hand to cup his lovers cheek caressing it gently. "I know that your my destiny and that we are ment to be together...heck I'm pretty sure you're my soulmate if that's even an actual thing. " He chuckled causing Woojin to crack a smile as well. "Anyways what I'm trying to say is if we truely belong together, we'll find each other again." He finished off with a nod which caused Woojin to just smile more before letting out a small chuckle. 

"You're so cheesy- " He started causing Chan to pout ready to complain but Woojin stopped him before he could. "But I agree...I love you so much too, Chan. I'll make sure to make you mine again." He smiled causing a small blush to form on the younger's cheeks. Woojin cooing at this before he leaned forward to press their lips together in a sweet, loving but simple kiss. "Let's cuddle and watch some movies? We should spend this time to do what we love most which is..." 

"Being in each others arms." Chan finished off with a soft laugh before Woojin was pulling him down ontop of him. The snuggled close on the comfy couch and Woojin reached for the remote turning on a random movie being more focused on cuddling his lovely boyfriend for what could possibly be the last time.

**Upstairs with MinSung**

Jisung sighed softly as he flopped onto his bed and stared up at the light on his ceiling. He may have looked totally into the whole situation but he was still mentally freaking out. It had been two amazing months with Minho and it was killing him inside that he would be losing the other but seriously this was for the best. If they didn't do this then he would be loosing Minho forever and Jisung would much rather have him around even if he had not a single clue of who he was or if he even existed. 

"Baby boy.." Minho's voice suddenly breaking the boy from his thoughts and he tilted his head slightly to look over at his boyfriend who sat on the bed with his back leaned against the head board. "C'mere, my love." He whispered causing Jisung to instantly sit up amd crawl over to his lover. Caging the males hips between his thighs before settling down on his boyfriend's lap. 

Minho placing his hands on the boy's thighs giving them a small squeeze before sliding them up to rest on the smaller boy's hips. "Jisung, you know I love you right?" The ghost whispered as he stared into his boyfriend's watery eyes already knowing that the tears were getting ready to fall. 

"I know...I love you too." The boy whispered sliding his arms around the older boy's neck. A soft smile forming on Minho's lips. 

He was taking the time to once again memorize every single one of the boy's features. To the way his hair framed his face, to how his two front teeth slightly stuck out and his slightly chubby cheeks that remind everyone of a rabbit or squirrel. As well as the way his eyes still shone so brightly even when filled to the brim with tears. 

"No matter what happens when we meet again I want you to promise to never give up on me. Okay? " He asked causing the boy to let out a shakey breath. A few tears finally spilling over and cascading down his cheeks. 

"I promise." He whispered. At the response a wide grin stretched onto the ghost's lips and Jisung found himself becoming breathless just from the site of it. That same eathernal smile and expression he fell for the moment he met Minho still taking his breath away. The same smile he knew he was going to fall back in love with the moment he would meet his beloved again. 

Minho raised a hand to cup the boy's cheek and wiped away the few tears that continued to fall like little raindrops. "No crying baby. Let's cherish this moment we have together." The ghost whispered cupping the other cheek to caress his thumb over the supple flesh before he was tugging his face forward gently and pressing their lips together. Hearts racing as fireworks blew up in their chest and the butterflies refusing to calm down in their stomachs as their lips moved together in a passionate exchange of love. 

It was a few minutes before they were finally breaking apart. Jisung being left panting to try and regain his breathing while Minho just watched him catch his breath with loving eyes. His hand raising to run his fingers through the boy's hair before pulling Jisung against his chest and sliding down so they were laying comfortably in the bed. Limbs tangling together as they nuzzled close to each other with Minho's head resting against Jisung's chest listening to his rapid heartbeat. Something he couldn't wait to have and experience again for real.

It didn't take long for the boys to end up drifting asleep with the thoughts of how their lives were going to turn out once everything was said and done. Hoping that they would once again find each other in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	24. "Remember Me.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time.

It was currently 10:45pm and the five boys plus Minho were all once again settled in the livingroom. Chan and Woojin still cuddled up to one another whispering sweet words into each others ears. Changbin was on a video call with a whiney Felix while Jisung was settled on his ghost boyfriends lap next to his brother. The two of them practicing the spell they would need to use in a bit. 

Jisung constantly stumbling over his words feeling way to nervous at what was going to happen. His hands were shaking and he couldn't stop squirming on the ghost lap and soon enough Minho found himself pushing the boy off. Jisung being sent flying to the other side of the couch with a gasp. 

"What was that for!?" He whined while Minho rolled his eyes a bit before giving the boy a rather amused look.

"Because you won't stop moving- you'll end up causing problem that we don't have time to take care of!" The elder of the two hissed causing Seungmin to snicker softly at his now flustered brother.

"Oh- sorry!" He squeaked before he was once again crawling closer to his boyfriend and just hugging his waist happily while Minho wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed a little peck to the tip of his nose.

Of course to the other three boys the scene looked rather hilarious since it look like Jisungs arms were just floating in the air but they knew something rather cute was probably happening. 

Getting lost in there own little conversations again for awhile but just like Moonbyul had predicted the moment it hit 11pm the room started to feel rather chilly. The windows suddenly slamming open causing all the boys to flinch(Jisung shrieking) and look around in surprise. In Jisungs case horror noticing it scared the crap out of him. 

Leaves flying into the room with an aggressive wind starting to swirl around the ghost. Minho's eyes going wide since his disappearances was never so extreme before. The sucking feeling feeling way to intense and painful for someone that wasn't supposed to feel much of anything.

"J-Jisung!!" He screamed loud enough that even Chan, Woojin, and Changbin's eyes snapped opened in even more shock noticing it was the first time they heard the ghost speak louder then a whisper.

Jisung springing up snapping out of his frightened state and reaching for Minho but the moment their fingers brushed together the ghost disappeared into the wind. 

"Minho!" The boy cried out from not being able to hold on to him. The wind suddenly disappearing and windows once again slamming shut causing the elder twin to jump in surprise once again.

"Jisung- we need to go now! It will take us close to an hour to get to the grave yard and mom just sent me a text saying she was heading there!" Seungmin rushed out. Changbin and Woojin already up out of their seats and heading outside while Chan moved over to Jisung to pat his shoulder and give him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Jisung. It will all work out you'll see him again." He smiled softly. Jisung staring at the elder with wide eyes still worried but at Chans words he took a deep breath and nodded a few times. 

"Yeah you're right. Everything will work out just fine. Love always wins after all...right?" He whispered and Chan nodded giving a thumbs up. 

"Always! Now let's go!" The Aussie grinned and Jisung nodded following the elder out of the house before remembering something. 

"I'll be right there! Give me a second!" He yelled out to the boys in the car and to Chan who was just about to get in. 

"Alright! Hurry!" Changbin yelled and the boy just nodded before rushing back into the house and up the stairs. Slamming his bedroom door open he looked around a bit frantically trying to find exactly what he wanted. 

Moving over to his desk he flung a drawer open and started searching through it. In the process he ended up throwing a few notebooks and even his headphones to a random place in the room. Once his eyes finally laid upon what he wanted he grinned pulling it out and staring at the item. 

"Please help me out..." He whispered before muttering softly. "Please grant my wish. For this is all I ask for. Stay in safe keeping and never disappear. For you will bring my love back to me even if it takes years." Pressing a small kiss to the item and scribbling a small note on it before moving to the corner of the room and flipping the rug over and opening up the loose floorboard. He smiled softly at the few bundles inside before he was laying the item right on top of them so it could easily be seen before he was covering up the hiding place again. 

Just as he was putting the rug back in place he heard the loud blaring sound of the horn from outside and quickly stood up. Looking around the bedroom one more time before running out to get in the car and head to the grave yard.

**MINHO'S POV**

Wheezing lightly as my body started to form back together I looked around the dimly lit area with wide eyes. My hand moving to press against my chest as I let out a raspy and pained cough. 

"Fuck.." I hissed gripping onto my shirt. This was weird. It hurt so much. Why did it hurt? It was never like this before! Plus it felt like it had taken a lot longer to get here then it did to get to the other places.

Staggering forward a bit I paused as a tombstone finally came into view and froze in place seeing my own name written across the marble slab. Eyes widening just a bit noticing it was my first time seeing my resting place and I couldn't help but let out a small sigh. 

"At least it looks nice..." I muttered bending down to see a bouquet of flowers that looked to be a couple days old. Crouching down to get a better look I brushed my fingers over the soft petals before noticing the small note tucked inside. 

"My beloved~ Just thought I'd pay my respects even thought you're probably waiting for me at home! Love you~ Jisungie♡"

I read and couldn't help but chuckle softly. "God I'm going to miss you.." Whispers before I'm standing again and looking around to see if I can find anything that would indicate the time. When finally spotting a clock tower not to far off. 11:30pm. 

"Holy shit it took half hour to get here?" My eyes going wide and I once again looked around the area surprised. Hands running threw my dark locks and I was letting out another sigh not entirely sure what I was supposed to do in the mean time so instead I just decided to walk around but as I got to the next tomb my eyes couldn't help but widen the name instantly catching my attention.

 

_**Lee Minjung** _

_**Beloved wife of Kento Yamazaki** _

_**and mother of Lee Minho** _

_**1978~2013** _

"W-woah.." stuttering out surprised I fell down onto my knees in front of the stone and placed a hand on the cold surface. A small sniffle leaving me before feeling a few tears run down my cheeks. I couldn't believe they actually buried me right beside her. The fact my father thought of such a detail made me extremely happy. He knew exactly where I wanted if such an event happened and I couldn't help but hate him a little less now.

"My little bundle..." I blinked a few times at the voice that suddenly appeared but what surprised me was I knew that voice all to well. Turning around quickly I stared up in shock at the person in front of my eyes. She obviously wasn't real as her body was slightly see through and she had a rather bright glow to her. She wore the most beautiful white dress lined with golden thread. The dress blowing around freely in the wind as she stood in front of me. Her long hair perfectly framing her face and a small golden tiara rest on top of it. 

"M-mom!" Finally stuttering out a reply I watched as her smile grew and she instantly spread her arms wide open. In a matter of seconds I stood up and tackled the women into a tight hug. My tears only falling more freely as I pressed my face into her neck. Her arms circling around my shoulders giving them a tight squeeze before a small beautiful laugh was leaving her.

"Hello my precious boy. My how you've grown. Ahh so handsome~ Just like your father." She cooed pinching my cheeks and giving them a rather painful tug causing me to whine a bit making her laugh once again. "I've been waiting for you." I heard her say and as I finally removed my face from her neck to look up at her again I smiled brightly even if my eyes were full of tears. 

"You have? I'm sorry it took me so long then..." I whispered. If I had known I'd be reunited with my mother after forgiving my father I would have done it years ago. 

"Oh that's okay,my little bundle~ I've been watching over you this whole time. So...are you going to tell me about your little boyfriend?" She grinned and my eyes went wide in surprise while my cheeks flushed a bit as my thoughts once again drifted off to Jisung.

"Mom! It's the first time we've talked or seen each other in years and that's what you say!?" I whined hiding my face in my hands before letting out a small sigh. "B-but he's amazing...the best thing that could ever happen to me. I don't want to leave him behind. " I whispered and she smiled understanding the situation. Feeling a hand on my head I smiled lightly as she caressed my hair much like she used to when I was a kid. 

"What- I can't help it! I can tell how much you love him.." She started again and I looked to her again with sad eyes though my attention was suddenly broken as I heard my name being yelled. 

"MINHO!" Snapping my head in the direction my smile grew the moment I saw Jisung running towards me and I instantly enveloped him into a hug the moment he was in my reach. 

**NO ONE'S POV**

The women took a step back as she watched her son hugging the slightly shorter boy. A small smile forming on her lips at the site it warming her heart knowing that this boy could make her son so happy. 

"Are you okay? Did anything happen?" Jisung questioned the ghost cupling his cheeks and looking over him closely noticing that his eyes seemed a bit red. Minho let out a faint chuckle and just pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. 

"I'm okay baby. Please don't worry and stay focused okay? " The ghost whispered and Jisung just nodded a few times leaning up to press a kiss to the older boy's lips before he was pulling away again.

Changbin,Seungmin,Woojin, Chan and Moonbyul finally catching up to the duo. Moonbyul smiled as she ruffled the ghost hair before looking to the boys.

"Alright boys, let's get to work. We don't have much time till midnight." Moonbyul smiled and the five instantly nodded before moving over with their shovels to start digging up the grave. At this moment Minho glanced back over to his mother with a confused tilt of his head.

"They can't see you?" He questioned and she smiled softly while looking over at the hard working group. 

"No...Angel's can decided weather to be seen or not. I think it's best that they don't though I would love to actually meet your cute little Jisung. " She winked teasingly and the boy couldn't help but roll his eyes and let out a small laugh. 

"This is one of the many reasons why I love you." He chuckled wiping his eyes a bit before he was turning to look at the group. They were moving pretty quick noticing how many of them their were and Minho once again glanced up at the clock. 11:50pm.

There was only 10 minutes left untill Minho was supposed to ascend to heaven and it now clicked that the reason his mother was here was to bring him to heaven.

"You're going to take me with you aren't you?" The boy muttered and she just nodded before letting out a faint hum. "That just makes me want to go more...but Jisung.." he muttered sadly watching the boy closely as he did his best to help as much as he could though he was definitely the weakest in the group. You could tell just from lookinging at him how determined he was and how he wasn't going to give up in bringing his beloved back. 

Minho unknowingly started to smile as he stared at his love and the women observed her son closely realizing now exactly what she had to do. She wasn't going to let her son loose his happiness. 

"Done!" Chan grinned letting out an exhausted huff as he tossed his shovel away. The rest following suit and Woojin took a deep breath preparing himself for what they were about to see. 

"Here, everyone wear one. The smell will be bad." Moonbyul said while handing over nose clips and face mask. All of them putting said things on before everyone besides Moonbyul and Jisung bent down to pull the sleek black coffin out of the ground and placing it besides the large hole. Jisung looking over to Minho smiling even though you couldn't physically see it you could tell from the boys eyes that he was smiling. 

"Ready?" Jisung questioned the ghost and the boy nodded as he reached to hold the younger's hand lacing their fingers together. Minjung smiled softly at the scene but it was cut short as the loud ding of the clock sounded off to show it was midnight. Jisungs eyes went wide and he looked over to Minho desperately not wanting him to go but before anything could be said the dark field suddenly light up brightly. Changbin, Woojin and Chan looked around with wide eyes at how bright it had gotten and could only assume what was happening. 

"Minho- See you soon buddy." Changbin called waving in Jisung's direction only assuming Minho was there too. Woojin and Chan doing the same as there smiles pulled onto their lips. Though the ghost attention was elsewhere. 

Minho's eyes going wide as he know stared up at the golden like stair case that looked like it had no ending. The stair case that would take him away if everything didn't work out as planned.

Jisung's hand suddenly going right through Minho's as he became more transparent as his mother reached out to pat his shoulder. "Its time...you'll see him again some day." She whispered. The boy nodding before looking over to his Jisung for what could possible be the last time. 

"I love you Jisung...Never forget that. Okay?" The ghost whispered and Jisung just nodded not being able to stop the tears from running down his cheeks. 

"I love you too, and please....Remember Me." Jisung whispered causing Minho to smile knowing that wouldn't happen but he nodded either way.

"I'll do my best. Good bye,Baby." He cooed before he was starting to follow his mother up the large staircase.

Jisung quickly turning back to the group of people running back over. "We need to hurry, he's going." He yelled and Moonbyul nodded as she had Changbin and Seungmin remove the lid. Woojin grunting lightly as he looked at what was supposed to be his friends body and he found himself looking away with a shiver. Chan and Changbin doing the same though Jisung and Seungmin was preparing them selves to recite the spell.

Moonbyul took a deep breath as she held the bottle that held the potion to restore Minho's body. She quietly muttered a small chant that caused the pink liquid inside to bubble before she was sprinkling the liquid over the body completely covering it. "Come together again and be one." She called holding her hands over the body. 

A sudden burst of pink smoke appearing and swirling around the body before dispersing to reveal Minho's body to be in perfect condition.

"Holy shit that was awesome-" Chan awed as the others nodded in agreement. 

"You know I would hit you but Jeongin isn't around so I have no need too-" Woojin muttered. "Plus it was fucking amazing." He added causing the rest to look at him surprised at the curse word and he rolled his eyes. "What? I'm human too- I know how to swear!" The boy huffed and the others just chuckled.

"Alright guys we don't have much time. Chan, Changbin, Woojin it was a pleasure meeting you all and I hope you will become good friends with Jisungie again." Moonbyul smiled giving each boy a hug. 

"Thanks for everything guys...I couldn't thank you enough and I hope everything goes well." Jisung smiled and bowed deeply to the three who just waved and pulled the boy into a tight group hug.

"Don't think you'll get away from us! Seungmin better introduce you to us earlier!" Chan grinned and changbin just nodded.

"Yeah bro. 3racha forver-" He grinned giving Jisung a fist bump once they pulled away and the squirrel like boy just chuckled moving away. 

"No worries guys. I'll make sure everything goes right this time around." Seungmin smiled before swinging an arm around Jisung's shoulders."and- I don't gotta say goodbye to you. I'll contact you as soon as possible. I can't wait to see you guys again." Seungmin smiled giving Jisung a hug before embracing Moonbyul in an even tighter hug. "I'll miss you mom, try to come quickly. Okay?" He whispered and the women cooed pressing a kiss to her son's forehead. 

"Anything for you Seungmin...now let's do this before you make me cry. Boys I suggest you step back." Moknbyul stated pulling away from Seungmin while wiping her eyes. The three boys moving a few feet away as The family moved over to the body each placing there hands on it and closing there eyes concentrating on gathering as much power as they could.

"You left the world way to soon.You still just have way too much left to prove. So here we give this chance to you, It's now time to give you a round two. Bring us back to that dreadful day so we can make things right again. " Jisung, Seungmin and Moonbyul chanted precisely together. Their hands now emitting a soft blue light that started to surround Minho's body and soon everything and everyone else around it. 

Woojin reaching to hold onto Chan's hand causing the boy to lace their fingers together and look up at the older. Their eyes portraying every emotion to the point they didn't even need to say anything because they both knew what the other wanted to say already. Their lips meeting for a second before the light surrounded them and everything else went black behind their closed eyes. Changbin whispering to himself about how much he loved Felix before his vision to was going black unable to see or feel anything.

Another minute going by before the two boys and their mother were being forced away from the body breathless. They too were then passing out and falling to the ground. 

**MINHO'S POV**

My breathing was uneven as I continued up the stair case beside my mother. The light just getting brighter and brighter the closer we got to the top and I started to worry that the spell wasn't working. 

"You know...when I was orinally sent to retrieve you I was determined to bring you back with me no matter what. I just missed my little boy so much." Minjung spoke noticing she had casted a shield around them to block out the spell. She reached over to pet my head and I relaxed under the touch as my gaze met hers. "But now I know that you belong with that boy. What you have is beautiful and I dont want to take that away from him or from you." She smiled snapping her fingers to remove said shield and as soon as she did a blue smoke started to circle around my body. My eyes widening as I looked to her surprised and she stopped walking to turn and face me. 

Her hands raising to press her middle and index fingers against my temples. "I love you, my son but you deserve to live to the fullest with the person you love. " I smiled up at her though I grunted lightly feeling a slight burning sensation on my temples. Though I couldn't see how her fingers were emitting a golden light. 

"Also you make sure you remember him." She whispered and right at that moment a sharp pain spread through my body and I started to feel that all to fimilar sucking feeling. My eyes going wide as I looked to her smiling face again once more before my vision was gone and I was no longer able to feel a thing. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I groaned lightly as the loud sound of my alarm went off causing me to stir awake and slowly open my tired eyes. A small whine slipping past my lips as I glanced around for the damn phone that was making so much noise. 

Reaching over to the bedside table I grabbed hold of the device and turned off the alarm. Sitting up in my bed as I ran my fingers through my messy hair before I was again looking down at the device with a bright grin on my lips reading over the date.

**October 25, 2015.**

It was my birthday today.

 

_**Fin** _


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiw will they're story turn out?

I can't take this anymore!

I'm leaving for real this time!How much longer was I supposed to stand up to this bullshit?

Storming into my room I slammed the door closed and instantly moved over to the corner of my room. Flipping the rug over and removing the floor board that held my packed bundles that waited for whenever I was ready to escape this hell of what was supposed to be a home. 

Though as I look into the space I paused confused at what looked like an old picture tucked between the silk bundles. Reaching for the photo I raise it up to look at it closely. My head tilting in confusion as I stared at myself and person that was way to blurry to ever be able to recognize who it was. 

"I don't remember taking this...who is this even with?" I muttered confused before finally seeing the writing on the bottom. "My love?" 

_2 years later._

I let out a small sigh as I walked down the halls with my best friend Woojin and his boyfriend, my ex boyfriend but now close friend Chan. The Aussie was talking excitedly about how his friend from Malaysia had just moved to Korea and was starting school today. 

I was curious on his friend not just because I was surprised Chan even had other friends but for the simple fact that since Chan had mentioned it the picture had gotten the tiny bit of less blurry. Though of course I still couldn't tell who it was. Either way this person was also apparently Seungmin's twin brother so we were all pretty excited at the fact we could finally meet the boy after the red head had mentioned him a few years back.

"CHAN HYUNG!" I blinked at the unfamiliar voice that yelled for Chan and I was once again blinking in surprised when Chan was suddenly running forward at top speed to tackle someone in a hug. 

I frowned confused not being able to see the boy noticing their group of friends were surrounding him but after a moment the boy had seemed to make the others step back a bit and his eyes finally met mine. 

My heartbeat instantly quickening as we stared at each other at what seemed like forever. His blonde locks beautifully framing his face. His lips streching into a shy smile showing off his slightly pushed out upper teeth with his slightly chubby cheeks that almost remind me of a rabbit or squirrel. And his eyes...His eyes shone brighter then any star I had ever seen.

_'Why does he seem so familiar? Where have I seen him before? Why is my heart racing so fast? Why do I want to hug him and never let him go?'_ The questions running through my head left me confused but excited at the same time.

I didn't even realize that he had taken a few steps closer to me until he was waving a hand to gain my attention. 

"Minho..." He whispered out and I felt like my heart was going to explode. He sounded and looked like an angel. How could someone make him feel like this with just one look?

"U-um...yes?" I stuttered out not really knowing how to respond. 

**"Remember me?"**

 

 

\------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed this! I will be starting to post the sequel in a couple days. It is still being worked on so it will be updated as I go!  
> You can find it on Wattpad as well!


	26. SEQUEL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a notice

HEY GUYS!

THIS IS JUST A NOTICE TO LET YOU KNOW I WILL BE STARTING TO POST THE SEQUEL TO THIS BOOK TOMORROW!

LOOK FORWARD TO IT!

Rubberducky out~~~~♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Orginal story + Sequel on Wattpad.


End file.
